Wrong time
by Basketbears
Summary: What if Kagome lost everything left alone and broken just to be told she was never meant to be in this time. A new journey begins but where and when? who will she meet and whats with this "she's mine" when was kagome Higurashi something to be claimed? My first Fanic rated M for future chapters please persevere through first chapter will progress to have humour
1. The End

**Author Note: Ok this is my first fanfic and I thought id read enough and give it a go. Please try reading past first chapter everything will get better I hate sad stories (happy endings are best) there will be humor, possible adult scenes and language hence the M rating but your safe for now. I have read enough fanfic to have picked up on stuff and watched anime as well as briefly looked into manga I will try to stick to things as closely as I can but I can't promos anything. Believe it or not I'm not good at English so I'm sorry for spelling errors and punctuation I will try best ok so review and comment I don't mind yet :P I'm sad to say I do not own Inuyasha**

**This chapter has been edited 10/12/14**

* * *

><p>Chapter one<strong> The End<strong>

In a clearing not far from a village leaves rustled to the winds gentle caress, birds sung as they darted through the foliage, the grass bent and swayed like waves against the shore. All was as it should be except the pitiful whimper of a raven haired female. Her hunched form was overpowered by long blue tinted hair that swayed with the breeze. The only movement from the female was the slight shudder from her sobs as she gasped for breath. Her attire consisted of a green and white uniform that would have been in relatively good condition had it not been for the blood slowly drying into the material, dyeing the once white material a deep brown red.

The girl's sobs slowed as she took a deep breath trying to calm herself. The simple comfort of wrapping her arms around herself was lost, as she gazed down at her shaking blood stained hands. The hands that could have prevented death if only she had been stronger. She tightened her grip on the beads hanging from her right hand. The purple beads cool to her touch offered little to sooth her distraught state. The small pearly fangs bit into her skin as she grasped the beads tighter. Slowly droplets of blood started to spill though her fingers.

They were gone, all of them and she was the cause, they all faced death trying protecting her. If only she had been stronger, if only she had better control of her miko powers, if only she had been Kikyo. His words came back to her at that moment, telling her she was useless and could never amount to what was the greatness of Kikyo. Shaking her head she tried to clear the jealous thoughts that passed through her brain. She was useless, she was week, she wasn't Kikyo.

Kikyo wouldn't have wondered from the safety of the camp following the cries of a small child. Kikyo wouldn't have walked strait into the evil hanyous clutches as if he had welcomed her with open arms. Kikyo wouldn't have proceeded to struggle uselessly from one of many tentacles, while her friends, her family struggled to free her. Kikyo wouldn't have left her bows and arrows at camp where they were useless to her. Kikyo wouldn't have had to watch her family be slowly picked off as she hung limply in the air. Kikyo would not have let the evil hanyou take the remaining jewel shards from her neck and merge them with his own to recreate the whole jewel.

They had all attacked with all their strength to release her from the evil hanyou but it wasn't enough. The evil monster had planned it all. Any progress was countered by endless hoards of repulsive demons. Recalling the vast eyes boring down on her family made her shudder whilst further tears slipped down her cheeks. The thought of her baby, her kit shaking in fear as his eyes reached out for her to comfort him. Their eyes had connected form the briefest second but were now scorched into her brain.

The demons attack was brutal, unlike any other they had faced. Hope had risen in the group at one point when they appeared to make progress, but this was ripped from them when the lecherous but wise monk was severely bitten on his right shoulder. Demons not missing the opening enclosed around him like a pack of ravenous hyenas attacking from all sides laughing. The black and pink clad demon slayer screamed for the monk and threw herself into the mass of snarling, snapping jaws her bone boomerang making little to no head way. Desperation clouded judgment leaving an opening that was far too easy for a demon to miss. A fire neko tried to save her mistress but stayed protecting the young kit, whom if left would be devoured in seconds. The haunting scream that had come from the lips of the beautiful strong demon slayer could have shaken the hearts of the darkest of creatures. The evil hanyou had merely chuckled and directed his attention to the silver inu who's eyes shone like the golden sun. He was the only member of the group to pass the demon hoard. The inu hanyou shouted profanities and attacked head on as was his style.

A small smile crept on to the crying mikos face as she recalled the brash hanyou and his strait forward style of attacks. Attack first think second, it had always worked before so when the evil hanyou had attacked head on as well it had shocked the inu. Fighting the evil being was never like this, he always sent reincarnation, puppet or beast into the mix never himself. Always cowardly, sneaky trying to deal with the group whilst keeping his distance. This attack stunned the inu casing a grotesque tentacle to be his wake up call. The inu though badly wounded didn't let a mere scratch stop him. Sword clashed with sword but the miko could merely watch.

She remembers trying to push her powers into her hands like she had done that fateful day she had been pulled down the well by a centipede demon. But it was impossible her powers refused to work even though she begged with all her heart and soul for even a glimpse of the familiar pink powers. The Kaimis were not with her and she watched as more tentacles pierced the inu she loved pinning him to the ground. It was the moment their eyes locked and she realized he new he was going to die. With renewed vigor the miko thrashed around refusing to let him believe he was going to leave her. The inu hanyous eyes softened as he saw the fight she was making for him. With the last of his strength he had released his blades of blood at the tentacle holding the miko and shouted to run.

The weeping girl couldn't remember the fall or crawling to her best friends body and cradling his head. She can only remember mumbling words that slipped from her lips about not leaving her and that they were going to wish on the jewel together and be happy. She had prayed to all the Kamis that he would open his eyes or his ear would twitch anything to prove he was still with her but no movement was made. Tears dripped onto his now peaceful face. Slowly raising her head to look around the clearing she could just make out the remains of her friends. A bloody lump mixed with purple cloth and pink armor was what she could only guess was what was left of her sister and the monk.

Glassy eyes turned to the edge of the clearing to where a pile of unmoving cream fur lay matted with drying blood. Her little kits once turquoise ribbon and fur Jacket was partly submerged in a pool of blood. The sight made something inside the miko snap. She had lost every thing with no reason to hold back. She let the mental dam of her miko powers burst and her power flowed full force, it seeped out of her every poor trying to find escape. She remembered the burning hatred caress her miko powers and directed them towards the evil monster who had destroyed the family she loved. She remembered the satisfaction when her glowing pink eyes landed on the now retreating monster. His face was one of horror. Never had he calculated the small fragile miko who so loyalty followed the pathetic hanyou could hold such power. The power was wild and untamed thought directed towards him it was clear she had no control. Her miko powers slowly ate away at the hanyou as if holding back wanting the beast to suffer.

Slowly the tears stopped and panic seeped in as she tried to remember what had happened to the evil hanyou. All she recalled was waking up in the middle of what appeared to be an explosion starting from somewhere at her feet. Her eyes were first drawn to the red clad form of the once inu hanyou now completely human, her powers had purified the demon out of him. She slowly walked over to him and knelt by his side and caressed his cheek as if he would wake from slumber and look at her with his usual scowl and ask "what are you doing wench!" She waited and wept for the remainder of the day and curled up into his now cold side and stayed there through the night. She had slept little and simply stared at his face until the first rays of sun peered over horizon bathing her pale skin in a warm glow. She would always remember that sunrise it was so beautiful the orange, pinks and yellows. It was under that sunrise she buried what remained of her family. As she laid the human inu in his grave she decided to rid him of the curse she had put on him. It didn't seem right that he should be bound and cursed even in the afterlife. Slowly she pulled the beads over his head, careful not to pull his ink black hair. She wished she could have seen him as a hanyou one last time and his cute dog-ears that first drew her to him. She had buried the slayer and monk together so they would never have to leave the others side again. There were no remains of her kit or the neko except the bloodied ribbon and fur jacket, which she buried next to the inu hanyou so he could protect her kit till the day she could join them. Never before had she resented her powers so much. The thought of her baby not having a burial because she and purified him was unbearable.

The sad lonely girl remembered the pull on her heartstrings as she picked up the cursed jewel and left her friends, her family behind and headed for the well.

Now she sat wallowing in misery. She couldn't return to the village and tell her mentor and grandmother figure; all but she had fallen, because she wasn't strong enough to control her own powers. So now she knelt by the side of the well beads in hand jewel around her neck waiting for the strength to return home and face the family she knew would welcome her home with open arms. But she didn't want that family. It pained her to think about it, but she had become distant from her blood family. She loved them dearly but it saddened her every time she returned home to see her mother had aged so had her grandfather and brother. Seeing grey hairs creep into her mother's hair and wrinkles fold into her skin, it scared her. Her mother was aging and so she had unknowingly pulled away from her family over the years. She knew her mother understood her resent withdrawn mood and encouraged her to be with her federal family. Her mother had told her to "follow her heart it will always lead you true". Her brother was growing and would always be there for their mother. He would miss her but understood the draw of adventure, but encourage regular visits. So with a heavy heart she had decided to live with her federal family and guard the jewel.

But it had all change now she didn't know where to go, she didn't care, she just wanted her family back. So she sat head pressed against the cold stone of the well wishing for a sign anything to give her the will to move forward. Listening to the leaves and birds she closed her eyes. All was peaceful the only interruption was the occasional drip of blood form her hand onto the lip of the well.

A twig snapping brought her out of her revelry. Her brain was bombarded with thoughts of who it could be. The despicable hanyou coming to finish her off, the taiyoukia come to kill her now that his half brother was dead, the one eyed elderly miko looking for her extended family. Everything rushed behind her eyes in the space of seconds making her feel lightheaded. What she saw made her heart stop.

"Kagome" came a voice.


	2. Salvation

**Author Note: Ok I was mean and left last chapter on cliffy. I had already written this chapter and contemplated leaving this for a week but I hate cliffys so ill post this now a whole 30 seconds after the first chap :P I plan to take this story far and I've always loved kag/inu papa fanfic but there aren't a lot so thought I'd give it a try will be a while before Inutaisho (Touga) comes into story I like to make things clear rather than brief. So many fanfics I've read leave gaping holes in plots I'm trying to avoid that. I don't own Inuyasha sadly**

**This chapter was edited on 10/12/14 only some spelling errors**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Salvation<p>

Her kit came hobbling out of the forest surrounding the clearing. Kagome could barely breath she was sure her heart had stopped. "Kagome…mama…..Kagome" his small pain filled voice reached her ears and almost knocked her from her feet. She launched forward arms outstretched, her hair whipped round behind her. Her feet couldn't move quick enough, her baby was ok and alive! As she approached him, he reached up with his small arms tears in his eyes that slowly started to leak from the corners. She picked him up and held him close to her chest, she was so scared he wasn't real and he would disappear in the blink of an eye. He tucked his head under her chin, his nose in the crook of her neck inhaling her scent and enjoying the warmth and comfort of his mother.

"sh..sh..shipo h..h..how did y..you survive I saw you, then…then I p..purified the area?"

Kagome was shaking all-over and could barely get her words out between sobs

"Mama I thought id lost you, i….i thought id n…never see you again*hiccup* N…Naraku had you and I saw Inuyasha and the ground with lots of b…blood. Kirara protected me with her body then flew off *hiccup* we..we had to run, there was an explosion "he burst into more tears his eyes were now swollen and red, his cheeks seemed to be permanently stained with streaks of tears.

"shhhhsh its ok I'm here….Wait! did you say Kirara…shes ok?" she questioned with hope in her voice. A small meow caused Kagome to spin around there in her smaller form was Kirara. Bloody battered but it was her. More overjoyed tears streamed down Kagomes face. "Oh Kirara I'm so glad to see your ok, thank you so much for saving my baby" Kagome bent down and cradled Kirara to her just as she was doing with Shippo. This was what was left of her family and she was not going to let them from her sight. The miko clung to the two demons like her life depended on it. She started to walk back to the well and sat on its edge. Looking down she saw her sleeping kitsune curled in her long hair fast asleep. The small kit in her arms snuggled deeper into her, grasping small fists of her hair making it known he was not going anywhere even in sleep.

Kagome had taken this opportunity to set Kirara down next to her and survey her wounds. Though her fur was matted with blood, she only had 2 substantial injuries one to her left ear and the other to her left hind leg. Kagome grabbed her yellow rucksack and proceeded to pull out antiseptic bandages. Though Kiraras demon blood would help her recover quickly, Kagome was not taking any chances. Once Kagome was happy with her work, she sat slowly petting her neko friend trying to think what she was going to do.

As she sat the sadness and guilt slowly started to creep into her mind again. What was she to do? Grasping the jewel that was on a cord around her neck she sighed and let the last of her tears slip down her face. A lone tear travelled down her cheek and dripped from her chin onto the shikon no tama. Unbeknownst to Kagome the jewel started to glow a soft blue.

A blue outline of woman appeared in front of Kagome. Slowly the woman approached and bent down to lift Kagomes chin. The touch did not startle Kagome for it was a warm touch, one of a mother or sister. Kagome slowly raised her head only to see the face of the one woman she aspired to be the most. "Midoriko-sama is that you?"

The woman gave a warm smile that Kagome found hard not to return." Yes it is I dear one" a saddened expression came over Midorikos face "You where not meant for such sadness Kagome, I am proud to see even in your great sadness your soul has remained untainted and pure"

Midoriko gave a reassuring smile." What do you mean I was not meant for such sadness?" Kagome looked worried, she didn't like the thought of her life already mapped out for her. She tried to reassure herself thinking it might just be a figure of speech. Midoriko signed and gave Kagome a look that panicked young miko "You were not meant to come to this time"

Kagome started to panic had she messed up the time line was she going to disappear into nothing because she had altered her own time too much. Midoriko saw the panic on Kagomes face and laid a reassuring hand on here shoulder. "Calm Kagome you were always meant for time travel. The mere fact your where born with the shikon no tama proves you were meant for greatness."

Kagome gave a confused look and was about to reply to Midorikos comment when she continued " Meant for time travel you were, but not to this date, 450 years early you are my dear, someone in the time you were meant for tampered with the well cutting the time you could travel to short"

Midoriko paused to judge the girls reaction. Kagome was shocked she was not meant for this time? "The well would have fixed itself a while after you arrived here allowing to travel on further into the past. But by that time the jewel has been shattered and so your quest to regain the jewel shards began"

Kagome looked dishearten at the thought of all the trouble she caused. Reading Kagomes face Midoriko gave the young miko a small smile "it was not your fault Kagome you should have not have come to this time. "

Suddenly a thought struck Kagome" if I was not meant for this time was Inuyasha supposed to stay sealed to the God tree?" Midoriko seemed pleased with her concern "Kagome you were meant for the past, which you have not yet visited this time line we are on now, might not happen if you use your knowledge to alter time."

She took in Kagomes shocked face and gave a light giggle "I have come to retrieve you and set you on your true course. I must warn you there are key moments in time that must happen they are key to the future and must not be altered"

"How will I know key points in time what if I change one?" Kagome yet again panicked. Midoriko gave a slightly exasperated look at Kagomes interruption " As I was saying the shikon no tama will help you. Your miko powers will sense when key dates approach." "Oh so sort of like animals sense danger? "Midoriko seemed to ponder the analogy " Yes like animals sensing danger, do not worry you will know when a time approaches they are usually large events so are not hard to decipher"

Kagome sighed in relief but instantly froze when she felt her kit move in her arms. She had complete forgotten her baby she would never leave him even if there was a possibility of changing the current time line. As if reading her thoughts Midoriko said "Your kit may travel with you, as will Kirara, though you will have to perform a full demon adoption ritual. That way there can never be to of the exact same demon in one time. You shall make a bond with Kirara one of mistress and protector the same that Sango performed before you" Kagome was saddened with the mention of Sango and was about to interrupt when Midoriko held up her hand to stop her " I will walk you through the ritual and give you basic training to protect yourself and your kit. Though I have no doubt that Kirara will aid you whenever needed" The small neko curled around her original mistresses leg purring her agreement. Midoriko bent down and scratched in between the fire cats ears enticing another purr.

Surprisingly Kiraras purrs awoke Shippo as he sat up rubbing his eyes he failed to notice the blue outline of a woman smiling as she watched him closely. "Mama I'm hungry do you have any candy in your bag?" Shippo pouted and with his still puffy red eyes he looked extremely adorable. A quite squeak of "Kawaii" behind him caused him to turn, ready to make a remark that he was not cute. As his eyes met with that of the blue miko he visibly froze. "Shippo this is Midoriko-sama, she is going to help me become your real mother and set us on a new quest" Kagome smiled brightly at her kit. Shippo just gaped at her, seeming overloaded with thoughts of a real mother and the ghostly miko.

Midoriko giggled and said "Are you a fox or fish demon?" With that Shippo shook his head and glared at the blue miko

Still giggling Midoriko tried to compose herself with a cough " Well you should return to the village explain what has happened to the villagers, collect supplies, eat, rest and meet me back here at midnight tonight, bring with you a shallow bowl of water and the following herbs" Midoriko continued to list a selection of herbs that wood be needed, Kagome placed Shippo on the floor and proceeded to write all the herbs on one of the pages in one of her now useless text books.

As Kagome was finishing writing down the herbs Midoriko bent down to Shippo " It is also customary for the new son or daughter to present the parent with a gift of some sort. I suggest a freshly caught rabbit it would make a superb stew. For a strong hunter like you I'm sure that's an easy task" Shippo puffed out his chest and nodded. He tugged on Kagomes sock and explained he was going to hunt. The proud mother smiled though was a little reluctant after all that had happened to let him out of her sight, but watched as he bound away. After saying farewell to Midoriko she headed towards the village. She was not looking forward to explaining what happened and was glad she let Shippo leave her side, Kirara was watching him and she didn't want Shippo reliving the battle she would have to retell.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so slightly shorter chap but thought I'd stop here at end of day. A few things people might be thinking as they read this that I want to clarify:<strong>

**Midoriko is apparently only 19 I always thought her older I haven't actually chosen an age but made her younger with the giggling and slight immaturity she might be a sort of older sister to Kagome rather than the usual mother older miko type. Speaking in her ear in times of need not sure yet but set her up for it.**

**Yes there could be 2 Shippos in this story (yay!) might not? not sure but again set it up for possibility. You can't really have two of the same person in the same time stream so by Shippo having some of Kagomes blood he will basically not be the same person.**

**My head hurts thinking about if Kagome changes distant past she will never end up getting Shippo so he will disappear into thin air...etc. In my fanfic Kagome will start new time line and everything from that point forward is a fresh start with key points having to be fulfilled. Even if Kagome is never born she is set in history by the kami**

**hope that clears some thoughts :)**


	3. Gifts

**Author Note: Hey so heres another chapter trying to publish one everyday but will probably slow down now till monday as I've a busy weekend :)**

**anyway checkout cover i spent whole of yesterday messing with it. I will post whole pic on deviant at some point but want to progress with story more before hand. (if you've looked at it the guy in the forint can you guess who it is? and no he's not a midget just sitting leaning against Kagome. you could tell in whole pic)**

**ok I dont sadly own Inuyasha. i love to hear from you guys so review and tell me any ideas they might not go anywhere but might spark idea. I'm just going with the flow with a basic plot in mind so could change drastically if good idea pops up. let me know what you think is it going to slow or to fast?**

**Edited on 10/12/14**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 <strong>Gifts<strong>

As midnight approached Kagome felt a chill run up her spine, something big was going to happen. Anticipation built up in the pit of her stomach, she would have been excited had it not been for the constant pull in the back of her head saying that she should be experiencing this with her best friends. Looking back at the small hut she had just left, a small smile crept onto her face at the memories that had been created here. A small giggle escaped her lips as she remembered the scream of "HENTIA!" and the echoing slap that would shortly follow.

Though Miroku pursued many women, she knew there was only one woman who had captured his heart. Her beloved sister had hidden her affections from the monk but he always had a knowing glint in his eye, showing her he knew the slayer loved him. Kagomes small smile disappeared as she thought of the family they would have had. Kagome could picture a large family of dark haired demon slayers with violet eyes, the ever growing family would be powerful and a true sight to see. As the miko stood thinking of the family that would never exist, she made a choice that would change her form that day forward 'I'm going to the past why cant I make sure Miroku and Sango have the happiest life possible. I might not see them again but I can set plans in motion to help them on their path to each other'. With that thought the miko felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see the pink and purple out line of the two people.

The pink figure stepped forward and raised her hand to catch the lone tear that had slipped down the mikos cheek." Don't cry little sister, it breaks my heart to see you cry"

The pink figure enclose her arms around the young miko and rubbed soothing circles in her back" S…Sango I…Im soo sorry"

"shhhh none of that Kagome it was our time, and id do it again to save you. You're my little sister and its a big sister job to protect the ones she loves"

More tears fell, but a small smile remained unwavering on the miko lips "Sango I already miss you both how will I survive without you?"

The slightly calmer miko replied glancing over at the purple outline of Miroku. Sango smiled brightly at here sister "Well your trips to the hotspings wont be as risky now you wont have to worry about this letch"

Sango gestured over her shoulder to the now pouting monk. Lowering her voice Sango whispered "Can you believe even in the afterlife you can be perverted"

Kagome slight shock dispersed into a fit of giggles which gave way to a full hearted laugh when a very familiar smack was heard followed be a screech of "HENTIA"

As her laughter subsided she saw the purple outline start to walk forward whilst rubbing what appeared to be a very sore cheek. Kagome herd a small "still worth it" before the monk came to a stop before her and pulled her into a hug, surprisingly his hands did not wonder, just simply held her close. "We have come for a reason not mealy to say goodbye lady Kagome"

Miroku stepped back to look her in the eye. "We are here to give you a gift. Where you are going will be dangerous"

Kagome looked down, she knew she was week but it was still hard to hear from the people who had died because of it. Miroku lifted her chin "Lady Kagome you are not week. You are one of the strongest in the group"

Kagome scoffed and tried to look down. Miroku held her chin in place. " Who freed Tessaiga from the stone it had been trapped in for over 200 years? Who stood, argued and even fired arrows against a taiyoukia even though she was mere human? Who after being abducted by a pack of wolfs still proceeded to befriend them and help destroy their enemy? Who brought together a misfit group of people and made them a family?"

Miroku released her chin allowing all he had said to sink in " Kagome you were the one who defeated Naraku, you merely need training" Sango said as she tried to reassure her sister

"Lady Kagome our gift to you is not a physical object but our knowledge. Though we had not lived long, our knowledge spans generations. It is past through both of our family's down to us and now to you"

Kagome gave the pair a worried glance. Sango chuckled "Don't worry Kagome to wont become some wise shaman, this knowledge will help with herbs, weapons and customs of demons. It should also help you get a better grasp on your miko powers"

The bright smile Sango gave was infections and soon both Miroku and Kagome were smiling. "We also give you our strength, together it should make you a formidable opponent to even the strongest demon" Miroku said as he stepped back to hold his beloveds hand.

"No more tears Kagome, we will meet again in this world or the next I'm sure of it. Nothing is going to keep me from my sister" Sango gave a sad smile as glistening pink tears fell from the corners of her eyes "

We both love you and no matter what changes happen Kagome, remember who you are and that we are always with you" With that the figures dissipated into bands of light and flew up into the air, making Kagome think of the northern lights she had seen in a text books from her time. The lights finally swooped down and flew strait through the miko. Kagome looked down at her arms that mimicked the glow of the lights. The spirits of her friends flew around her as if in a final reassuring hug, before retreating into the forest like two fleeting deer side by side. Kagome stared out into the forest for a while before sighing and remembering it was approaching midnight.

As she approached the well she felt a pull towards the Goshinboku. Once reaching its base she was shocked to see a red outline of her inu hanyou. She ran to the base of the tangled roots and began to scramble up them. Inuyasha pulled her up by the scruff of her uniform and drew her into a strong hug. Silence was broken by the sigh of the silver hanyou. "Kagome I need to tell you…..I…I cant let you continue to love me the way you do. I love you Kagome but as a family member not a..a….well y'know a mate"

The hanyou turned from her arms crossed in his haori, ears flat against his skull and cheeks tinted red. He only turned back to her when a hand reached up to cup his cheek and turn him back to her. Kagomes face only held an understanding smile "you still love Kikyo, I've understood that for a while. I love you Inuyasha. But if I truly look deep in my heart I to only love you as a family member. I believe it might be some of Kikyos emotions that are deeply engraved in our soul that made me feel so much love towards you" The Hanyou looked shocked at the explanation "When did ya get so wise and grown up wench?" She looked shocked as she thought over all she had said the words had just slipped out her mouth without any thought. 'This must have been related to the gift Miroku and Sango gave me'

"keh dam monk already given you his gift"

The hanyou sighed and looked at Kagome with a stern face. Kagome could see the warmth and love in his eyes that betrayed his hard exterior. "Wench where your going will be dangerous especially without me being there to protect your scrawny ass. I also have a gift for ya" Kagome said nothing just waited for him to continue.

"I hate being a weak human, but ya need protection so my gift to ya is my demon powers" The miko gasped and held her hands to her mouth. Wide blue eyes met with deep gold and the hanyou appeared to blush and mumbled "well not like I'm nona need them" The hanyou was knocked from his feet as a soft body collided with his. With Kagomes new strength off Sango and Miroku she easily cased the both of them to fall against the Goshinbokus wide trunk. Inuyasha looked down at her small form, as she wrapped him in a strong hug "K…Kagome need to breath…. Too tight" the hanyou gasped as she quickly realized him "I might be a spirit wench but I still need air!" "sorry" Came the quite reply of the miko as she found the bark at her feet very interesting. " Keh" was the only reply. "Inuyasha why give me your demon abilities. You hate being human. I couldn't doom you to be a human for the rest of your existence"

"Stupid wench what good is demon stuff when ya dead "questioned the hanyou

"Anyway its my dam gift and your gona shut up and take it!" Kagome gigged, as his red out line seemed to grow redder.

"I'll miss you Inuyasha especially your cute ears" she said as she rubbed the appendage "they aint dam cute wench and get off" The hanyou said as she swatted her hand away.

They stood like that till his face softened and he pulled her in for a hug "ill miss ya too, just don't be going anyway near any wimpy wolfs, don't want yay turning out to be Kougas mother or some think do we" he said with a laugh. Kagomes only reply was a red blush that stained her cheeks.

With that the red figure changed into a glowing band of red light and flew strait though Kagome.

The pain that grew, like a fire through her bones was nothing like the tingle she received with Songo and Mirokus gift. She did not see Inuyasha spirit hover over her until her cries stopped and then head off over the treetops into the forest.

The pain that Kagome felt was monstrous. It was like she had acid in her blood that was slowly dissolving her bones and muscle. She lay in darkness then slowly sat up from her lying position as the pain receded slightly.

It was an odd sensation to be sat on nothing, almost like a magnetic push keeping her off the ground. When she put her legs down to stand she was unsure of where the ground was. Her legs sank further from her sitting position until she was stretched up and standing.

She began to panic as she looked around to see nothing but and empty void. A sudden growl caused her to whip round faster than she thought she could. There in the darkness appeared to be an inuyoukia in true form. Its height was about the same as hers not the vast proportions of Sesshomaru or the skeleton of the great dog general. Its coat was a deep midnight black with tints of blue almost identical to Kagomes long locks. The black inu looked daintier than Sesshomaru and had longer ears. Though its fur was long around its neck it lacked the longer bower fur. The inus markings were the same as Sesshomarus but a deep blue that matches its fur exactly. Kagomes eyes were drawn the ruby red eyes of the demon and then to the crescent moon on the dogs forehead it was larger than Seshomarus, but blended better with its fur.

The inu cautiously approached her until it was arm length away. Its growl became louder until it seemed to form words "Master gift to mistress, we now one" The miko shook her head trying to grasp what the inu had just said "Wait your…were Inuyasha demon?" questioned the slightly shaking girl. "Yes n no, was masters now change, part of mistress"

"Oh so it sort of like Inuyashas demon powers created you out of me" A thought that had obviously come from either Miroku or Sango came to mind. 'Though it had only happened a few times, when a demon passed on and left his or her powers to a human friend. The powers adjusted the humans body to be compatible with the new abilities, taking on demonic features. The humans body would also create a 'beast' as the originals 'beast' would pass on with the demon.'

As Kagome scanned through her memories she worried over the fact there was no mention of Hanyou and miko exchanging power. 'What if I purify myself or lost my miko powers. Would I have to find a sword like Tessagia to help her cope with my demonic side?' she thought "No worry Mistress we special no burn, no sword and keep powers" The inu barked. " Mistress wake now, pup sad"

"pup what pup? Oh you mean Shippo he's a kit not pup"

The dog growled louder in reply becoming more agitated "pup ours, pup is pup" Kagome seemed shocked at the possessive reply of here inu counterpart. "Kit like cat, hate cats" Kagome almost missed the mumble as she stated to wake.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so my first idea was to keep Kagome human and never have her life extended even if she mated a demon but though of some epic idears and funny moments if she is a youkia. I played around with how, wish on jewel Midoriko change her, mate someone, change when bond with Kirara or Shippo? but thought this is a nice way of saying good-bye to friends.<strong>

**The strength Sango and Miroku give her will be explained latter as will the knowledge.**

**I tried to keep away form typical glowing spear so went with northern lights :) I also notices it seemed to be constantly be sad and depressing so tried to lift it with slight humour.**

**Kagomes sad at her loss but has decided to work in the past to help her improver there future. Her relation ship I have altered because of possible ways the story could go. She did love him and would have mated him but has now matured and as she said "I believe it might be some of Kikyos emotions that are deeply engraved in our sole that made me feel so much love towards you" you never know she might end up with him again its possible now she could become Kikyo wow I might use that. Ok so ill try update soon please review tell me honestly what you think so can improve :)**


	4. New Look

**Author Note: ****Ok wow longest chap yet XD This chapter has a definition in my story of what makes youkai and hanyou id like to hear from you to see if you understand i rewrote it three times and still I'm not sure. Read it and see this might be last chapter as I'm off to London for weekend and won't take laptop, but might type up on train so MIGHT be long chap monday? **

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**reveiw i like to hear form you guys.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 <span>**New Look**

"Mama mama come on mama you gotta get up, I can't loses you too!" Her pup was close to tears so she released a deep rumble like purr. She reached out to her pup and pulled him close to her chest and wrapped her tail around both of them….wait… tail! Kagome shot up to her feet sending a relaxing kitsune flying into the air. She was still at the base of the Goshinboku but had a tail! The accusing appendage flicked itself up onto her shoulder like Sesshomarus but proceeded to tighten around her neck. 'This thing has a mind of its own' Kagome thought. The suffocating miko wrestled with her own tail, trying out a number of wrestling moves that she had seen on Soutas video games. She ended up chasing it around, her inu instincts kicking in.

Kagome stopped her fight at the sound of someone laughing. Grasping her tail to hold it in place she turned her head to see her pup rolling on the floor with laughter "hahah mama….haha…you look sooo haha…funny" Kagome was happy to see her pup laughing but was very embarrassed she let her playful instincts take over. Glancing back at the possessed tail she gave an evil smirk.

Whilst her little kitsune was still laughing she used her tail to sneak around his back and tap him on his shoulder. He turned and saw nothing, his puzzled expression made Kagome giggle. Whilst he was still preoccupied she tapped his other shoulder, this happened three more times until Shippo jumped up and turned. Kagome had thought of this and with skill wrapped it around his leg and brought him up to eye level. The dangling kit was shocked but started to laugh with Kagome.

"Its good to see you are already getting used to your new body" Came a female voice. Kagome turned to see the blue outline of Midoriko smiling at her. " You knew this was going to happen?" Kagome questioned "I suggested it to your friends they were worried for you and wanted to help you in some way" Kagome gave sad smile. Her friends were always looking after her even in death.

"Now shall we start your bonding ritual it will be easier now you and inyoukai, oh but maybe you should see your new look first" Midoriko giggle as she pulled a mirror out of mid air. Kagome gave an excited yip, bit quickly clasped her hands over her mouth and turned to the older miko with a shocked expression "was that me?" Questioned the inu miko. "Yes it was Kagome. But do not worry it is a inus way of showing excitement. At present you are like a pup learning about yourself and have little control. This is something that we must work on before you travel further in time. Now here take a look you look very beautiful" Midoriko gushed the last part, loosing her usual mature exterior.

Looking into the mirror what shocked Kagome the most was her eyes. Her deep ocean blue eyes had changed to match eyes she new very well. Inuyashas honey golden eyes stared back at her. The golden eyes started to water at the thought of the inu hanyou who had gifted her his powers. Kagome sucked in a breath refusing to cry she had shed enough tears and was going to be strong, she would make them proud.

In between her eyes on her brow slightly hidden form view by he bangs, was a crescent moon just like her beasts and Sesshomarus. Her brow scrunched together as to why she would have the western crest on her forehead. She shrugged her shoulders and after some though brought it down to the fact like Inuyasha eyes she had gained his western heritage.

Progressing down her face, her checks were adorned with twin stripes over both cheeks. It was the same blue as her crescent moon and tint of her now longer hair and tail. She had pointed elven ears, fangs and claws which she thought would need a lot of getting used to, she had already cut her cheek. Thanks to her cut she also found she had demon healing abilities, this particular gift she was glad to have. She was always getting cut bruised and burnt. She had always been rather envious of Inuyasha healing abilities and tolerance to pain, though she thought half the time he was just to pig headed to show his weakness.

Looking down she noticed her school uniform barley fitting she had obviously grown in height. Her shirt tight around her bust, now shapely behind and hips which causes her skirt to ride up very high. With a blush Kagome tried to pull her skirt down.

Midoriko laughed at the flaming red miko, but took pity and with a wave of her had the garment began to grow and change. The green of her collar thinned and stretched to form the edge of a white haori. The sleeves widened losing the green cuff and gained red stitching to match those of a miko grab. Her red necktie stretched itself to become and obi around her petite waist. Her skirt grew and stitched together become a green miko hakamas. What shocked her most was the surprisingly light metal shoulder armor that grew from thin air. It was layered like the armor she had been standing on at the grave of Inutaisho. It even had small spikes that she thought she'd have to watch. Knowing her she'd hurt herself on her own armor. It also held the western moon on the lowest segment and was intricately engraved all over.

" There that's much better at least now you wont have all the men ogling that ridiculously short skirt" Midoriko chided." But I liked my uniform" Kagome mumbled "Now that's all settled shall we begin the bonding ritual?" "Yep oh yes please, then Kagome can be my mama for real" Shippo exclaimed so excited he was jumping around. "Ok kit calm down and we'll begin" a slight grow erupted from Kagome as she mumbled "pup pup not kit" her eyes briefly flashing red.

At that moment in time as Kagome reflected on what she looked like she realised she looked like a full inu youkai "Midoriko –sama why don't I have cute hanyou ears like Inuyasha had?" " That is a simple question with a long answer Kagome. Youkia are Power based beings that would have all originally been like Kirara with two forms. But both representing there animal, element or power. Over time some youkai evolved, as humans started populating the earth to blend in better. It proved better protection than their smaller forms, but takes a lot of tis why some yokia look like animalistic humans.

When a youkai is born it is created in two stages first is its power also known as youkai. As a lets say pup is conceived a small potion of both parents power is given to the new life. The physical stage follows the development of power, changing the physical form to accommodate the power.

In the case of the hanyou only one parent has the power, so the body changes to hold half the power hence the deformities, mainly based in the ears" " why doesn't the one parent simply fill the new life with the full amount of youkai instead of half?" questioned Kagome " they do that's where a problem is caused. During the last period of the pup in the womb the demon parents body reacts the pup only having half the power. So forces the full amount of power on a body that can only cope with half. Like with your modern magnets there needs to be two forces to push against each other and keep balance. Without an opposing force the hanyous youkai will become out of control and so will have to have a seal like Inuyasha Tessegai.

In you case you have taken the half of Inuyahas power and toped up the other half with your miko powers. Making you full inu-miko. Though you are actually by definition a hanyou, as a hanyou is being of two bloods, like you demon and miko.

You have no puppy ears because you had two forces when you were transforming earlier. Had you not been a miko, or had very little power. You would have ears like Inuyasha and would need a seal."

Midoriko let Kagome ponder this thought she was sure Kagome knew most of this from the slayer and monks memory.

As Midorikos eyes wandered they landed on the kit and grew as she gasped. The poor thing though slightly cleaner was still missing his fur jacket and ribbon leaving his hair free. His remaining cloths were muddy and had dried blood in places. The inu-miko following the blue mikos line of sight, also gaspping when it finally clicked that her pup was neglected and in a poor strait. Eyes turning completely crimson she pounced on her pup and gave a low growl purr. She stared to lick the mud and blood off Shippos face. Shippo was shocked at first but let out a contented sigh as he lent into his mother, enjoying the attention she was giving him. Kagome started on his hair nipping and tugging at any stubborn knots. Kagome came back to reality half way though and sat frozen tongue hanging from her moth looking at the amused face of Midoriko. A small purr from her lap brought her attention to Shippo. He sat curled up head inches away from her mouth. Realization hit her like atone of bricks, she proceed to wipe her tongue as a gagging noise left her mouth. She didn't want to offend Shippo so bit her lip and tried to forget what had just happened

"Though your kit""Grrrrrr""I mean pup is clean perhaps he would like some new clothes?" The kit in question rubbed his eyes and mumbled "New clothes sound nice *yawn* but can they be the same as these midorio-sama my papa gave me these and it all I have left of him" "Kawaii" was the only response form the miko as she gave a wave of her hand. Shippos clothes didn't change apart form becoming clean and the reappearance of his bow and jacket. There was only one minor change and that was to the paten on his haori instead of leaves there was a mix of leaves and crescent moons.

"Now shall we begin? Place the bowl of water in between the two of you" Kagome turned and walked to the spot she had first spotted Inuyasha sprit and was glad to see the bowl of water and herbs still waiting for her. Picking up the bowl she turned and walked back to Shippo, noticing she didn't had to watch the water as her graceful walking cased the water to barely stir. As she placed the water down and sat opposite Shippo "place the herbs into the water one at a time, letting each one sink to the bottom before adding another". Slowly Kagome added the herbs until she was at the last one. Midoriko held her hand up to pause the inumiko. "Kagome I must make you aware during this ritual, your beast will probably surface. Do not panic it is natural. Your beast must accept Shippo as your pup, if it has not done so already. It is also a form of introduction and a chance to learn each other's sent. Though your beasts behavior might appear threatening at some point, this is natural she is asserting dominance and showing the pup his pace, showing her as alpha female. Do not fight it let instincts take hold. She is a part of you and will not harm the ones you consider family" The blue miko gave a reassuring smile and gestured for her to continue. Taking a deep breath and smiling at a slightly worried but excited Shippo Kagome place the final herb in the bowl.

As soon as the herb hit the bottom of the bowl the water started to boil, purple steam rose to surround Kagome and Shippo. The fog seemed to draw Kagomes beast out. Red eyes soon glared down at Shippo as he let his eyes drop to the floor. A small pleased growl came from Kagomes throat. She circled the kit as if looking for a flaw. As if seeing something she lunged forward. Her fangs elongated and she heard Shippo squeak and go slack, she pressed her fangs to his neck. Shippo bared his neck futher and Kagome growled in acceptance of his submission. Kagome gave a quick lick to his neck then inhaled his sent engraving it to her mind. Slowly she released the kit and returned to seat opposite him. Midoriokos voice rose through the fog "you now must bite your hand allowing blood to flow. Then claps your hands together letting your blood mix and lower your joined hands into the water" Kagome bit her hand first, thankful for her new fangs. Then held out her hand to her son who did the same and clasped hands with her slowly lowering their hands into the water. As soon as their hands were fully submerged the water started to turn a bloody red and seemed to be absorbed by their hands. As this happened their hands smarted to glow following the lines of the veins in their arms. It was each others power and youkai traveling through the others bloodstream. Kagomes arm was and intricate web of blue power just like Shippos fox fire. Where as Shippos arm was a mix of pink and green. Using the knowledge given to her by Miroku and Sango she could only deduct that she was a poison related inu. It made the inumiko happy to know her son would be immune to poisons as well as miko powers. If trained properly he would become a great warrior, and strong mate. 'He's not even my son fully yet and I'm trying to get grand pups out of him *sigh* I'm turning into my mother"

Slowly the glow diminished on their arms as did the fog. They sat there in silence staring at one another. Kagome observed there was no change to herself or Shippo except for his tail. It had changed from a sandy color to match his hair with a black tip.

Her eyes snapped to Midoriko as she spoke "Shippo I think its best you give your gift now" the kit stood and backed up not letting his eyes leave his new mothers as a sign of respect. Losing eye contact after a bounding ritual could give the impression he thought her unworthy of being his mother. Reaching the edge of the forest he bent and picked up the large rabbit that he had caught earlier and started to walk back towards his mother. Slowly he held up the rabbit and lowered his eyes showing his alpha respect.

Kagomes instincts took over though she remained conscious. She took the rabbit that was still warm and used her claws to skin the rabbit and bit into the tender raw meat. It was like nothing Kagome had tasted before, instead of being repulsed like she thought, she wanted more. Kagome gave a content growl, signaling to Shippo she accepted the gift and he had done well. Slowly Shippo raised his eyes. Kagome pulled him into her lap and presented him with what remained of the rabbit they ate together for the first time as mother and son and a pack.

Midoriko stood observing the small family with a content smile. She would allow them this time, as it would be some time before they could share a moment like this again in peace.

Turning the pair she said " get your rest tomorrow we start your training" and with that the blue miko walked off into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so there was a long decryption of how hanyou are made did you understand it? i rewrote it three times trying to get ti right.<strong>

**Shippos tail being sandy colour I've always thought odds so now i can change it :P**

**is this progressing to slowly i wrote this yesterday fast and felt i was skipping important facts and leaving gapping unexplained who's in story so filled it out?**

**Also in no way am i Japanese and all my Japanese references come form knowledge from fanfics and basic research if I'm wrong correct me i would have to be spelling something wrong or give wrong meaning :)**

**I am shattered half two in morning here :P**

**Take a look at fan art i did:**

** art/Photo-435580857**

** art/Wrong-Time-Cover-435575550**

**Ok review love to here form you criticise if you want I'm looking to improve though i will be defensive but who isn't ?**


	5. Training

**Author note: Ok guys thanks to those of you who reviewed keep it coming i love to hear form you. now don't panic short chap just because ill post next in about 5 min i just want to keep curtain things to their own chapter.**

**Don't own Inuyasha (but go do i wish i owned Sesshomaru, think of all the things he could do for you...get your mind out the gutter i was thinking 'hot sunny day topless cutting grass with poison whip wait might kill grass o_O) hehe no I'm not crazy i know he's a anime character :P**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>** Training**

The next few weeks were spent training the inu-milko with her new powers. Using the knowledge from Sango and Miroku she picked up human and miko combat quickly. But struggled greatly with her demon powers. Kagome was glad that her teacher was a miko as many times she lost control and in a fit of rage would have destroyed the whole forest had it not been for her.

They found miko powers worked on her, but it had taken little effort to walk through holy barriers. They merely caused mild discomfort at the slight burning sensation, which felt much like sunburn. Again Kagome was thankfully for her demon healing as the burns was gone in a matter of seconds. She shuddered at the thought of putting some of the green gunk on her burns that Hojo had once given her.

The training had not been what Kagome expected from the kind smiling Midoriko. She had in the blink of an eye turned into a ruthless training machine.

Kagomes mornings consisted wake up a sunrise, walk from Kaede hut to the well proceed to pull back an empty demon bow 60 times. Which apparently got her used to the correct stance, thought Kagome felt the same except for a aching arm and shoulder. After a quick meditation she would have to create and attack her own holy shield, till it broke. But with each passing day her shield grew stronger and took more effort to break.

It would be at this time Shippo would wake and she would prepare him, herself and Kaede breakfast.

Midoriko being the kind-hearted miko she was had gotten Kaede to volunteer Kagome to fetch all the villagers water for them. Though the village was fairly small the family's were large and required a lot of water, especially when Midoriko refused to let the women of the village strain themselves by walking to the stream to wash, which meant more water for Kagome to fetch.

After lunch the hard work would begin. At the beginning of the week it had been learning control and battle moves. Now the lessons consisted of Kagome fighting with everything, to prevent herself from being cut in half by her mentor. Midoriko was not afraid to harm Kagome. Cuts and bruises littered the inu-mikos skin, thankfully after training they were gone by the time she walked in Kaedes hut. After her battering from Midoriko she would have to meditate. This was a battle itself, as her beast hated sitting sit. On one occasion Shippo had walked in on her meditation, her inu side took the distraction and decided to play with her pup. Midoriko had reappeared in the clearing to see Shippo and Kagome rolling in the mud play fighting. With I slight clear of her throat Midoriko got their attention. Kagome snapped out of her red eyes and raised her head sheepishly towards the older miko. Kagome gave a weak smile and in return Midoriko gave a very good impression of a stern mother who was about to scold her child, the look came complete with tapping foot and crossed arms. If Kagome had not been on the receiving end of the look, she would have laughed.

As training progressed so did her skills but strangely her demon powers caused her constant problems. At the end of her third week Midoriko approached her and said with a slightly stern face "I have a taught you all I can about your human and miko powers. Your demon powers are mainly under control but I think you need a demon to train you. It is safe for you to do so now that you have complete control of your purification." "Ok then" Kagome started with a smile" that means we have to find a demon. Maybe I could ask Kouga or Sesshomaru. I'm sure Kouga would help, but now I'm part demon he might push for 'his woman' to become more" Kagome felt a chill go down her spine at the thought of living in that dark smelly cave. Not to mention how possessive Kouga seemed to be of her, in the fights with Inuyasha that se could still clearly see in her mind. Her inu side chose this time to show her opinion and growled at the thought of having a wimpy wolf as a mate. That phrase was very well known to Kagome and guessed it was her demons link to Inuyasha that made her say that.

"No I believe trying to find someone in your new time would be more productive. It might help create bonds" Kagome swallowed at the thought of being alone in a new world save for Kirara and Shippo. "Don't panic you are strong and will protect your pack. With the combination of Inuyasha powers, Sango and Miroku strength and your own power, you are as powerful as Sesshomaru maybe a bit more. At Kagomes gasp Midoriko smiled and continued "This will put off weaker demons from crossing your path, you must watch the more powerful, they will seek you out for a mate if male, and try to kill the competition if female. Using the skills I have taught you, it would be best to hide your aura. Now we must address your bond with Kirara. She will already be in the time you are going to and must not meet her self like she is now. Hold out your hand cut your wrist in the shape of Kiraras star that is on her forehead. Then allow miko and demon powers to seep out your cut and press it on Kiraras forehead." Kagome felt something rubbing her leg and looked down to see Kirara "shall I start the process now?" Questioned Kagome "Wait till we reach the graves of your friends, you did say you wanted to perform the bond there did you not?" With a nod Kagome went off to say her good buys to Kaede "I will miss ye dearly child" Kaede said as a tear slipped from her one good eye "Thank you Kaede you have been like a grandmother to me I will never forget you." Kagome said as she hugged the elderly miko. " Maybe I shall meet ye in this new time" Kaede said trying to reassure the inu miko.

* * *

><p><strong>review review review!<strong>

**next chap will be up in five min not that anyone is online right NOW XP**


	6. Warning

**Author Note: ****Sorry another short chap but the next is almost done and things are starting the get interesting. hehe can't wait might post first part after this chap XD I'm rubbish at waiting XP**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 <span>**Warning**

The sun was high in the sky its rays beating down on Kagomes raven hair she was saying her final good buys to her friends. She lay wreaths of flowers on each mound of dirt. She bent down laying a hand on Inuyasha grave. "Inuyasha I will do all I can to make sure you and Miroku and Sango have a good life. The three of you have given me soo much, the least I can do is return the favor" With new confidence she turned and approached Shippo Kirara and Midoriko who were standing waiting " Who knows maybe I can help Inuyashas family so he won't grow up alone. I could save Sango and Mirokus family too, I know of Naraku and Onigumo so could stop him." Kagome was saying these things but didn't believe what she was saying. "Your burden is already great do not make it large with thoughts of changing the whole world for good. Remember some things must happen." Midoriko laid a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Now shall we start your bonding to Kirara it's quite fitting to do it in the presence of her previous mistress. I know Sango is happy you will look after each other." Kagome smiled and turned to "Kirara shall we begin?" A nod and meow was her answer

"Ok then let's get started" bringing out her pointer finger she rested the claw on her skin, took a deep breath and began cutting Kiraras Diamond into her wrist the blood dripped down her am and off her elbow creating a small puddle of ruby red liquid. Kagome relaxed letting her powers flow into her blood and slowly outstretched her hand. Lining her engraved wrist up with Kiraras matching symbol, she pressed down softly on Kiraras head.

Kirara was enveloped in a pink light. Kagome had to sheiled her eyes it was so bright. She panicked when her wrist began to burn, thinking she was purifying her neko friend. The light dimed and disappeared, Kagome looked up to Kirara she looked almost the same.

Kagome was surprised by the third tail that swirled around behind the neko. She was also was fractionally darker becoming more a honey gold. white tip adoned her ears, tails and paws, making it look like she had een walking through snow. Kirara meowed showing her acceptance of the new look.

The pair turned to Midoriko awaiting further instruction. "Now that you are prepared and ready, there are somethings I need to go over with you. When you join your new time the well will close and will not work to send you anywhere past or future" "but why?" Kagome interrupted " when joining your new time you will become a fixed point, meaning you can never disappear because you changed history too much. Understand you must still protect the shikon jewel" Midoriko held up her hand when it looked like Kagome was going to interrupt" There will only be one jewel your jewel. During the time you are entering, the jewel was in the possession of Sangos village. Though they will eventually question you as to how you got the jewel. By that time I'm sure you'll be known as a kind strong individual. Your real enemy is the one who tried to seal the well to stop you from travelling to that time. He is a dragon by the name of Owatatsumi he is The Lord of the south and his son is a youkai you've heard of and even met, his name is Ryuukotsusei.

Beware of dragons the are extremely territorial, un loyal excluding mating. Anything they own or class as their treasure is completely off limits to all others. Dragons love gold, jewels and treasures. If you are ever caught trying to steal a dragons treasure begging will do you no good, run and pray you survive. Look into Sango and Mirokus memory's they will give cases of burnt thieves hung on display on the outer walls of the dragon palace. The reason Owatatsumi wishes you to never arrive in his time is because he has the power of foresight, though it rarely works .He has seen you take something of his. My guess is he sees the jewel as his. I doubt youd be stupid enough you steal from a dragon" giggled Midoriko. "Know that I will always be with you Kagome. The jewel is part of me so I will help where I can but do not panic let the waves of destinies wash you down your true path. All that is left for you to do is jump in the well" Midoriko bent forward and placed a kiss on Kagomes forehead "I am proud such a strong , kind, caring woman is protecting the jewel" with that she disappeared back into her prison of the jewel.

* * *

><p><strong>so yep i wanted to change Kirara slightly as if she ever met her self it could be problematic. so i changed her but kept her the same colours just darker and the white tips.<strong>

**the name Owatatsumi comes from the Japanese dragon water god no my character isn't a god (he might think he is) just pinched the name like some one might be called Persephone? ok maybe not good example but you get the drift XD**


	7. Investigate

**Author note:**** couldn't wait had to post this now end is awesome. don't jump to the end though.**

**It all happens in this chap we had a slow start but now were flying :)**

**i dont own Inuyasha :P**

* * *

><p><span>Chapture 7 <span>**Investigate**

Kagome, Shippo and Kirara all peered over the edge of the well. Looking into the dark chasm " Well this is it. How do you think we should do this" Kagome questioned "All together mama" cried Shippo latching on to his mothers neck. He had seen Kagome and Inuyasha jump down the well many times and return safely. But he feared that the well wouldn't let him through and he lose his mother forever. Kagome feeling his slight shiver as he buried his head in her neck decided to ask, "my brave pup isn't afraid is he? THE kitsune who fought and helped defeat Naraku?" "Num-hun" he mumbled into her neck "there is no need to be frightened hunny. Midoriko has said you and Kirara are coming with me and I trust her. If it makes you feel better you may get in my haori" Shippos face brightened and he climbed into the outer layer of her haori. "Kirara are you ok with being in my arms" Kirara meowed nodded yes. She jumped into Kagomes arms and looked from this new height down the well. Kagome jumped up onto the edge of the well took a deep breath and with one final glance round at the time she had grown to love she jumped down the well.

A blue light enveloped her and she was shocked at the cold force that hit her usually it was a warm feeling like being wrapped in a blanket. This was cold like jumping into a frozen lake. Though it was cold it was also refreshing like cleaning away the dirty and problems of the feudal era. She was slightly glad Shippo asked to go in her haori she knew even with his fur coat he would be cold. Her new outfit crept the cold out very well she wondered if it was like Inuyashas fire rat outfit and how it mended and cleaned itself. She would have to ponder that later as she was pulled from her thoughts at the familiar feeling of slowing down. At that moment her feet hit the sandy bottom of the well.

Her eyes fell on the familiar site of the wells stone walls. But they were notably newer and seemed to be a brighter grey. Surprisingly it was night she did not think that had been travelling through time for too long but then maybe they simply arrived later, they were travelling time.

She was dishearten when she looked up and saw no vines and wondered how she was going to climb out the well. At the top of the appeared to be torchlight. She was about to shout for help when the thought that she had demon abilities hit her she could just jump out. Looking down to Kirara who moved to sit on her mistress's shoulder and Shippo who had drifted of to sleep in the warmth of his mothers haori. She bent and jumped out of the inky depth of the well. She was almost sad at the thought of that being the final journey through the well. It had become a sort of companion through her travels and always help the joy that she would be seeing her friends or family again, now it was merely a dried up well.

A shout made Kagome turn to see a demon in armor attempt to tackle her. She jumped up with little effort and turned and was about to ask what his problem was but was stopped when her senses alerted her to a group running towards her. The sound of swords being drawn made Kagome narrow her eyes and releases a low growl.

They had no idea she was far more powerful than all of them put together, so tried to hide her anger, she didn't want to start an unnecessary fight. Her hands started to glow pink and twin katana appeared she didn't want to kill these delusional demons, they obversely thought her someone she was not. Her miko blades clashed with metal as the first of what appeared to be a guards attacked. Using both her swords in a scissor motion she cut his sword in two. The guards shocked face made a evil smirk appear on Kagomes that would have reviled Sesshomarus. The other guards attacked all at once causing Kagome to weave and dance between them swinging her swords with poise and precision. The wounds she caused would be the most effective for rendering an enemy useless in a fight without long term consciences. Hearing a vast number of demons approaching she desired to try a tactic she had from Sangos memory. When being attacked by a large number of opponents, do the unexpected. To escape head to their camp use this time to learn of your enemy and render possible advantages useless. They will expect you to run away, so heading strait through their camp not only will it hide your sent with their vast mix, you will also confuse them. And have opportunities to weaken them

Using her demon speed she ran off slightly to the right of the approaching demons careful to mask her sent. Hiding he sent was one of her weaknesses with her demon abilities, she could only hold it for so long.

As she approached their camp what she saw made her stop in shock was it appeared there was a small army staying in tents. They were not labeled with crest or colors and had been camouflaged very well. The small village of tents appeared to have been here for quite some time as they were a little worse for ware. The grass walk ways were muddy showing there had been resent rain. There were a few demons remaining but it seemed they were stupid enough to she a whole army after one person who was innocent.

Kagome slowly stared walking down one of the muddy alleyways. She could sense demons in some of the tents, this was confirmed by the occasional snore. She had reached the middle of the camp. Trying to find out who these people were and what they were after was proving to be difficult.

Just off to the right of the central clearing was a larger tent. Taking this to be the leaders, she decided to be do some investigating. By this point se had a few ideas as to who they were. Though what would be Inuyasha forest wasn't labeled as the west It was still part of it. Judging the efforts this army had gone to hide themselves made her think they weren't from the west. To add to that over 80% of the demons she had encountered were reptilian and using Sangos and Mirokus knowledge again, she knew reptile demons usually came from the South. But there wasn't meant to be war anywhere near inuyashas forest so what were they doing here?

Crouching low making sure Shippo was still asleep, she asked Kirara to stay watch and crept under the side of the tent. There was one demon inside but he or she was fast asleep and didn't seem to be waking soon. The inside of the tent was a vast contrast to the outside. Gold was its color. Everything shimmered in the low torchlight. Gold drapes hung form the sealing and were loosely tied to the side of the tent, creating a further extravagant feel. The furniture was not what she expected. Instead of temporary furnishings the room was littered with large dark wood pieces each dusted with gold leaf. It was unbelievable this furniture would take at least 6 men or three demons to move it. 'Whoever's tent this was, is either very important or very stupid'. She was swaying to the latter.

Standing up slowly she froze at a groan that was made very close to her left. Almost directly to the left of her was a large four-poster bed thin chiffon gold curtains that hung from the sides. Looking through the material she could see the bed was littered with gold pillows. There in the middle of the bed was a pail blue skinned demon lying on his front, head pointed in her direction. His shortish messy silver and sea green blue hair covered his face, but Kagome could tell he had a strong jaw, where she could see blue markings running vertically up his face. His stong shoulders were adorned with blue stripes that bent to fit the contorts of his body. Kagomes eyes wondered lower and she wasn't sure if to be thankful when her eyes hit the gold sheets. She chastised herself for looking and put it up to her demon playing up again, and that the fact wasn't helped by the fact he as a attractive demon.

Slowly she stepped away from the bed and headed towards a slightly less extravagant part of the tent that held a large dark wood table with a map on it. Glancing over at the map she saw the well was circled.' Why would someone circle the bone eaters well it isn't even good for water' thought kagome. Her eye was drawn to a dagger that was stabbed through a letter. Bending over the table further she read the letter

_My son_

_I fear the precautions I had taken are in vain. The thief approaches. The raven being will appear from the old dry well, I showed you five years ago. Much has changed since my last vision but the ending is still the same. This being will steal what is mine! Find it kill it and prevent the sorrow and anger of your father._

'Well whoevers father this was had serious issues.'

Re reading the message she worked out this was obviously someone looking for her. The raven being referring to her hair and coming form the well. 'I wonder how many people will appear out of that well' Kagome thought sarcastically. Suddenly Kirara was on her shoulder and she sensed a demon presence approaching fast. Thinking fast she hid behind a screen that was positioned up the corner. Suddenly it clicked who had writen the letter and who was in the bed 'kagome you realy are getting slow she thought. The person in the bed was...

"Lord Ryuukotsusei!"

The demon messenger burst in shouting for his lord. The only reply was a growl as the figure on the bed began to move. From behind the screen Kagome struggled to see what was happening at the gold end of the tent 'stop it Kagome you shouldn't be looking' 'and talk to self first sighn madness' came her beast growling reply

"WHAT IS IT!" Came a angry shout, that made Kagome jump. "S..sir t..there was a sighting of a woman coming out of the well" there was a sudden thump as Ryuukotsusei hopped out of bed "well where is she?" came his turn voice as no reply came he continued "don't tell me she escaped if it's a woman she can't be that smart" Kagome had to hold a growl at the dragon demons comment." Well you see s...sir we a..attacked b..but she fought back s..she had a strange power. She ran before more men could capture her. W..we can't find a trail a...anywhere sir." A loud snarl erupted from the lords throat. He threw the message out of the tent shouting after him" Find her or ill roast you to a cinder" Kagome had seen enough so slowly lifted the edge of the tent and slipped out,

Just as she was raising from the ground a hand clasped on to her shoulder "Well well look what I found?" Came a deep rough voice Kagome span on her heel to face the demon who spoke. He was a lizard demon brown scaly sin adorned his long neck a pink tongue slipped through his lips, almost flicking Kagomes nose. His large yellow eyes didn't scare the inumiko she had seen worse. Overall this demon was not very powerful he couldn't even retain a human shape, looking more like a over grown lizard in human cloths. " Lord Ryuukotsusei will reward me well for this, but first lets have a little fun." The lust in his eyes made kagome want to puke " Why is it every time a woman gets caught the male presumes he can have his way with her?" The demon laughed" your feisty I like that" Kagome rolled her eyes "All demons want a good fight and chase before they rut genius!" Kagome rubbed here temples. Why were all males (except Sesshomaru) in for one thing. The demon had somehow taken this as a sighs to start. Whilst Kagome was in her thoughts the demon flicked out his tongue to lick Kagomes cheek. He gave a yelp of pain when a glowing pink hand grabbed his tong purifying it to dust. The demon fainted from pain. But was quickly replaced by twenty guards.

Kagome took her battle stance and manifested her twin kantana that shocked the demons and seamed to put them off for a second before they all attacked. Kagome defended and attacked, but was knocked to the ground spending a now awake Shippo rolling across the ground. This caused all attack to stop. The demons looked at the small kit as he stood and matched up to his mother "kick their weak butt mama, they got nothing on you" Shippo said with surprising courage. The demon guards merely scoffed, one decided to reply "What would a weak pathetic kit know about fighting? With a whore for a mother I'm surprised you can speak" what happened next doomed the group. The demon who had spoken took one step and kicked Shippo right in the rips, sending the little kit flying into a nearby tent. Kagome who watched Shippo go flying went running after him. Pulling the tarpaulin off of him she saw him curled up in a ball but breathing steadily.

A feral roar escaped her throat as she sapped her head to the demon group. Glowing blue eyes stared at the demons, Miko and inu working together to make those who dared harm her pup pay. As they readied there weapons Kagome released her Aura causing some of the group to fall to their knees from the force and weight of it. " You dare attack and harm my pup you shall all pay dearly!" Kagomes voice was an odd mix of her own and her beast, neither willing to let the other to have full control.

In a flash she had the first demons head rolling on the ground. She proceeded to the next and defended with one blade and attacked with the other. Using the demon she had just stabbed as a boost she jumped over five of the armored demon severing heads as she went. Dancing around the blades with grace she failed to see the awed und lust filled eyes of the demon who had sent these demons to catch her.

One word rushed through his mind

'MINE!'

* * *

><p><strong>o_O<strong>

**X) luv it**

**Tell you what don't mean to sound smug but i rally wish i wasn't writing this, its a dam good story and i want to read it not write if you know what i mean.**

**now I googled Ryuukotsusei and the ono images of human form are fan art (because never shown in anime as human) the Ryuukotsusei on google has weird puple hair, its cool but i want my character to have deadly appeal. I created the front cover with him on first so if you can't picture him take a look at it.**

**i have already takes bait about this but thought id say it again. his hair is short to contrast Tougas long silver locks. the colours of his hair match main of dragon in anime. skin colour is colour of mask on dragon forehead markings are the same as on mask. I'm playing around with his red eyes, the mask has red eyes in anime but don't know if a bit too similar to Naraku.**

**ok well there you go that is my weekends work it might not be my best as i was writing it on the train to and back from London and distractions happen easily.**

**anyways review and hope you had a great weekend i did :)**


	8. Hatchlings

**Author note:**** so i was trying to go for longest chap yet but i felt that this kind of needed to be on its own. i started next chap with the idea of leaving them to peter but its late I've been working and with trying to post once a day ill keep next bit for tomorrow.**

**I love nickel back and listened to 'next go Round' and ' follow you home' whilst writing this and i think fit whats going on in Ryuukotsusei head very well minus modern references (which is whole thing but you get idear)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 <span>**Hatchlings**

Ryuukotsusei left his tent when he felt a immense aura that rivaled his own. Exiting his tent he had not predicted this. A beautiful demoness was attacking and killing his men with skill and prowess. His eyes could not stray from her form as she somersaulted over his men decapitating them as she went. Her sapphire black locks flowed around her as she moved, he could imagine her hair spread wildly over his golden pillows as she panted for was strong and powerful and would not be easy to tame. But hearing her growls and grunts pulled more images of her writhing under him to the surface of his mind. Her unmerciful attacks only added fuel to his fire, this gem of a female was not to be messed with, and oh how he liked that. Her glowing blue eyes made his own widen, she possessed holy abilities. This demoness was becoming more and more desirable by the second. This irresistible demoness with sapphire hair, glowing diamond eyes and almost white porcelain skin was a treasure and he would have her.

Seeing more of his men approach her. He gave a powerful roar to grab the attention for his men and hopefully make the demoness week at the knees. The reaction he received form the demoness was not what he expected.

Without even a glance at the person who just caused all the demons to freeze. She turned and slowly, head high walked thought the crowd towards her pup. She bent down and scooped him into her arms, cooing softly as he whimpered in pain and proceed to walk from camp as if nothing had happened.

Ryuukotsusei was astounded she hadn't evened acknowledged his presence every demoness he had ever met swooned over him and begged to become his mate. Even those of great power sought him out to try and convince him to mate them. Know there was one that had caught his attention he couldn't even get her to bat an eyelash. Her blatant dismissal enraged and attracted him. She obviously had a mind of her own and wouldn't fall to her knees at one of his smoldering smirks. The thought of her on her knees before him aroused him like nothing before. Her strong mind would be broken to fit his will, but he was sure their hatchlings would inherit it with hopefully many of her other aspects.

What was the matter with him he had only been in her presence seconds and he could already picture her swollen with his seed and hatchlings playing at her feet. He had never wanted a family before, the thought of small brats running around and a hormonal female did not seem appealing at all. This female on the other hand caused the thoughts to only aroused him further.

The thing he didn't like adopt the holy demoness was the kit his gem was carrying, if someone had already claimed her he could kill him and claim her for himself. He would rid her of the kit and impregnate her with his hatchlings. He would not allow his offspring to have to share their mothers' love and attention. She would have only eyes for them.

Kagome could feel the lust pouring off the demon who had exited the tent and roared his men to halt. There was no doubt that he could have stopped then with a simple command, he wanted to show off and have her melt into a love sick pile of goo at his feet. 'not this girl bozo!' Her demon had receded slightly at the roar he gave, but was still close to the surface. She to didn't like this cocky male and so wholeheartedly agreed to leave without a glance and collect her pup. She felt a gust of wind to her right and knew with a sigh that this demon was not going to let her walk off. 'yet another Kouga bothering me' Looking up to meet the red eyes of the dragon lord. She had to admit he was hansom. his messy locks just screamed bad boy, she so wanted to run her hands through it and tidy it up and lift his bangs from his face. She knew that would be unwise so merely narrowed her eyes waiting for the silence to be broken.

Ryuukotsusei couldn't believe it she was even more enchanting up close. Her glowing diamond eyes had change to beautiful gold. If that wasn't a sign then he didn't know what was. Dragons and gold were like two sides of the same coin. His mind again wondered to their golden-eyed hatchlings, he would be the envy of every dragon, with hatchlings eyes that color. He was broken from his thoughts by the sight gush of wind to his left side. Returning to admire the demoness more and ask her name, he found her pervious spot empty. Turning he saw the female walking at a leisurely pace towards the west. Making a small growl of disapproval he again ran and stopped in fount of the female. This time she had her head down looking over the kit, and didn't see him, so walked strait into his hard chest. The feel of her soft body against his own made his arousal ache with need.

Kagome looked up with a frown upon her face, she was getting fed up with this male and his lust. She decided to be strait to the point, her kit was in pain and she wanted to help relieve it. "do you mind your in my way" came Kagomes stern voice "now where would such a lovely gem as yourself be going in such a hurry?" questioned Ryuukotsusei "look in case your that slow, ill say this slowly. My pup was just attacked by your men for no reason! Excuse me for wanting to put some distance between us and yourself. he is in pain and i must find hurbs to tray him" Ryuukotsusei liked the spark in this woman's eyes as she spoke about her pup ' will make good mother' his beast growled ' indeed but we must rid her of the kit first' "please except my apologies for my men we have been waiting a long time for something of the upmost importance and are restless." "That is no excuse! My pup is injured thanks to their ' restlessness'! What have you been waiting for that would require a whole army?" Kagome wanted to hear his explanation even if she knew his plan. "We have been waiting for something extremely valuable" he said this as he twisted a piece of hair around his finger. Kagome snatched her hair back and replied quite calmly "well you must be very foolish to have lost something of so much value in the first place." Ryuukotsusei gave a low growl, he did not like what this female was insinuating. "it would be hard to loses something you have yet to posses" came his reply through gritted teeth "Oh so you're a thief then, as something that was not originally yours cannot be claimed simply because you wish it" "You'd be surprised what I could claim when I want to little inu" his smirk made a chill go down Kagomes spine. He glanced down to her pup, the look that flashed in his eyes made kagome pull Shippo further in to her chest. "You shall return with me and I shall see that the kit is treated" Kagomes beast almost broke through at the mention of kit and not pup, but Kagome bit her tongue before she could reply and he continued " what are you doing with such a pathetic thing? A powerful demoness like yourself should have strong hatchlings. It took only one kick to knock this thing out." He made a disgusted gesture to Shippo he then lent forward and whispered in her ear " If you come with me I can supply you with the means of creating a strong powerful brood" he was about to nip her collar bone when pain ripped through his scalp. Hearing him disrespect her pup caused her beast to break free. She gripped the silverfish hair she soo wanted to touch earlier and yanked his head back. His face was priceless. She copied his actions, lowered her face towards his and whispered "if I wanted a powerful brood, which I don't, I would look elsewhere I doubt you could keep up" she threw him to the ground stepped over him and carried on walking. She suddenly paused and turned to him. "In future if you wish to get in to a demoness bed do not disrespect her pups. As you'll probably find your self missing a crucial body part needed for having a brood of your own." With that she turned and walked off.

Ryuukotsusei was glad he wore lose hakama because he was very much aroused after her dominate display. 'She'll be feisty in bed too, oh the things ill teach her'

Slowly her form disappeared over the brow of the hill she was in no hurry to get away so he knew he would most likely find her in the near by village. This land was ruled by that ridiculous inu youkai who thought demons should live peacefully with humans. Ryuukotsusei sneered at the thought. Stupid dog should just stay in his kennel and look after his Inukimi who followed after him like the bitch she was. She was the only other female who had ever turned her nose up at him. ' Must be a bitch thing' he concluded he had never been interested in the wise but week Inukimi she wined constantly and literally threw her self at Inu no taishos feet, which was enough to make him gag.

His holy inu wasn't like that, she was hard to get ,powerful and fiery. Any demon would want her; it was not surprising she already had a pup. What confused him was that she smelled pure unmated and even a virgin. But why would she have the kit if it was not hers, it was unheard of for a demon to accept another's as her own. Even family members turned a blind eye. Inu would only adopt if the pup was already part of their pack. The kit was obviously not inu, so it was unlikely her was pack. Inus tended to keep their packs to dog demon only. It didn't shake the dragon knowing she wouldn't class him as pack until he gave her offspring, it was all trust related.

Dragon females were notorious for being unfaithful, even though a males bond to his female was unbreakable. He remembered his father watching his mother with a broken heart as she openly showed affection with other males. An advantage to a inu mate would be once a mate bond was made she would be loyal only to him. As his thoughts roamed through the tendencies of inus he was hit with a thought. His inu female was traveling west towards that weakling of a dog general. It was common knowledge that Inutashio hated Inukimi. 'what if the dog general sees my dark haired inu?' he was sure he too would be enamoured with her just as he was. He couldn't allow that to happen she would be his and no dog would take her. So with an evil smirk he headed back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Right so you might say he's only spotted her for like what 5 mins and he's got it all planned out. well i want him to come across lust driven and very possessive. i didn't think a gradual relationship would work neither hate each other then develop feelings, he's the kind of guy that would just kill you if he didn't like you.<strong>

**i love stories where the guy is possessive incase you couldnt tell so many things can cause problems XD**

**Poor shippo big bully! how dare he say that about little shippo! (u wrote the dam thing crazy girl)( I'm tired can you tell :P)**

**so there is another chap will try post gain tomorrow but baby sitting and might forget so sorry if i do I'm also working and fan art of Ryuukotsusei in his gold bed my glasses are stemming up whilst working on it lord help me when we get to lemon I'm going to be bright red for days XP **

**review i love all your comments**

**BIG thanks to anyone who already has it really helps me keep working (not that id stop. i plan to finish this fanfic i hate when people leave it open. judging how long it is so far and we have only just left starting blocks were in for long trip) **

**question want to display fan art in some way any suggestions are welcome**

**bye :)**


	9. New Old Village

**wow this takes me over 20,000 words and I'm not even into this story yet we have decades to pass before i can use a really good idea i had dam it ! X( I pushed myself to make it the longest so far will comment more at bottom of this chaps don't want to give anything away :)**

**I don't own Inuyahsa (such a shame)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9 <span>**New Old Village**

Kagome kept a steady pace heading west towards where kaedes village would be. She hoped it was built and that there might be a miko, she was in need of herbs to help Shippo and the quickest option was a miko. The sun was slowly rising behind her, filling the forest with light of a new day. Birds were begining their dawn chorus. If Kagome hadn't been worried about Shippo she would have stopped to soak in the atmosphere. This time seemed to be even more peaceful than Inuyasha. 'It must be the lack of humans' she concluded. Slowly the trees thinned and she could see a small village. It had development to make, to even come close to Kaedes village. But the same single tree towards the center of the village that Inuyasha frequently sat in was there. As were some of the paddy fields. Villagers were already out planting rice. They all stopped and stared as Kagome walked through the village at a steady pace. 'why are they all staring?' Kagome thought 'I'm not in my school uniform so what they looking at now!' She remembered her demon aspects, with a slight blush she gave the villagers a small wave. They were used to demons, but not when they just came walking through the village. The demons they were used to killed on sight. At her wave they all gave her confused looks some even tilted their heads to the side. Kagome was about to questioned them when a poorly aimed arrow whizzed past her ear.

Looking up Kagome saw a teenage girl around the age of fourteen. She had chocolate brown eyes that weren't anything that would draw your attention. Dull black hair framed her face; it looked in Kagomes opinion to need a wash and brush. Her miko garbs were not pristine white, and hung from a petite form. In her bandaged hands she held her bow, her arms were shaking with effort. Overall the young miko looked to be undernourished, dirty, battered, bruised and overall about ready to collapse. Kagome turned her body fully to the young miko and carful took a single step forward. The mikos voice cut through the air but trailed off "Don't take another step dem…." The poor miko started to fall to the ground in a faint. Kagome rushed forward and caught the miko before she hit the ground. Brushing the hair out of the little mikos face she could see she was deathly pail. Even with demon strength Kagome could feel she weighed next to nothing and was too light for one of her age. Standing and beginning to proceed to the village caused a series of gasps to come from the villagers. 'What's their problem did they expect me to bite her head off?... oh maybe they did' Appalled at the idea she huffed and used her nose to search for the hut that smelt heavily of herbs. Following her nose she found a small hut on the edge of the village. It was quaint, well built with a small herb garden, considering the condition of the miko she had not expect such a well-kept hut.

Kagomes senses were assaulted with the familiar herbs of a mikos hut she instantly felt at home. Placing the young miko on the futon and Shippo on a spare one near the fire, she scanned the hut for herbs. Some were hanging drying out, others were placed in the sun near the doorway and some were stored in pots. Sniffing around Kagome found all the herbs she heeded to making a tonic to help with exhaustion and painkiller. She was lucky the fire was lit and water already boiling in a pot, placing all the herbs in separate pots of boiling water she decided to go hunting for breakfast.

Heading out in to the forest, but keeping in sensing distance to the hut she bent into a hunters crouch. Spending a moment in a meditating state, she suddenly sprang forward running through the forest bursting into a clearing she pounced on a deer that hadn't even sensed her presence killing it with one swipe of her claws.

Everything happened so fast the next thing she knew a arrow had lodged it self in her shoulder. It wasn't a miko arrow so caused minor damaged 'ouch that hurt!' Kagome mentally wined turning she saw a young man around sixteen holding a bow and arrow pointed at her. 'What? Twice in one day not even Inuyasha had this problem with me and Kikyo!' her internal whines were interrupted by the young man standing before her "what is it you want here demon I saw you in the village" Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. Being a demon caused so many problems. Despite super speed, strength and healing it was hard to go into a human village and blend in. Huffing she decided to humor him though she doubted he'd believe her "I was hunting for the miko back in the village she needs nourishment, she is far too thin" The boy hid his surprise well but she could see it in his eyes.

Whilst he analyzed her judging if to trust her or not she decided to return the favor. His hair was similar to Hojos from her time but it was a muddy black. He wore humble clothes with no armor, just a simple sword strapped to his side. His eyes were brown as were most human's eyes in the past. The only individual feature was the scar running from his hairline down over his right eye stopping in the middle of his cheek. His body was fit, toned and the way he held his bow showed Kagome he was a trained warrior.

Kagome was broken from her analysis of the human boy by the sound of something crashing through the forest at high speed.

The inu miko whipped her head to the boy to see if he had herd it. He appeared to not, as he was still looking at her with suspicion "You have to run to the village there is something coming through the forest at great speed and though I can deal with it. You will be no match. Go warn the village I might need their assistance." Kagome said slightly panicked as she pulled out his arrow from her shoulder and turned her body in the direction of the noise "Don't move! You really think me stupid enough that I would let a demon just walk off into the wood, after you attacked our miko" The boys voice was strong but quivered with nerves. "Please trust me I mean no harm but you will be in danger if you stay" Kagome pleaded with the boy but he made no movement. Loud crashing caused the boys head to turn and Kagome used the distraction to run at the boy grapping him round the waist hoisting him over her shoulder and started to run to the village. As she was about to enter the forest on the far side of the clearing the thing that had been casing such a noise burst through the tress.

Kagomes eyes widened as a huge boar demon stared at her. He was in true form. Red eyes shon down into her own, he stomped his feet and charged at her. Turning she ran through the forest with speed that would put Kouga to shame. Reaching the village she through the boy down and turned to wait for the boar to come through the tree line. Speaking over her shoulder she instructed "Get to the village! move everyone towards the hill to the east. Go now! I will deal with this pig" the last part of her sentence came out with a snarl. It was that moment the boar appeared and she launched herself forward.

The boy whose eyes were wide started to shuffle back, before turning and running to the village.

Kagome felt the boy run and smirked at the beast in front of her 'this would be fun'. Running strait for the boar grabbed his front tusks and dug her feet into the soil to slow him down. When he was slow enough she jumped up and ran down his spine raking her claws as she went. He let out and agonized grunt of pain.

Landing on the ground behind the boar she turned as the boar hit her in her side 'ok Kagome we deserved that, got a little over excited at being able to actually do something in a real fight for once' she groaned and lifted her self form the rubble that was once a tree. ' Calm, breath, think of what Midoriko taught you' taking a deep breath she allowed her miko powers to seep down her arms creating her twin kantana. Taking her battle stance she prepared as the boar charged at her again. Sidestepping him she let her sword slash down his side and span on her heal. Dispersing her blades, she grabbed on to one of his hind legs and flipped him onto his back jumping to his throat she used her whole body to applied pressure and said with a slight growl to her voice "calm down you are heading for a village that is under my protection. I can't allow you to harm anyone." He didn't speak but relaxed Kagome waited for any sign of resistance, when no came she slid down to the ground. He slowly rose and turned to her as if about to say something then used his head to send her flying into a nearby hut. The boar not waiting to see if she would attack again and started to attack the village knocking down huts.

Kagome lay in the hut. She groaned as she opened her eyes, with everything slightly blurred she could just hear the sounds of screams. Jumping up she ran from the hut in time to see the boar demolish yet another hut. Some villagers had climbed on to their roofs and were shooting arrows. The boar turned to charge at the archers but tstopped and sniffed the air. The boar had an evil look in her eye that Kagome didn't like.

From where she was standing she could hear the sniffle of a single little girl as she called for her mother. The large boar turned to the little girl and started to charge, the girl stood frozen. Kagomes eyes widened as she saw the little girl, a flash of black, white and green was all that could be seen as Kagome ran in front of the little girl and let her aura go with an almighty roar. Hair blowing around with the sheer magnitude of her aura. She began to glow a bright pink and crated a large Tessaiga like sword with her powers. The village stood in awe of the display of power. The boars eyes widened but it was too late he could feel the power radiating off her. She was a daiyoukai and such disrespect that he had shown, only meant one thing. Unable to stop his charge he closed his eyes.

Kagome swung her sword down and let loses her power, it ripped through the ground and cut the boar in two and purified him as it went.

The village was silent no sound made they all merely watched as a pink glitter rained down around them. Kagome turned to see the little girl sat on her bottom, with a shocked expression on her face. Kagome bent down and lifted her into her arms and started to walk to the miko hut. She took five steps when someone through themselves at her feet. She looked up to see the whole village bowing to her some visibly shaking. "P….P…please youkai-sama d..don't take my daughter" begged the village woman at her feet. Kagome made a understanding face and bent down and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry she is in shock I was merely taking her to the miko hut" Kagome said as she pointed to the hut in the distance. The woman stared at her wide eyes moth hanging open slightly. "y….your not g…going to take her?" the woman asked again. "No merely give her some herbs to help her" Kagome gave a kind smile and gave the child to her mother "you may take her if you wish but she must take something" turning form the stunned woman she started to walk to the miko hut.

Once inside she saw both occupants still asleep. Moving to the boiling pots she strained out the liquid and gave Shippo the pain killer and the miko the exhaustion tonic.

She then remembered the deer she caught and decided to fetch it. As she exited the hut she was met with many eyes of the villagers. Kagome took a step off the porch and most of the villagers took a step back. Kagome sighed and said in a calm and reassuring voice "I don't wish you harm if I did I would have let the boar do it. I am here to see my pup well again then I'll leave if that is your whish. Your miko also seems to be in a poor condition so I shall help her where I can." Kagome was interrupted by one of the men "why would a demon help a miko their natural enemy?" Kagome chuckled to her self and replied " I am not like other demons and wish peace with humans" silence.

Kagome went to take another step but was stopped when the boy with the scar from before came forward. "You um dropped this when you saved me" the boy held out the deer she had caught earlier. She took a step forward and when he didn't step back took the deer from him turned and started to enter the hut, she was stopped when the boy continued "and well sorry about the arrow and well *cough* thanks for saving me " The boy rubbed the back of his neck and shifted on his feet. He was clearly uncomfortable so Kagome smiled and said a simple "thank you" and continued into the hut.

She cut the deer into strips she took this opportunity to eat her raw meat, if the miko woke up and saw her it would only cause more problems. She also put a good portion on the fire to cook, Buy the looks of the villagers they were all in a malnourished state and hadn't had decent food in a while, she would distribute it later.

She looked over her kit, he was relaxed and in a restful sleep, the painkillers were working. The miko looked rested but still in a poor state. Kagome sat hear her head and used her claws to brush out the mikos hair. Once she was finished she remembering she had seen some dirty miko garbs in the corner, picking them up and decided to take them to the river to wash. The inumiko walked to the bend in the river where she had first put on her own miko garbs and 'sat' Inuyasha of spying. As she began scrubbing the outfit she noticed it was littered with holes. It looked to her as if this miko had been in many battles. She would have to sow these holes before putting them back in the hut. Walking back to the hut she could feel the eyes on her but decided to ignore it. Once in the hut she searched the shelves for a needle and thread. Unable to find any she huffed and decided to turn the meat.

Movement outside the door caused her to pause suddenly a little girl came bonding in and launched herself onto the inu miko. Shocked Kagome looked up to see the smiling face of the woman from before "she couldn't wait to see you again. I apologies for earlier we have never had a demon like you before. The demons we know of only cause death and destruction." Kagome laughed, "you don't find many like me, but there are some. I wouldn't recommend welcoming every demon with open arms. Like this morning demons are dangerous and sneaky. I would say never trust a demon but think id be shooting myself in the foot with that" Laughter came from both females.

The little girl in Kagomes arms started to pet Kagomes tail causing a purr to erupt from her. The little girl giggled and said" look mummy she purrs like a cat"" Kagome bit back a growl ' we no cat!' came her beasts voice in her head ' she is just a curious pup and relates our growl to a similar sound of a cat' Kagome replied 'hun no cat' she could just picture her best pouting and sitting in the corner. "Dose pretty lady have a name" came the little girls question. "My name is Kagome, what's yours little pup?" the little girl giggled again "mummy she called me pup my name is Koyuki it means little snow cause I was born on the first day of snow. You called me puppy dose that mean you're a doggy" The little girl gave Kagome a toothy smile she reminded her of Rin. "Now Koyuki don't be nosy its rude" her mother warned with a slightly stern voice. " no no it quite alright. Yes I and an inu youkai which means I am a dog demon" The little girl gave Kagome a look of awe. "Dose that mean if I was to through this stick" she seemed to pull from thin air "you'd fetch it?" Koyukis eyes were wide with wonder 'she's so adorable' " no I do have some restrain so I wouldn't fetch your stick" Kagome was slightly insulted and let is show in her voice. Koyukis face did not change and she began waving the stick in Kagomes face and watched as the Inus eyes followed the sick carefully. She suddenly threw the sick through the door. Kagome tried to resist she really did but it was too much she jumped out the door and came back with the stick in her mouth. As if pulled from a trance she realized what was in her mouth and spat it out. ' Sesshomaru never had this problem; other wise I would have use it long ago. But then again I never tried. Maybe that's why he kept Rin around' an image of Sesshomaru running after a stick panting like a puppy made the miko giggle. She ruffled the pups' hair. But as Koyuki went to grab the stick again she picked it up and put it behind her back.

Koyuki pouted and her mother giggled, taking pity on Kagome she decided to change the subject "my name is Hotaru we just came to get the herbs you said she would need and say thank you" Hotaru bowed slightly " we are glad you were here Kagome-sama. The demon you killed as been attacking for many moons and our elder miko died recently protecting our village form the boar. Leaving Renia to look after the whole village. Poor dear has been running her self ragged and she hasn't even learnt all the is to be a miko." Kagome looked over at the young miko and gave a week smile she new what it was like to feel to weak to protect the ones you love. "I will talk to her when she wakes. Oh which reminds me you would happen to have a needle and thread I need one to sew some holes in Renias miko garbs" Hotaru smiled at The inu miko and said "Of course just let me fetch it I'll be right back come Hotaru you can come annoy your father" Kagome liked the woman she seemed quite relaxed for women of this time, something that reminded her of Sango. There was a groan behind her and she turned and smiled brightly at the person and said "good afternoon Renia "

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go I'm rubbish at battle scenes I've introduced a few characters. i know it seems Shippo is always asleep, he will have his time to shine its just he is in the way at the moment ( Shippo is my favourite character and though it sound awful its the truth.)<strong>

**added alter humour in this chap let me know what you think because I've been writing it on and off through out today and don't know if it all works well together.**

**mega big thanks to all the awesome comments they push me to keep to my chapter+ a day rule.**

**lots of people say you think kagome should end up with ryuukotsusei i have though of that as i think theres only one or two kagXryu pairings but i don't know yet have some ideas my story ****will prob be different from any other might make it so she end up with both? i want to avoid the normal,predictable cliche plots and endings.**

**Name meanings:**

**Koyuki : Little Snow (cute)**

**Hotaru : Firefly (thought it was purdy)**

**Renias : Pure, clean (thought would be funny as she is so not clean when she fist saw kagome. the pure is related to purity of ****mike powers)**


	10. Submit

**Author Note:**** hi guys I'm sorry about not keeping to my chapter a day rule but i lost my blind cat recently and have been very upset. we rout she wondered off so don't know what happened. she is blind and can't leave garden but recently has been able to jump up on fence, so lord knows where she is. so if you see a blind grey cat wondering around point her in my direction ;) anyways here is my chap not very long but might put another chap on this afternoon. oh and I've added a very steamy pic of ryu in his golden bed to my deviant art account (my username is basketbears) so go check it out will hopefully put link on corresponding chapter page :)**

**nope don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>** Submit**

Renia eyes shot open at the sound of the foreign voice. She slowly sat up hands clutching her head and groaned. She wondered how she got back to her hut. The last thing she remembered was a demon walking into the village. She could remembered acting on instinct grabbing her bow and arrows preparing to take down anything that would come to harm her village. The rest was just black, had the demon attacked her, meaning she had failed in protecting the village? If she had she wished that the demon had finished her off 'a miko who couldn't fight off a demon what a joke!'.

Renia slowly pulled her hands from her face and gave a smile looking to thank the person who had helped her. She froze and her smile fell when she saw who was returning the smile fangs and all. Shuffling backwards on her futon she looked for a weapon of some type. Finding none she planned to try and reason with the demon, though she doubted it would make any difference.

A piece of meat was thrust under her nose; she began to salivate at the smell of slightly spiced meat. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten anything other then plain rice. She gave a suspicious look towards the demon and took the meat analyzing it and smelling it 'it could have put poison in it, though couldn't it easily and quickly kill me with its claws' deciding she was too hungry and the demon would gain nothing from killing her this way. She ate the meat. The taste hit her like a flash of lightning it was amazing. Finishing the meat quickly she looked up at the demon who was leaning over a small kit. Whipping her mouth she slowly approached her bow, that was lent up against the wall.

She had almost reached it when someone entered the hut. Expecting it to be another demon she launched for her bow turned and pulled back and arrow and pointed it at the figure in the door way. Instead of a demon she was met with the face of Hotaru one of the village women who regularly offered to clean her miko garbs. She had always refused but it was still a nice offer.

The stunned Hotaru smiled at the miko and said "Oh Renia your awake, its good to see you looking a little better. Kagome-sama has been looking after you while you were asleep" Renia forgetting completely about the two demons in her hut questioned " who's Kagome-sama?" a small giggle to her left that made her turn her head. Suddenly remembering the demon she raised her bow again and pointed an arrow at Kagome. She was baffled when the demon gave a small smile and replied as if she wasn't about to get shot with an arrow " Hi my name is Kagome you don't have to worry about the sama part, makes me sound important" Kagome was cut off by Hotaru "Not important she says! She single handedly took down the boar demon that has been killing us off . The village owes her our lives" Renia felt a rush of jealously at the way Hotaru spoke of the demon.

Kagome blushed slightly, but when she looked at Renia she instantly saw the way she used to look when she was compared to kikio. Quickly trying to improve the young mikos mood she said "but I doubt the village would be in such a good state had it not been for Renia. I'm sure the demon was also worn out when I fought it , which was probably thanks to Renia. I can sense your are a powerful miko you just need training. You remind me alot of myself six years ago" Kagome finished with a bright smile but missed the disgusted look on the mikos face. " Do not compare a pure miko like myself to a filthy demon like you. Demons are pathetic creatures that should be whipped form existence!" Renia said through gritted teeth. Kagomes eyes grew wide before she growled and sharply answered "do not disrespect any part of me my friends gave everything to make me what I am today" Renia scoffed and replied quickly with a sneer " your friends were probably week enough to allow you to use them I should purify you and let their souls rest in peace" with a growl Kagome smacked the miko across the cheek "You dare criticize me when you barley know me! You are like all other mikos blinded by hatred. Believe it or not I was once a human miko like yourself. I was given a great responsibility which helped me make friends of all species demons, hanyou and humans normal and with holy powers. They sacrificed their lives for me. So don't you dare let another ill word come out your mouth or I will let my beast rid you of the offending body part!" Kagomes eyes were tinted red as she stared down at the slightly shaking miko. Kagome turned and went to take the needle and tread off Hotaru.

Renia clenched her shaking fists as she stared at the back of the demon 'how dare she say such slanderous things about being a miko' looking to the floor she saw her arrows were now strewn across the floor. She bent and picked one up and ran at Kagome letting her miko powers flow into the arrow.

Kagome sensed the miko running at her and the flow of purity in the air, gracefully she turned and mimicking the move Sesshomaru pulled, when she shot him. She caught the arrow between her fingers. Renia was shocked but knew she could still kill the demon if she pushed her miko powers through the wooden shaft and into the demon. Focusing she did just that. She watched with a smirk as the demons arm started to glow with purity power.

Kagome kept her face passive just as Sesshomaru had, after being on the receiving end of one of those looks she new the effect of an emotionless face. Her arm tingled with slight discomfort but nothing serious. She would let the miko have her fun, then assert herself as alpha and show her far superior power.

Renias smirk slowly slid off her face as her powers started to wane and the demon hadn't even flinched. Suddenly she screamed as she was knocked to the ground by an immense amount of miko power. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open as she saw where the power was coming from. The demons eyes were a light blue and she watched as the arrow between the demons fingers light with power and disintegrate into bits.

Kagome slowly approached the miko and grasped her by her throat bringing her to eye level allowing her power to spark off the mikos skin. In a low growl she asked, "do you summit?" the miko was stunned and opened and closed her mouth, when the words didn't come she nodded her head.

Kagome propped the miko to the ground where she gasped for breath. Before the miko could even comprehend what had happened she felt a burn on her jaw line just bellow her right ear. When the demon stepped away she held her hand up to her jaw the demon had just used her claws glowing with power to mark her. Looking into a near by bucket of water she saw a blue crescent moon about the size of arrow head on her jaw. Her thoughts was interrupted by the demon "That mark show you to be under my protection. I shall train you in your miko powers and show you how humans can coexist with demons."

Renias was shocked. She had herd of demons marking pack members to show they were under their protection but never a demon to a miko. She had just attacked and criticized this miko-demon. But instead of killing her, she chose to teach and protect her. Her curiosity got the better of her as she stuttered " w…why would you do that for me I…I have done nothing but criticize and try to ki…kill you?"

Kagome lots her cold façade as she smiled at Renia and said " You are strong and stood up to a demon who far powerful than yourself. It took strength to attack even when there seems no way to win. Some would say its stupidity but I saw myself in you and with the correct training could become a amazing miko. I must warn you though I might not be the best teacher. But whilst I train you I will try to find someone who will be more experienced in teaching."

With that Kagome turned to see to Shipo who was waking slightly. There was an awkward silence that Hotaru broke when she turned to Kagome "well that was interesting here is the cotton" she handed the cotton to the inu miko "will you tell the village you are part miko?" Kagome pondered the notion for a moment before replying "I think it best to not confuse them and just leave me as a demon"

Renia slowly edged her way over to her new mentor to see what she was doing. Kagome seeing movement in the corner of her eye turned to smile at Renia "he was kicked very hard in the chest and though demon needed a few healing herbs as well as painkillers. He is only young so his healing rate of healing is slower than an adult. Have you learnt to use your miko powers to heal yet you can try on Shippo?" "Wouldn't that burn a demon?" Renia questioned. Kagome gave a small smile as she remembered asking the same thing "no it is the healing side of your miko powers not purifying so it won't affect demons." Kagome continued to explain how to perform the procedure. Shippo who was now fully awake held out an arm that was badly bruised. Kagome mentally cured the idiotic dragon and his army. She started to heal the bruise, then brought Renias hands over the bruise and let her finish the healing.

Kagomes heart warmed at the bright smile Renia gave her. Her eyes were taking everything as she learnt and she began to casually question Shippo on what he was feeling. Shippo replied and the two started to laugh. The sight made the inumikos smile grow even wider. Sitting down against the wall of the hut she began stitching Renais Miko garb. She began to ponder over recent events. She wondered what the dragon lord would do now that the reason for him being here had just walked off. She doubted he would give up easily, something about the way he interacted with her reminded her of Kouga and his possessive mannerisms. Deciding to keep well out of the way of the dragon she moved her train of thought on to teaching Renia.

Little did she know a certain dragon had been watching his gem the whole time and had a plan in mind to bring her back to him.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go might post another chap before go to bed we shall see<strong>

**love the ending wanted to bring Ryu back in as though i was wondering a bit. i just didn't want story to be bam! with Ryu, bam! with Touga Bam! what ever might happen**

**want to have a story in-between and make it realistic no rush though bet you guys want to get back to Ryu**

**my fan art at: .com**

**review i luv to hear from ya**

**Big thanks to everyone who's been reviewing I love to hear from you even if you criticise i want to improve if needs be.**

**Silvaa:**** thank you i know what you mean about excitement when new chap posted i have a few fanfics at the moment i can't wait for next chap to come out :)**

**will post next chap ASAP**


	11. Don't Bow Down

**Author Note:**** Ok will post next chap in few mins as this chapter is short and boy is the next chap getting good :)**

**don't own Inuyasha :P**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11<span>** Don't Bow Down**

The following morning Kagome woke up and went to go hunting. She had taken responsibility for the village and planned to return the kindness she received from their decedents in Inuyashas' time.

The meat she handed out yesterday had gone down a storm, but barley gave everyone a mouthful. She originally had Renia hand it out, she feared the villagers would discard the meat if a demon caught it. Her fear was unwarranted when she found out Renia had announced who caught the deer. The whole village bowed, she was surprised no one argued she had been to many villages but there usually was one person that didn't want a demon in their midst.

It was the same this morning. When she left the hut she was met again by almost all the village bowing. Kagome became uncomfortable and decided to say " please don't bow to me I am not worthy. I simply wouldn't wish harm on anyone." One of the men stepped forward and said "You have protected us from a demon who would have killed us all and you have taken our miko and plan to help her train. Which itself causes you to risk your own life. You also healed one of our children and fed the whole village. You must have been sent by the kami for us. So a simple bow is bit the little we can offer in thanks " Kagomes widened and see gave a week laugh and rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm flattered but bowing is too much I'm used to trouble so it almost an instincts." "Either way we are thankful such a beautiful lady as your self has chosen to join our village" The boy from yesterday with the scar said as he stepped forward. A red tint stained his cheeks. Egger to avert the attention from her self she asked" you are the boy from yesterday I don't think I know your name? I must say you are very skilled to be able to sneak up on a demon and hit her with an arrow" the boy turned bright red and said whilst looking at the dirt at his feet" My name is Yori my lady and I am sorry for yesterday" Kagome gave a lazy wave of her hand to dismiss the apology "You were only protecting your village be proud you hit me" Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder to get him to look at her "I'm just out to see what I can catch would you care to join me I'm sure Renia would love for you to join us" came her bright reply. Yori nodded eagerly and ran off to get his bow. She had seen Renia glancing at the boy and the jealous look that washed over her face when he complimented her. She knew what it was like to be overlooked. Besides he looked a little young for her, as she pondered the thought she realized that she could never have a human mate as they would age and die before her. It saddened Kagome to think she would watch people die around her. If she ever met Sango and Miroku again she would have to watch them die. It was with the thoughts of Sango that she realized she hadn't seen Kirara around recently. Actually she hasn't seen her since her run in with the dragon.

She started to worry but remembered Kirara often went off on her own to catch food and might be keeping out of the villagers way.

She decided to ask Shippo. He and Kirara always played together. Looking around at the dispersing villagers and spotted Shippo looking at a group of children who were playing together. He was holding back, hiding himself behind the edge of one of the huts. Walking up behind him she bent down and quetly said "why don't you go play I'm sure they'd love your magic" Shippo had jumped slightly in shock at the voice, but smiled when he saw his mother." I don't think they'd want me mama I'm a demon. They hated you when you came why would they like me?" Shippos pout caused Kagome to give a light smile. She picked up her pup and gave him a hug these are children, they won't have learnt yet that demons are evil. They will be conditioned into it when they grow. But you can show them not all Demonds are evil." The little kit gave a smile and a nod " Oh that reminds me have you seen Kirara anywhere?" Shippo thought for a moment "No, not since we jumped down the well. She did make it though the well didn't she?" Kagome looked at her pups worried face and gave him another little hug " She made it through. But I haven't seen her since, just before you were kicked. I hope nothings happens to her." This time it was Shippo comforting his mother. "I'm sure she's around she can look after herself. But why not go spy on that arm if your really worried. Your amazing with your new demon powers." With that he turned and jumped out of her arms, headed for the village children. She watched him for a moment as he approached the children hesitantly. When they saw him they all instantly smiled and swamped him. His smile reached from ear to ear as he started to perform some of his magic.

She headed off to the east of the village where Renia and Yori would be waiting she didn't want to rush, it would allow Renia time to talk to Yori and maybe start a relationship.

She came over the brow of the hill and smiled at the sight of the two teenagers talking and laughing to one another. Suddenly the spell was Brocken when Yori noticed her. Her smile became false as the boy ran to her. She could see over his shoulder Renia fuming so much Kagome could almost see steam coming out her ears. "Right guys you to go south east and see if you could find any meat for the village. Renia if you see any berries pick them" Kagome almost laughed as the pair seemed to instantaneously switch emotion. Yoris' face dropped and Rania's bounced up into a smile. " But I thought we would be hunting together" came Yoris' glum exclamation. Kagome grimaced at his voice so tried to explain her reason " I will likely run for a while before I find a trail, so it's best if you stay with Renia" She smiled and took a step towards him both he and Renia went rigid as she leant towards him. She whisper "I need you to protect Renia and maybe give a few pointers on her bow skills. Can you do that for me?" He nodded eyes wide "Great!" She said loudly jumping back clapping her hands together. Renia gave a sigh when the inu miko winked at her and her a teasing look. Renia blushed at Kagomes face and started to walk off into the woods after Yori.

* * *

><p><strong> Massive thanks to Foxxluna i was a bit stuck but something you brought up gave me the idea i needed and has made the story flow again so BIG Thank you.<strong>

**Next chap started to get heated so much fun to Write got something planned different and not sur if you'll like it but it solves a slight problem I'm having with story.**

**see ya in 5 XP**


	12. Grind

**Author Note:**** so just posted last chap and thought it was short so gave you another I'm trying to keep things to their own chapters rather than let one scene flow into another.**

**don't own Inuyasha (would change a couple of relationships if i did ;D)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>** Grind**

Kagome was running through the forest at speed heading east. She had caught two deer and a boar as well as lots of rabbits. Know she was heading for a certain demon lord who might know the whereabouts of her neko friend. She thought back to their last encounter where he had basically told her to forget her pup and come sleep with. Her beast growled but also seemed interested in the dragon lord ' give us strong pups' Kagomes eyes widened as she realized what her beast was insinuating. ' Tell me you are not thinking of mating that pompous dragon?' Kagome mentally growled. 'Strong male protect us and pups supply us with many pups make pack strong' ' This is impossible I am not arguing with myself as to if I mate that thing!' mentally shouting at her beast made her head her so she stopped to rub her temples. Her beasts only reply was 'only know him one day no judge' Kagome gave a fake laugh 'ha and you've planed the mating and pups with that amount of time' she heard her beast huff and recite into a dark corner of her mind.

She arrived on the outskirts of Ryūkotsuseis camp and decided stealth would be best to search for Kirara. She didn't know if she was actually here. So to save her the embarrassment of falsely accusing a lord she decided to check everywhere first.

Keeping to the shadows she hid her sent and aura. Starting with what appeared to be the storage tent then the armory she continued until she had checked all the tents except one and it was the last place she wanted to go. Slowly she crept to the main tent which she had entered before and slowly slid under the side she had exited from. She was met with darkness and silence. Letting her eyes adjust to the dark, she stood making sure she was behind the screen incase someone walked in. The tent was dark; with no windows to let light in the only light was the sight opening at the door. Deciding the coast was clear she gracefully stepped around all the furniture searching under everything for any sighs of Kirara. She passed the daggered note, and started to walk around the table. Hearing a scratch she thought there might be something under the table, so bent to look. She almost sprang from her skin when someone whispered in her ear "if you were this desperate to see me you could have mealy asked. I'm more than happy to obliged and let you use me for what ever you wanted." Growls erupted from Kagomes throat, she was about to spin to face him when he grabbed her shoulders and held her in place. "I have been waiting for you. I have had a problem that won't go away since I saw you take down that boar." He ground his hips into her and she felt something hard rub against her. Kagome was shocked he had been spying on her! As if reading her mind he replyed "Oh yes my little gem I always keep an eye on what is mine. Our hatchlings will be strong with you as their mother" Kagome despite her rage felt her beast purr at that, and forced her to grind back slightly in return "So my little diamond likes the idea of strong hatchlings. You continue purring and moving like that you'll achieve that goal much sooner than I planed" he growled out as he ran his nose up her neck. His growl ran through Kagomes body causing heat to pool between her legs.

As if snapping from a trance, she wrenched herself from his grip and slapped him hard on the cheek. His eyes rose to meet hers. Both pairs of eyes were slightly tinted red showing how close to letting their beasts out they had been. Ryūkotsusei lifted her hand to his face forcefully. "Now you know you shouldn't hurt your mate love I could hold back on giving you those hatchlings you so crave" he seemed to think on that for a second then chuckle and continue " `No I couldn't do that just the thought of you swollen with my seed is too erotic for me to hold back" he ground his hips again as if to prove his statement.

Kagome getting aroused again shoved him away and pointed her finger at him "You have Kirara I know it! where is she?" Her voice quivered slightly more than she would have liked." Come now love where's the fun if I just tell you? You'll have to earn her if you want her safely returned" Kagome didn't like the way this was headed, but knew it was her only option. Huffing Kagome growled " fine what do you want" Ryūkotsusei gave an evil smirk at this and ran his finger up her jaw. "How much dose the neko mean to you?" Not much until I see her!" Kagome would not be fooled into doing something for something he didn't process.

With a wave of his hand Kirara appeared in a gold cage suspended in midair. Before Kagome could even open her moth to say a thing the cage and Kirara were gone. Running his fingers up her arm Ryūkotsusei lent into smell her neck and whispered in her ear "One meal with me tonight no mating just the two of us and food" Kagome shivered as she felt his warm breath on her neck. Kagome thought over his deal and saw no down side " One meal and then I get Kirara back and we're free to leave? No mating?" She said with an untrusting tone. "Of coarse! Did you think I'd hold you hostage? No I like my females willing. Which makes the hunt for you all the more fun." He gave a surprisingly wolfish grin 'or is that dragonish?' Kagome thought. "So we shall meet here again at sunset I'll be waiting." Ryūkotsusei finalised

Kagome nodded and exited the hut using the main entrance for once. Ryūkotsusei watched her hips sway as she walked away from him. Imagining all the erotic things he could do with her ass swaying like that.

He causally walked back into the tent. Taking a glance to make sure she had left he pulled a small vile out of his sleeve. Looking at it he said with an evil smile " Oh tonight will be interesting"

* * *

><p><strong> BIG thanks to Foxluna as she reminded me i had forgotten Kirara. i was stuck for a plan off Ryūkotsusei but Kirara fitted nicely so it worked out thank you!<strong>

**thanks to everyone elves reviews gives me a buzz to see another review and that zoo many people are liking my story :)**

**I'm sorry if it sounds a little rushed I've been wanting to get into the relation ships for a while but didn't want to dive right in but now the fun can begin *insert evil laugh***

**can you guess what Ryūkotsusei has planned ? I've got something planned like i said in my other notes that you might not like but i would like to try and see what you think. follows my idea of being different and not typical fairy tail.**

**will try to do chapter tomorrow we shall see might be out all day and these things take time **

**P.S fan art on deviantart username is Basketbears take a look :)**

**bye X**


	13. Hot Flush

**Author Note: sorry been so long lost has my cat but she's been ill so been trying to get her well. Im also trying to get a job in Canada so had a few interviews. I've also struggled with this chap as its kind of the decider of which path this story takes. I'm sorry but I'm going unusual and unconventional. will prob post next chapter tonight or tomorrow. have day off tomorrow so can do a bit of writing :)**

**i don't own Inuyasha (Dam it!)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13 <strong>Hot <strong>**Flush**

Kagome left the camp and released a breath she didn't know she was holding. 'What just happened? had I been turned on by the dragon lord? ' The sight heat that was slowly receding from the pit of her stomark was proof of that. Everything seemed to happen so fast. His masculine sent had over powered her and allowed her beast to rise up. Having the strong male pressed against her back made her fell protected, owned and complete. Realizing what she just thought she hunched over slightly, hand snapping to her forehead ruffling her bangs as she held it in place checking her temperature. She was hot and her cheeks felt as though stuck in a permanent blush. Something was not right! She felt an overpowering need to return to the male and rub her face all over him taking in more of his sent. Without realizing she had started to whimper and rub her legs together to create some much needed friction. Deciding something was wrong she looked in to Sango and Mirokus knowledge to see if anything like this had happened before. She wasn't normal and was a one of a kind 'maybe my two sides are battling one another and is burning me inside out?' flitting through her companions' memories and knowledge she came across the exact problem. But what she didn't understand was why it would be happening now! She worked it out to be prepared and she shouldn't be in heat for another two weeks! Nothing else matched her symptoms she was in her heat cycle which would last for three days! ' If I have dinner with Ryūkotsusei tonight I'm sure to try to mate him!' just the thought of him over her overpowering her, bathing in his sent, made a wave of arousal pass through her. Clenching her legs together, she started to breath deep trying to calm herself. She thought over all the possibilities for tonight. 'He said no mating! Do I trust him with that, even if I push him? I could just not go but what would he do to Kirara? I cant give myself to that will lead to one thing the way his mind was thinking.' She didn't particularly like the idea of being stuck with a male as self centered as Ryūkotsusei and a pup that would undoubtedly end up the same way. ' Ill have to try and mix some herbs to create a repressing tea Midoriko taught me' with that Kagome took off to where she had left her meat.

Arriving back in the village she saw Renia and Yori laughing together. She gave her meat to the village men who's eyes widened at her catch and went off to clean and skin the meat and separate it up. Never loosing eye contact with Renia and Yori she slunk into the shadows behind a hut. She didn't want to disturb them just as they were getting was about to walk off when they walked past her still chatting and laughing. Kagome froze thankfully they didn't see her. Just as they were about to round a corner a voice piped up rather loudly "mama why are you hidd..humm" Kagome clamped her hand over her pups mouth and scurried round the side of the hut before Yori looked back. Kagome held Shippo for a moment then glanced back around the hut to check Renia and Yori had gone. Sighing she slowly released Shippo who climbed on to her shoulder. "What's the mater mama you looked like you had someone chasing you? Is it because you smell funny?" Kagomes breath hitched 'Shippo can smell my heat? But its not meant to be able to be smelt by pups especially my own?' she new something was up her unnatural heat and the fact her pup could smelt it meant something was wrong. Realising Shippo was still waiting she answered him " I just wanted to give Yori and Renia some time alone" satisfied the kit looked round "You didn't find Kirara then?" at his dejected face she hastily replied "Oh I did! she'll um... be back by morning!" Shippo opened his mouth to query why she wasn't here. But when he turned to ask his mother, he only saw a glimpse the ends of Kagome raven hair disappearing into the miko hut.

In the enclosed space of the hut caused the heat in Kagomes body to escalate. She rummaged through herbs trying to find the herbs to create the repressing tea. The heat was so much that her vision became blurred and caused the herbs to become messed and scattered on the floor. Finally finding the herbs needed she turned and poured water into a small kettle and put it over the already lit fire to boil. The heat from the fire seemed cool against Kagomes skin. She could hear her beast moaning and howling for a male in the back of her head. The need was so great she feared for any of age male that might pass the hut. There was a strange sensation of wanting only Ryūkotsusei, this caused Kagome to pause and think about her predicament. Though she was in heat she still held on to consciousness and fought against her beast. If this had been a 'true heat' her beast would be free and rampaging for a male to sate her unending urges. ' I still have control but lust for that pompous ass of a dragon! He's done something all I can think of is his sent!' with a growl Kagome pushed herself off the wall that she had been leaning against and poured the boiling water on the herbs. Her growl grew louder as she thought of Ryūkotsusei and his smirk as she left his tent. Slowly sipping her tea she sighed as she instantly felt the effects of her heat receding. Looking over the mess she created she sighed and started sorting through the herbs. 'what am I going to do tonight if I go his sent will overpower me and I'm sure ill play right into his hands. Maybe I can sneak in and get Kirara out but I don't know where she is!' she sighed and through herself in to a seated position, head rested in her hands. Her pout slowly morphed into a evil smirk as she formed a plan in her head. "All I need is some dichwaterdoc' the evil smirk never left her face as she walked from the hut and headed toward the river. Many of the villagers who saw her felt sympathy for who ever was on the receiving end of such a look.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry i know your all probably shouting 'get to the good part stop stalling' but i like to keep everything to chapters. you'll be please to hear that there will be slight time dupe to the evening in next chap. I to want to get to the good stuff and start getting Touga in here. I'm sorry to say as the story stands we will only get glimpses of him nothing too major yet. My story is going to span years and I don't want to rush beginning. I already feel I'm rushing relationship between Kagome and Renia so please hold on hopefully my plan will please everyone in the end :D<p>

hopefully will post another chap tonight or in morning. Its hard writing over 1000 words a day and not rushing it.

Review love to hear from you. Get a big smile when review numbers gone up

Dichwaterdoc is made up and you'll find out what its used for next chapter. XD

bye X


	14. First And Last Date

**Author Note: right guys sorry another shortish chap but been ****busy and trying to get 1,000 words out a day is hard. not only that but i want it to be good and not sound rushed. plus in awful at spelling and punctuation i have to reread twice :P**

**Don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14<strong> First And Last Date<strong>

The sun was about to set as she slowly walked towards the dragon lords tent. She wore a midnight blue kimono embellished with small silver stars, that were close together and plentiful at the bottom but slowly decreased to only one or two at her shoulders. She wore a silver Kaneri and Obi that seemed to glow in the evening light. Her hair she wore half up held in place by two midnight blue hairpins. The remainder she pulled over her left shoulder. Her tail hung like a shall draped behind her back and over her arms. The idea came from one of the villagers who said that the future lady of the west Inukimi wore hers like that.

Kagome slowly walked through the rows of tents towards the center. She could hear the lustful whispers and jeers; a shudder ran down her spine when she saw some of the demons lick their had not been stupid and come unprotected. Strapped to her ankle was a dagger she had borrowed of one of the villagers. She had her claws, which would be more use than a dagger. But had felt touched when a village had stepped forward offering her the dagger for protection.

Her pace slowed as she approached the tent and stopped at the a deep breath she prepared herself for a long night. Raising her leg to take her first step she was shocked when arms snaked round her middle and lifted her bridal style. She gasped in shock and started to struggle. She froze when a low chuckle sounded in her ear. "You look beautiful my little sapphire, your beauty makes a diamond look dull" Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Her beast was purring in content of being back in the strong males arms. Ryūkotsusei lent forward and buried his face in her hair inhaling her sent. He gave a wicked smile when he smelled she was aroused and fertile. He was shocked though when Kagome leapt out of his arms and went in the tent. 'She should be all over me why is she acting so normal? The oil I brought should have put her in my own personal heat that reacted only to the wearer of the oil.' He stood gob smacked and unmoving for a moment then coughed and dusted of his clothes and entered the hut. Just as a precaution before entering he dabbed on more oil to his neck hoping maybe the smell had worn off.

As he entered he was met with the sight of Kagome siting at the table waiting for hm. She looked perfect in his golden room he thought. Her midnight blue and silver outfit contrasted with the gold making her stand out and the rest blur into one solid mass. He had never felt like this, his throat was dry and he licked his lips whilst trying to form words. Slowly walking forward he circled round her before sitting opposite.

The little minx wasn't even looking at him. Her beautiful gold eyes were roaming the room, he didn't mind it gave him the perfect view of her profile. He admired her markings, her petite nose, elegant jaw and neck. He hoped their daughters would follow after her and her elegance. He could picture many dark haired daughters braiding flowers into their mothers black and sapphire hair. They would be demoness that would be fought over and could be married off to lords for land. He was slightly surprised at the small pain in his chest as he thought of losing his unborn daughters.

Shaking his head he realized she had asked him something. Seeming to see his confusion his gem repeated the question "Shall we eat so I can get Kirara and leave" The bite in her voice made his blood heat and shoot to his groin. "Why the rush we have all night, is my company so bad love?" Ryūkotsuseis voice flowed to Kagomes ears, the only comparison she could think of was a baberling brock. She snapped fiery eyes to him "Well what do you expect! You claim me as your own without speaking to me. You don't even Know my name!" she was growling low, it was going strait trough Ryūkotsusei and to his throbbing member. " Well what is your name love?" he almost purred. "Kagome!" came a huffed reply. He gave lick of his lips at least now he knew what to shout when he released his seed inside ūkotsusei shook his head again 'these thoughts are not helping!'

Leaning back the dragon snapped his fingers and food appeared on the table. He stared at her intently as she looked at the food. It was a mix of chopped raw meat and fish. He could see she wanted to eat but held back. He took it as she was waiting for the more powerful male to eat first as a sign of superiority. 'Another thing I like about having an inu as a mate. She'll make me her alpha. Unlike female dragons who take every opportunity to take over' It seemed he had a permanent smirk on his face.

As soon as the food appeared Kagome instantly became suspicious and sniffed the food thoroughly. 'Why is the idiotic dragon smirking at me? Oh wait he thinks I'm waiting for him to start!' Before she could put some meat in her mouth he had begun to eat. 'Dam it!' Kagome mentally cursed. He grinned as she began eating after him.

The food was delicious and made a moan slip from her lips as the juices dripped down the back of her throat. She straitened and stiffened when she heard a low rumble that resembled a purr come from her dragon host. She looked into red tinted eyes and leant back in her seat.

As Kagome finished eating Ryūkotsusei got up to take her plate making sure to lean over her and rub his neck on her cheek slightly. 'If that doesn't get her heat rising then nothing will' Kagome seemed to realize what Ryūkotsusei was doing and mentally smirked. 'That dichwaterdoc is working a treat to block my sense of smell' she gave a slight giggle at the thought of his reaction once she left tonight. He would likely have a strop like a child. She could just imagine his pout and folded arms sitting up a corner.

Ryūkotsusei was confused further when no reaction came from his gem. She was ignoring him barely looking at him, preferring to look at his maps on the wall. It was becoming infuriating. He had expected her all over him the moment she saw him but this was ridiculous. A wave of panic came over him, if she did fall under the spell soon she'd eat desert and be gone with her cat. In a last ditch attempt he pored the oil all over the fruity desert. It magically absorbed into the fruit and he walked over to the small table holding the fruit of her. "Would my sapphire like some desert?" Kagome was full and didn't want any so simply replied "I'm full I think I'll just take Kirara and go" Kagome got up to leave but he grabbed her wrist. His face was slightly panicked but he quickly covered it with his usual smirk. "You can't leave until the meal is finished, you can't finish without pudding."

Kagome gave a mental smirk he was just trying to put off the inevitable so she saw no harm in indulging him. She took a single berry and popped in the mouth. She smiled and a gesture of 'hand it over'. Ryūkotsusei gave a triumphant smile and slowly walked over to her till she was pressed up against him. Wrapping his arms around her waist he leant down and licked her neck. Kagome was about to push him of and give him a good slap when she felt her temperature rise and her beast start to shift.

Panicking she shoved him off and ran for the door. She was almost out when she collided with a hard chest that was vibrating with a growl. "Why going so fast love don't you want your cat" Kagome wanted to smack that smirk off his face. But his sent was causing heat to flush to her face and wetness leek down between her legs. Ryūkotsusei took a deep breath "smells like someone's excited and its not just me" when she whimpered "y..you said n..no mating!" in reply his eyes flashed red and he growled "But mating can wait for later, rutting is what we'll do tonight" without another word he pounced.

* * *

><p><strong> Ok well i tried to think of a lot of evil things kagome could do because some of you who reviewed were coming up with some good ideas. But i typed up three difent things kagome could do but none finished the way i wanted and felt kagome was being recless and playing with fire. so the dishwaterdoc is only to block her senses. I'm sorry i feel I've let some of you down but hopefully this will lead to better things.<strong>

**Im a bit unsure as to wether to put in things about Kagomes gold eyes. Because she got them from Inuyasha and isn't that like Ryūkotsusei falling in love with Inuyashas yes XP**

**please review i really do love to hear your thoughts**

**c u :)**


	15. Citron Dessert

**Author Note: ok so this chap is a lemon if you don't want to read skip to next chapter i have designed it with the idea that if you don't want to read you won't miss anything other then lemon.**

**id like to point out i was blushing like mad whilst writing this. as iv said before this is my first fanfic so this is first lemon so sorry if its not right.**

**I don't own Inuyasha *sigh***

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>** Citron Dessert**

**NOTE: If you don't want to read lemon skip to next chap your not missing anything other than lemon.**

Kagomes eyes widened as Ryūkotsusei jumped at her. Thinking quick the inu-miko ducked and rolled to the right. Kagomes breath came out shallow and she couldn't seem to get her breath. Heat enveloped her body and she realised her heat was back with a vengeance.

Ryūkotsusei growled when he landed on the bed and quickly turned to grab his chosen female.

Seeing arms headed for her waist she growled and jumped out the way.'This cant be happening I have to go i'll find Kirara another way this is ridiculous! My beast is taking over. I don't think I can hold her for long' Kagome turned to run for the door when pale arms wrapped round her waist and cased her to fall. The weight on her legs proved that her captor had also fallen.

Ryūkotsusei slowly crawled up his intended body making sure to press his body against hers. He could see her eyes widened when his hard arousal hit the inside of her thigh. "see what you do to me love" With a slight thrust he continued in a low purring voice "Feel what you have to look forward to the rest of our lives" he slowly lowered his head and licked a long trail up her neck to her earlobe, which he gave a small nip. Looking to his beautiful inus face, he smirked at her red eyes her beast had taken over.

Kagome had kept a leash on her beast until she felt his arousal between her legs. Just as if the chain holding her beast snapped Kagome felt a wave of istictual urges take over. Having her beast take over was a weird sensation. She wasn't forced to take a backseat in her own body, but rather her brain became fogged with instinct. it felt like she was on auto pilot. Rather than being two separate beings in one body it seamed her beast had merged with her. Kagome still held power over her body but all rational thought were lost all that mattered was the lust she felt for the male that dominated her.

Not liking the position she was in Kagome decided to test her males strength. Hitching her leg over his hip she rolled them so she was on top. She firmly grasped his wrists and hold him in place as she attacked his neck. Ryūkotsusei was stunned when she flipped him and growled, he was male and would rule over her not the other way round. He held his position realizing the female of his desires was undressing HIM. He gave a low growl that vibrated through his torso and into Kagome who was straddling his waist.

Kagome slowly started to remove his armor and haori slowly slipping the material from his shoulders. Kagome marveled at the stripes that wrapped around his shoulders and traced them with her tongue. She kept her eyes locked with his, allowing the lust and desire to fill them.

Looking deep into Kagomes golden eyes filled with want, he ripped her kimono, revealing her ripe porcelain body to him. Rather than cover herself Kagome surprise herself by leaning forward and allowed her pert nipples to brush against his chest. Slowly she leant down and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Ryūkotsusei gripped her waist and rolled his hips against her. He growled in frustration wanting to be rid of the barricading was so close to his goal but so far.

Releasing herself from the kiss the inu-miko slowly kissed down his neck, occasionally licking and nipping. Going even lower Ryūkotsusei moaned when she started licking his nipples and peppering his chest in love bites. Following the valley of his chest she continued her onslaught until she reached his waist band.

Ryūkotsusei couldn't take it much more as soon as he heard her growl at his hanaks, he ripped them off allowing his fully erect member the room it dearly need. Kagomes breath hitched as she looked at his size. he was huge and perfectly formed. Had she been in her right mind she would have undoubtedly winced at the anticipation of pain that would come. She growled in approval and slowly outstretched her hand. She was about to touch him when she paused and looked to his face seeking his permission. Ryūkotsusei was extremely pleased with his bitches action, it showed she saw him as a possible alpha. Kagomes hand slowly closed around his hard member. Ryūkotsusei moaned as he felt her small soft hands start to pump his shaft. as she pumped he could feel the pressure in his balls build. His eyes shot open when he felt her lick him. Through red tinted eyes he watched her as she opened her mouth and swallowed as much of him as she could. The wet hot sensation was unbearable. She had only managed to pump him four times before he grabbed the back of her head and pushed her head down to swallow more of him. Kagome started to choke as she reached the hilt of his manhood. Her choking caused him to grip her hair tighter and refuse to let her move. The movement of her coughing and chocking made him lose control and release directly down her throat. He growled and moaned, slowly trusting into her wet cavern. He felt her swallow his seed and released her hair, allowing her to lift her head off of him.

Kagome licked her lips and started to clean his shaft of any remain of his thick cream. Whilst she was cleaning, she massaged his balls and whispered something that caused Ryūkotsusei almost to come again.

Kagome was confuse at what she had just done but it felt so natural. So whilst cleaning him she decided to let her instincts run free. With a low growl she whispered 'Mine!' claiming the male as her own. Ryūkotsusei hearing the claim, could hold off anymore so grabbed her and pushed onto his gold covered bed. Her sapphire black hair fanned out around her head, her porcelain skin glowed like moon in the candlelight. Carefully Ryūkotsusei lowered hisself on top of his little gem and started to nip and kiss her bottom lip. Copying her previous pattern her took one nipple into his mouth suckling like a new born hatchling, feeling sorry for its twin he grasped it in the palm of his hand and slowly massaged. Kagome moaned and whimpered as he switched sides. His unused hand slowly snaked down her body until he reached its goal. As if to tease Ryūkotsusei rubbed between her legs and gently dipped his fingers into her core. Kagomes breath hitched as she felt the foreign appendage enter her. The heat that had settled at the base of her stomach could only be described as a tangled mess that was getting tighter and tighter. Ryūkotsusei entered a second finger and began to pump them in and out. Calmly he lowered his face to the tight bundle of curls that hid her entrance and gave one firm lick. The sensation ripped through Kamome, she screamed his name and rapped her legs around his head forcing him deeper. With heavy breathing Kagome released Ryūkotsusei who quickly crawled up her body and made sure she was watching as he put the two finger he had been using in his mouth and moaned. When he was satisfied his finger were clean he leaned down and whisper in her ear. "are you ready my love, this will be painful" Kagome made no reply but simply lifted her hips to rub against his. Growling in approval he grabbed his shaft and slowly pushed it into her core. He groaned at the feeling of being surrounded by her. He was marginally surprised when he hit her barrier and gave a content purr.'she will be mine and only mine' with that thought he thrust forward. A scream erupted from Kagome as a immense burning started in her core. She started to panic and wanted the cause of the pain gone from her body. Pushing on his shoulders she tried to get him to remove himself.

Ryūkotsusei was in such pleasure he didn't feel Kagome trying to push him off. He couldn't move the blissful sensation was clouding his judgment. He knew his female was in pain and he shouldn't move. It was so tempting to thrust into her until he reached release. But knew they would do this many times during their lives together, but never like the first time. Unable to move he merely held his position, head between her breast breathing heavily. He would be contented merely being one with his female, until she was ready to move.

Gradually Kagome calmed when she felt the pain recede and rocked her hips to try the new sensation.

As soon as Kagome moved her hips the force holding Ryūkotsusei still broke and he started to plunge in and out of her. They moaned and growled at each other. The feeling was unlike any other Ryūkotsusei had experienced. He had been with many different females over the years, even virgins. None were like the one he was now sheathed in. He couldn't get enough and wanted it to be like this for the rest of their lives, if all went plan during their next joining he would mark her his. He would not break his word on mating, this was a rut. If as he hoped a brood of hatchlings came out of it he would comment on a job well done, sit back and prepare to be a father. The sounds of his female moaning and the thoughts of her round full of his hatchlings brought him close to the edge. Not wanting to reach release without her he leant in and with a pained whisper and purred "Come with me my little bitch" his fangs elongated as he released into her, but resisted the urge to bite her and mark her as his.

Kagome heard his words and before she could comprehend was happening she came with him. Her walls clamped on his rock hard member, refusing to let him leave without milking him dry. The feeling of his hot seed filing her cause a primal grown to content to fill her. She was unsure as to why felt so complete, it was if a urge she had all her life had just been fulfilled. Deciding it was just rutting for the first time she licked her strong males cheek.

Ryūkotsuseis eyes which had been scrunched shut as he released snapped open to look at the beauty bellow him. He slid off her and took her in his arms. Resting a hand over her womb he tried to sense any life, he knew it was too early to tell but could help but be impatient. If she wasn't expecting his hatchlings their was nothing to tie her to him and he would have to start a new battle to get her as his mate. Allowing his worries to wash away he took one last look at his female and closed his eyes following her into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so don't kill me all you Inu papa lovers kagome isn't mated and has been sort of forced into this situation so she can go either way. this was my plan all along as i said this wont be normal bad guy and good guy romance story. hopefully the next chap will help you see a slightly different side to Ryu.<strong>

**i just want to point out never done this before so very embarrassed and i won't be offend if no one reviews its a little awkward :) i understand I'm trying to get next chap out fast so if anyone who didn't want to read this can still have a new chap to read. but a lot happens in next scene so taking time to write and spell check.**

**ok so will post next chap tomorrow late and though about 80% done still need to spell check and fin.**

**If i had to make complete random guess as to when Inu papa will come in id say 5-6 chaters from now but might be longer only because story isn't moving as fast as i thought sorry I'm not going to rush just to get to him. might stick in small snipet where he like just misses her or something but not really part of story plot.**

**c u soon :P**


	16. Family

**Author note: ok I'm sorry for slow update but been busy with life and struggled to decide on what would happen in chapter. there has been ALOT of thought gone into this chap. i have changed it SIX times! but went with original idea because leads to some other ideas i have for later chapters later in story. it is sort of short and might try to start next chap so can post it soon.**

**I no own Inuyahsa**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16 <strong>Family<strong>

Kagome slept soundly but woke a number of times in the night to Ryūkotsusei pounding into her. In her heat induced state she had welcomed his actions.

As morning began she rose and carefully pried herself his iron grip. She sat on the edge of the bed, almost in a dazed state. Pulling her arms above her head she stretched until she heard satisfying click. Kagome released a small purr as she felt her mussels pull in pleasant pain. A thought creped into Kagomes mind as she looked around the room 'this isn't Rinas miko hut?' Shifting slightly on the bed she froze solid when she realized where she was and what she had done the night before. 'I've slept with the stuck up dragon! Not only that but I've rutted with a male whilst i was in heat!' Kagome eyes widened as her hands shot to cover her stomach 'I c…cant b..be pre…pregnant?' it was the only out come she could think of. A heat was the female becoming fertile, in inus especially it was almost a hundred percent positive that pups came from a union at such a time. 'I might not be because its not the right time for my heat. I could just be a fake heat or something' kagome thought as she gave a unsettled chuckle. Breathing deep to try and calm her self down she failed to feel arms snake around her waist and take a deep inhale of her sent.

Ryūkotsusei had woken when his little female pulled out of his arms and watched her as she stretched and held then suddenly touch her stomach. Seeing her holding her belly gave him a sence of masculine pride. he hardly believed such a beautiful gem was his and know hopefully carrying his hatchlings.

He had woke many times in the night and scented her not finding any signs of impregnation, so had renewed his efforts. Making sure to release fully into her as many times as possible.

Slowly like a panther Ryūkotsusei crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Burring his nose in her stomach, he inhaled her scent and gave a beaming smile that stretched ear to ear. His little inu was carrying his offspring.

Kagome was pulled from her panic when she looked down to see Ryūkotsusei nuzzling her stomach growling low. His purr like growl was shooting through her and causing heat to start yet again between her legs. Shocked at her bodys reaction she shot to her feet clinging to a gold bed sheet and rapped it around herself.

Ryūkotsusei didn't like the barrier his female was putting between him and his hatchlings so tugged the bed sheet gripped the sheet but ended falling on the bed where Ryūkotsusei straddled her waist and held down her arms.

The dragon lent down to give his bitch a kiss but was stopped when he received a vicious growl and a snap of fangs. Deciding she wasn't worth the trouble at the moment, he bent to her stomach and started to purr again, he could feel his hatchlings aura and sent grow stronger with each passing second. He could tell there was more than one, but couldn't determine a exact number or sex.

He would soon be a father with a family of his own. Thinking of a family brought uncomfortable thoughts to the front of his mind. He had grown up without a real mother or father. They had been in his life but never showed an interest in times he had gone out to hunt by himself and bring back the kill to show his parents. Both mealy looked and his disheveled form and sneered, continuing with what they were doing. His mother never even acknowledged him as her own son, preferring to find a male gaurd to flirt play with.

He scoffed at the memory of wishing his mother would braid his hair like he'd seen the children from the village have there mothers do. Ryūkotsusei could remember his long hair that once reached his waist. He had been forced to cut it short when it had gotten badly tangled in some bushes whilst he was practising stealth in the woods. if only his mother had taken the time to tie his hair back then he never would have had to cut it. Though being a lords son Ryūkotsusei had been bullied for his short hair and messy bangs, long hair among youkai had been a sign of power and care of oneself. It was the bullying that gave him the ditermanation to fight and become stronger so one day he could have any mate he wanted. He remembered picturing the perfect female tending to his hatchlings hair like he never received. ' Kagome will do any thing for our offspring that I'm sure'

His father was the lord of the south and only saw him as a heir never a son to love. Apparently he would have had a brother and two sisters if his mother had not gone mad at their birth and tried to kill them. He had only survived because Ōwatatsumi, his father had grabbed him his eldest son as soon as he was born. Their was no love in their relationship he only just became closer to his father in recent years. Ryūkotsusei knew this was only because he was now of use to his father. Ryūkotsusei was determined to create a loving environment he never had for his children. He had to admit he never planned to have a family especially with a unwilling female. His little inu was a siren, who once he laid eyes on her he knew she was to be his.

Kagome struggle and looked down at the nuzzling male with a glare that she hoped would burn through him. Deciding burning was the best option she let her miko powers flow into her arms.

Ryūkotsusei was torn from his blissful little world of thoughts of a loving family, when his hands stared to burn. With a yelp he let go of her and fell to the floor.

Kagome using the opportunity scrambled to the other side of the bed. Pointing a finger at him and growling with such hatred it made Ryūkotsusei shiver. "what have you done to me?" Ryūkotsusei slowly stood and held his hands up "nothing more than what you wanted. I must say for such a delicate looking female you are incredibly feisty" he gave a slight chuckle at her shocked and slightly red face.

"NO! I mean am I pregnant?" her growl quieted as she said that. Even if it was unexpected Kagome wasn't the type of person to hate her pups. Ryūkotsusei gave a genuine smile that made Kagome falter slightly " Yes you are know carrying our hatchlings" Kagomes felt her knees wobbled and gave way. Before she hit the ground she found her self in Ryūkotsusei embrace.

He sat on the bed her in his lap and said into her hair "Don't worry my love you will make an amazing mother, I shall be by your side to help you every step of the way. We will raise our strong sons and beautiful daughters together. Tonight we shall mate and seal our bond to one another then…" Kagome interrupted him "Just hold on a second! Who said anything about mating? Plus I'm not going anywhere with YOU!" Kagome growl become louder "You buster, just raped and then impregnated me! What makes you think ill do anything for YOU!" feeling her strength return she pushed herself off his lap and stood in front of him and looked around the room for some clothes. She saw the remains of her kimono scattered several places around the room. Seeing as the only clothing available was what he had been warring the previous night she sighed and put it on.

Ryūkotsusei was in shock he sat on the bed gaping and blinking rapidly. 'She still doesn't even what to be around me! Not even expecting my hatchlings.' As he watched Kagome throw on his clothes and march to the door. He started to panic his perfect family was walking away from him. The more the thought of his mate and hatchlings away from him, possibly with another male enraged him. Speeding around her, he blocked he exit.

Kagome stormed to the exit barely clad in anything, her pail legs showing all the way to mid thigh. She didn't care all she knew was she wanted to be away from him to clear her mind. In the space of twenty-four hours she had lost her virginity, been raped and became a mother.

The inu miko was almost to the doorway when a shadow blocked her path, looking up she was met with a terrifying glare of Ryūkotsusei. Slightly scared by his scowl she gulped and tried to side step him. A viscous growl erupted from the dragons throat when his female tried to side step him."You are not going anywhere love, you will stay with me so I may protect you and our hatchlings!" his deep voice was interwoven with a growl and the tone allowed for no arguments.

Kagome gasped as she saw the determination in his eyes. Beating down her mental weakness she steeled her eyes and let a growl of her own out. ' I'm no longer the weak fifteen year old I once was. I'm a inu now and wont be pushed around by anyone.' She whipped round and started to walk back to the bed, she hid the smirk on her lips with a cough.

Ryūkotsusei was slapped in the face by her hair as she pivoted and walked towards his gold bedding area. He cautiously started to walk after her, she had fight and would not be subdued easily. He began running over in his mind how he might get her to submit without harming the hatchlings. She was no doubt going to cause a problem, all he wanted to do was explain that he was doing it for her and their unborn children's sake. It was his duty as the father to be around her to feed his offspring his share of youkai, or they could end up having problem similar to a hanyou. He was also meant to protect her from other males, feed and care for her.

Ryūkotsusei reached out an arm to grab her shoulder and turn her around to look him in the eye, but only grasped air. Turning towards the entrance as fast as he could he just glimpse a long porcelain leg disappearing out of view. Growling he launched himself after her. His fangs protruding out of his mouth, eyes a fiery red, claws extended, he would not let his family escape just when he had it in his grasp.

'Oh my little gem you will need to be taught a lesson for risking our hatchlings and your own life and all just to run from the inevitable.'

* * *

><p>so there is the next chap i hope you like it please review and don't be afraid to say you don't like it. I will be defensive but only way ill improve :)<p>

this chapter i wanted to show Ryus history and that he's not a complete evil person. someone reviewed saying that they didn't like the fact that Kags is with inu papas mortal enemy (which is completely fair everyone entitled to opinion and i can see that point of view) i just wanted to say, who's to say they are enemies right now? only reason Ryu and inu papa fight is because Ryu gose on rampage. So who *coughs*...i mean what could have cause said dragon to go crazy ?*winks*? could havesomthing to do with certain inu miko...or not :P

Also if you see spelling mistakes let me know. I am trying my best but I'm an awful speller and they slip through the spell check net.


	17. RUN!

**Author note this is a chapter invented by one of you readers. Sesshopuppy thanks for your review i thought over what was said and came up with this chapter hopefully you enjoy it :D**

**Don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17 <strong>RUN!<strong>

Kagome sprang from the tent and ran as fast as her legs could take her towards the village. She could hear Ryūkotsusei running just behind her. He was too close and they were running too fast for her to set up a miko barrier. Even though he had tricked her into rutting and creating pups, she could never seriously hurt the father of her pups.

Realizing she was leading a very mad youkai strait into a village full of innocent people, she made a sharp turn and started running north. She could feel Ryūkotsuseis breath on the back of her neck he was that close. 'Im never going to out run him, maybe I can….' As the though passed through her head she felt her miko powers release in mist form.

Ryūkotsusei who almost smiled as he outstretched his arms to grab Kagome suddenly he started coughing and sputtering causing him to slow. Looking up he could see his little female was releasing a pink mist. As his coughing worsened he was forced to stop to take in as much air as possible.

Kagome turned around to see Ryūkotsusei bent over coughing. An evil grin spread its way across the mikos face. 'Hope that hurts for a while' Kagome knew the amount of miko powers she infused in the mist was only enough to cause a powerful demon mild discomfort for a couple of hours at least.

Ryūkotsusei watched as his intended ran away into the forest. The tightness in his chest he knew wasn't just the burning of holy powers, his family was running from him. Slowly he stepped back till his back hit a tree then slowly sank to a seated position. His bangs covered his eyes, but anyone passing would have seen the lone tear trickle down his cheek. ''is it too much to ask for a family to love and give love in return?' Ryūkotsusei was not a demon to show emotion but in such a short time he had changed all his future plans. The memories of growing up still lingered in his mind. He had been in a cold uncaring environment for so long he was sure it was his turn for at least a little affection.

Ryūkotsusei sighed and was about to get up when a hand cradled his cheek. His eyes shot up and were met with the deep gold of his beautiful inu. He was in awe of her beauty and the concern that shone in her eyes. The sun was shining from behind her creating the appearance of and angel. He almost thought she was a figure of his imagination. Slowly he raised his hand to cover hers and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin against his.

Kagome had kept running after she released her purifying mist, but felt a tug on her heart as she thought of the look he gave her last night when she said she was leaving. He was so desperate all traces of the pompous dragon had disappeared leaving a being behind craving attention. Slowing to a walk she looked back in the direction she had come from. She placed a hand on her stomach "Do I go back to your father? He seems so possessive and all he's done so far is force me into things" With a sigh she slowly started to walk back towards the dragon lord.

Each set felt wrong like she was being pulled in two directions. By being with Ryūkotsusei she was going against Inuyasha and his family. 'Maybe I can prevent Ryūkotsusei from attacking Inutashio so Inuyasha can have a family to grow up with?' That thought seemed to brighten her mood slightly and he pace quickened.

As Kagome reached the small clearing she had left Ryūkotsusei in, she was shocked when she saw the mighty dragon lord head bowed and lent against a tree. He looks so small and venerable.

Cautiously she stepped into the clearing carful not to make a sound as she walked to the hunched form of the dragon. She had to swallow a gasp when she saw a single tear trickle down his cheek. Unable to stop her natural caring nature she knelt in fount of him and put a hand on his cheek. When his head snapped up his face help nothing but shock that slowly merged into awe. Using her thumb she wiped the tear that that had changed her view on him so much.

They sat staring a one another, the warm breeze caused the trees to sway and the grass to bend. As it rapped itself around Kagome and Ryūkotsusei and blew their hair in their faces, breaking the spell they had been under. Ryūkotsusei raised his hand to gently tuck Kagomes sapphire hair behind her ear.

Swallowing the dragon decided to speak, he was so worried that if he did or said anything wrong she would disappear as magically as she had appeared. Kagome seeing his struggle decide to break the silence "its just your enamoring personality I just cant keep away" her giggle and teasing look brought warmth to his heart. 'she's trying to defuse the awkward atmosphere' he gave her a genuine smile and replied "well ofcorse I make a point to chase all the women I love away" They both started to ūkotsusei couldn't help but stare at her as she laughed, it was as if the whole world brightened with her laugh.

Kagome noticing him staring at her stopped laughing and blushed. "I…I think we need to talk some things over. Look, what you did was wrong and I wish I wasn't in this situation. But I am and ill not resent my pups-I ""hatchlings" Ryūkotsusei interrupted "excuse me?" "They are hatchlings they are dragon-young so are hatchings not pups" Ryūkotsusei falling back into his usual façade and smirked. Kagome became redder and tried to puff herself up." They are inu and so are pups! My present pup might be kitsune but is still my pup!" At the mention of her other pup Ryūkotsusei started to growl ' I wont have another males offspring take away my own hatchlings mother' As if reading his mind Kagome gave him a slap. "you dare growl about my little Shipo and ill make sure you'll never have any other children!" her protective growl strangely made him glow with pride 'she will be an excellent mother' he huffed to keep up appearance and started rubbing his cheek, He looked to Kagome who seemed to waiting for a reply "whatever" was his only reply as he waved his had to dismiss her.

She gave him a skeptical look "So what are we going to do now? I have to return to the village and train their miko" Kagome said as she twiddled with the grass by he knees. "NO! you are mine you will come with me back to my palace where you will stay and raise our hatchings" she jumped at his tone but quickly became annoyed when he pulled her into his lap. "They are PUPS! and I'm not just going to be locked up in some tower just to please you!" Kagome said as she gritted her teeth and tried to pull from his grip "Besides I have responsibilities here! I have an apprentice to train, pup to raise, village to protect! I'm not leaving all that because it will make you happy! Be grateful I'm talking to you all!" giving up her struggles she pouted, crossed her arms and turned away from him.

Ryūkotsusei had to smile at her childish behavior "you will come with me and be the loving caring mother and mate you were meant to be" he began purring and nuzzled her neck.

Kagome had enough she was willing to work WITH him but he wasn't budging. 'looks like ill have to show him who's boss' her eyes held a evil twinkle that if Ryūkotsusei had seen he would have surly feared for his life.

Ryūkotsusei was shocked when he felt her hands hold his face and pepper his face with kisses. "Ok my strong alpha ill come with you but I must go back to the village and collect some of my personal items" Kagome poured as much sugary sweetness with a hint of lust into her voice as she could.

Ryūkotsusei gave her a seductive growl and puffed out his chest with pride 'she called me her strong alpha, seems all I needed was show her who was alpha and shed become putty in my hands'

Kagome rolled her eyes she could hardly believe a demon LORD fell for that. "Of course anything for my little gem, I shall accompany you" as Kagome opened her moth he held up a had and continued "you shall not leave my sight you carry the heirs to the Southern lands, so will be a target" Kagome went open her mouth again "that is NOT up for discussion!" "HN!" was Kagomes only reply as she crossed her arms and poured again.

Ryūkotsusei found the pout she made adorable and was once again pulled into visions of his future daughters pulling the same pout when they wanted something off their daddy. Standing and pulling her up with him he began to walk towards the village she had been staying in. looking over his shoulder, he gave her a seductive smirk and said " well are you coming or not love? We could always return to my tent to relive last nights actions?"

kagome had to physically hold her arm down to stop herself from slapping that smug expression off his face. With a deep breath she gave a bright smile and batted her eye lashes and said in the sweetest voice she could muster "Though that dose sound appealing we can do that latter, after we return from the village" Kagome walked past him trailing her finger along his chest and pulling him along by the front of his purple haori.

Ryūkotsusei could hardly stop when his hand went to her rear and gave it a squeeze.

An all to familiar slap sounded though the forest followed by the screech of "HENTIA!"

If you were to listen closely you would swear someonewhispered "looks like I got myself another Miroku"

* * *

><p><strong> So i tried to lighten this chap and show that Kagome isn't just a stubborn bitch (what! she is a female dog now :P)<strong>

**will try to do another chap soon but can't guarantee **

**as i said at top of chapter this was inspired by a review form Sesshopuppy so if you review i might alter corse of story for you. no guarantee though as i have a basic idea id like to follow :)**

**Oh and working on another fan art will post on devineart soon my user name is basket bears go take a look**

**c u guys and review away :)**


	18. Finally

**Author Note: hi guys i know its been a long time but have been up to lots so the story has been left behind for a bit. but should be adding a few chapters next couple of days. don't worrie i will not leave this story, i hate it when stores are left open with no ending. your reviews really help me write next chapter so keep it up :)**

**This chap has been added due to lots of requests for a certain somone. hence the title of this chap :P enjoy and I've put a link on my profile for my fan art if anyone art wants to have a go id love to see how you picture things :)**

**i don't own Inuyasha boo :(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18 <strong>Finally<strong>

Many miles to the west a male figure ran down a grand palace hallway wildly looking left and right. 'I need to place to hide and fast!' The desperation on the males face clearly showed that he was in a dire situation. Looking around he spotted the large burgundy drapes by the window, heavy material allowed little to no light through so would be perfect for hiding behind 'that might work' Almost ripping them from the rail they were draped over, he pulled them away from the wall and around himself. The fabric rested naturally against him hiding him perfectly. He was just thankful that since a certain someone had come for a surprisingly long visit at the palace, he had almost constantly kept his sent and aura hidden.

At the sound of soft padding footsteps on the marble floor the male behind the curtain held back a shudder. The silence was ripped to pieces when the soft-footed creature opened its mouth

"TOUGA darling where are you?"

The female singsong voice ricochet through the halls. Most to the servants who had been clearing this particular wing of the castle all scatter as quickly as possible. They were not fond of the creature that created the noise and dreaded the day she would become more than an unwelcome guest.

The male behind the curtain tensed as he heard the footsteps grow louder and stop just to the left of him. From his position he could make out snow white hair scraped tightly into two bunches either side of the female's head. Royal robes fell from a thin but womanly frame. Skin almost as pail as her hair was proof she was not someone who ventured outside much, this the male was incredibly thankful for. ' if I can just stay hidden from her and make it to the armoury I can leave to patrol my lands in peace.'

Whist waiting for the female to move his eyes roamed her form with slight disgust. She did not fit him at all. The only reason such a sickly, whiny, spoilt bitch was ever found on his arm was because inu females were extremely rare. Inu demon pups were almost always male, the reason remained unknown, but links could be made to other species like nekos who seems to have mostly females. because of this female inus were extremely sort after and treated like princesses. ' I could count on one hand the amount of inu females alive today. Only one of which is of the correct age and unmated. I guess I should think myself lucky to have a bitch of similar age and ready to breed. The only other inu females I can think of are all either elders or already mated' shaking his head he quickly reminded himself of why he was hiding ' she might be the only available inu female but that has caused her to become a spoilt brat. I don't think my ears could take much more of her irritating voice. Though she acts like a lady, she resembles nothing as such to me.' The image of his mother ran through his mind she had been kind and caring, what he classed as a true lady of the west. On many occasions she would calm his father and preventing war by talking rationally. All the servants and guards loved her, she would always make an effort to remember their names and help them out when she thought no one was looking. his mother was not afraid to visit local villages and help mend and clean all the huts and buildings. The villagers always respected her and would marvel at the beautiful demoness that would lower herself to their lowly level and help any of them in need.

But even though she was kind and caring she was not to be trifled with. She would fight for what she believed in with passion and a fire in her eye that he hadn't even seen in the fiercest and most powerful of demons. The female in front of him was almost the polar opposite of his mother in everyway. She was cruel to all that she thought she couldn't gain from and did nothing for anyone other than herself.

The male almost growled when his eyes fell upon his mothers sapphire blue tear drop earrings that were hanging from the females pail pointed ears. The audacity of the female to raid his mother's room and jewelry box then proceed to wear his family's jewelry when she was not related nor worthy to ware jewels of the previous ladies of the west.

Before he made a move to reveal himself and remove his mothers jewelry from her, she walked off calling his name. Taking a deep breath he remembered that he was trying to hide from her and make it to the armory.

Slowly he listened and sniffed the air, making sure she was far enough away, after spending the whole morning running around hiding from her he was not about to be caught just because he was under cautious. Sensing her aura diapering down towards the southern wing of the palace, he crept out from behind the curtains.

Running at demon speed he was nothing but a blur meandering through the many halls. A few servants who were scrubbing the marble floors where almost blown over with the force of the wind. Afraid if he stopped a certain someone might pounce on him. He mealy shouted a apology over his shoulder. The servant girl who was closest when he ran past, pulled her long hair that had wrapped itself around her face and gave him a small smile.

He prided himself in following in his mother's footsteps and being respectful of all the staff in his palace. Many had help raise him from a pup and he classed as part of his family.

He eventually reached a large wooden door that was carved with a scene of two large inu fighting. Stopping he let his hand run along the one of the inus paws, he remembered as a pup sneaking to the door and trying to push them open to reach the weapons inside. Never being strong enough he would sit and study the doors hoping that staring would scare them into opening, that is until either one of his parents or a servant found him. Slowly he pushed the door open just enough to allow him through. As he pushed the doors to he kept his back to the armoury.

He froze when he felt small female arms tighten around his waist. The high pitched giggle was unmistakable. Signing he plastered on a false smile and turned to see what seemed to be the bane of his existence. "What are you doing in the armory Inukimi?" questioned the male. "Looking for my big strong male that's what" came her reply followed by a series of girlish giggles as she stroked a single clawed digit down his chest. Said male shudder slightly and replied "well the armory is no place for a female" Iunkimi pouted and tilted her head to the side and said in a whiny voice "but I have such big news for you" her excited squeak at the end of her speech made him pause and listen. Inukimi took a deep breath and said a slow voice that caused her to look as though she might exploded for not showing her full excitement "im expecting our first pup!" she started to bounce from one foot to the other whilst the male stood completely frozen in shock. his brain seems frozen unable to put coherent thoughts together.' pup? what pup? wait we? no? but yes?'"TOUGA!" her sharp bark snapped him out of his shock and he began stuttering "B….b…ut we…..no….we…n….wait what?!"

At the young lords shocked face inukamis voice deepened and slowly her white hair dissolved into fiery red spiky locks. Before long inukami had completely disappeared leaving a male red kitsune rolling on the floor with laughter holding his sides. Between laghs the kitsune managed to breath out "Y…your face T…Touga was so...oooo fuuunyy!" the kitsune whipped away a tear and looked at the inu male. The Kitsune stopped laughing and pailed slightly when he saw the dark look on Touga's face. The growl that rose from the inus chest would make even the dead shudder.

Slowly the red haired male backed up almost knocking over a rack of swords. He began stuttering for a completely difrent reason "N…Now Touga w..we don't want to do anything haisty now. Y…you know weve been friends all our lives you wouldn't want to hurt me now would you…..would you?" Touga merly allowed a eveil smirk to rise on his lips and said one word "RUN!"

In a flash of bright light the red head was replace with a red fox that was running full speed for an open window.

Touga gave a evil laugh and grabbed his spiked armor and sword Raitou. The sword was all that remained of his father and only left his side when he was in the palace, even then he was reluctant to part with it.

The window was far to small for Touga to get through so he ran back to the wooden door and slipped through. He ran to the main entrance and was about to step out when he heard fast aproching feet as well as a distant call of his name. 'no way in hell am I being caught by her now I have fox to hunt' Acting as though he haddent heard her he ran through the main entrance. He almost laughed when he heard the aggravated scream come from over his shoulder. No matter how much he would have liked to he dared not look back and risk catching her eye.

When he was far enough away from the palace he slowed to a walk and made his way round to the side of the gardens that were closest to the armory. 'no doute that sneaky fox has hidden as a statue or some riduculace object.

The gardens closest the armory were dotted with small ponds and waterfalls that all lead in to one small lake. Red and white bridges and pagodas were dotted and weaved in amongst the scenary. The plants were mainly large Matsu trees and small furns and shrubs. This part of the garden had always been on of his favorites becusae of its natural appearance. He did like the other areas of the gardens but found this place carming and tranquil perfect for meditation and reflection. He also loved this garden because in the small central pagoda that sat on the central lake was where his father had proposed to his mother. If you were to ask anyone how and where the previouse lord had preposed to his lady you would have been told in the central garden complete with falling sakura blossoms. This was true, but his father had told him personally that he was so originally frightened such an amazing, kind and caring female would reject him that he asked her before in private. Touga was slightly disheartened when he thought that he would never find a love like theirs, that would lead to share such an intimate moment with the one he loved, just the two of them no others, no show or performance pure true love. He very much routed that he would ever be like that with Inukimi let alone get her outside in the gardens. His parents were lucky they fell in love even after they were arranged to be mates.

Blinking his eyes her turned his head form the lake to search out a sneaky fox. Using his inccreadible sence of smell he located a ring of small stone figures. Unfortunately the ring was covered in the foxs sent so he couldn't tell which one was the mischief maker. He contemplated the ways he could get the fox to show himself and decided that becase the satues could be easily replace the more fun and violent way would be best.' This should also help with my aim' he slowly began to walk away. If he had been able to see behind him at that moent would have seen on of the figures slump and let out a sigh.

Whipping round on his heal he released one of his swords attacks "SHUURAI!" a lightning bolt shot from the sword and ripped through the ground towards the first stone figure before shattering it to pieces upon contact. Turning to the next he released the same attack again, this time the figure appeared to stay in tact, but after a second past ended up crublerling to the ground in pieces. Out of the corner of his eye he could see one of the statues shaking and sweating. Giving a mental chuckle he continued until he reached the second but last that was still shaking and looked close to passing out. He was thoroughly amused with how long his friend had held out and wanted to see how far he was willing to go. Acting like he did with the others he raised his sword and was about to bring it down when the red head let down his elution and cruppled to his kness in a begging position. "P…Please Touga I didn't mean it im KItsune were meant to trick people it in my blood. I…I wont do it again promise" it was hard not to alow a laugh to escape him as he watched his frend slowly shuffle towards him on his knees with slight tears in his eyes and a huge pout.

The kitsune clenched his eyes shut as he saw his soposidly friend lift his sword. He waited for the strike in silence, holding his begging position. He yanked his eyes open when he heard the deep barking laughter of the young lord.

Touga offered the kitsune his hand and pulled him up off the ground and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Yukio your my best friend I would never kill you." Yukio gave a bright smile at that. But as Touga continued his smile dropped "I might cause you great pain for a number of days, possible make it so you can't walk again but never kill. You mean too much to me" Yukio huffed and crossed his arms "glad I mean so much to you" he said in a sarcastic tone. "well I was about to.." Touga was interrupted by a gard that bent to one knee and said "My lord I have news on something you may wish to hear" Touga shighed at the mans position "Shin you know there is no need to bow when it is just us. Anyway what is the news?" Shin slowly raised himself and looked at his lord with a seriouse face "Their has been a sighting of a inu female in a small village on the edge of your territory my lord"

Both looked at the lnu lord whos eyes were wide. All he could feel was hope filling him maybe Inukimi wasn't his only option, maybe he could find love.

* * *

><p><strong> haha bet some of you were a bit mad at me for putting in the bit with inukimi being pregnant and then not being XP sorry it just worked out that way wanter Yukio to trick Touga about something and that just came out as i was writing.<strong>

**OH IVE ADDED A POLL TO SEE WHO YOU WANT KAGS TO END UP WITH :) SO VOTE AWAY**

**And check out profile for fan art will add new one soon**

**Yukio = Happy man (though you could say he's no man but hey he's happy. i was going to go with a name beginning with "T" but when writing the story felt to similar to Touga)**

**Shin= Death (just thought eaisy name you can forget and warrior, death, guard same sort of things) **

**Raitou= Lightening sword (apparently)?**

**Shuurai= Lightening strike**


	19. They Meet

**Authors note: ok guys ithi sis my new edited version hopefully all The awfulness is gone but I have had problems with IPad battery running out and having to re edit this chap THREE times so I was getting bit fed up. **

* * *

><p><span>chapter 19 <strong>They Meet<strong>**  
><strong>

Reaching the edge of the village Kagome took a deep breath plaster a fake smile on her face and turned to Ryūkotsusei. "My lord I think it would be best if you wait here whilst I get my supplies, the villagers are not used to demons, especially ones as powerful as you" Kagome slowly ran a finger down his jawline for added effect. He shuddered under her touch and this pleased Kagome ever so slightly. When he looked about to say something she spoke again "With your superior senses and speed I'm sure the short distance I am from you will make no difference. I am confident my alpha with protect me and my pu…I mean hatchlings" Ryukotsusei gave a low seductive pleased growl and replied " Of course I will protect you. Go I will wait for your return here my sapphire" he lent down and whispered in her ear "Then we shall return to our rutting nest and finish our bonding" When he nipped her ear, Kagome jumped slightly and took note of her fluttering heart which she quickly tried to subdue, she would not the demon that just raped her to worm his way into her heart.

Ryukotsusei placed a hand on her stomach and sent a small slither of his youkai to his unborn children. He could already feel they were going to be powerful by the way the youkai he gave was sucked from his palm with vigor. 'So demanding already, who knows what they'll be like when they arrive. Which reminds me I must send a message back to the palace to prepare a wing for myself and my little inu, I will need to make sure to order that their will be room for a nursery. I can't wait to see my sapphire settling in and nesting in my home making it her own. I wonder what she will require in the nursery and what colours she'll want' Ryukotsusei was pulled from his thoughts when Kagome turned and started to walk towards the village. He could help but admire her rear and the way her hips swayed. He could just imagine those shapely legs wrapped around his waist. Coughing he cleared his mind of such thoughts he did not wish to be waiting with a painful erection 'mate stay we rut again' came his beasts whining voice. He was very tempted to heed his beast and recover his inu female, mentally slapping himself and his beast for letting his mind wander,all his attention had to be on his little inu to keep her safe.

Slowly Kagome walked into the village. Many things were running through her mind as she tried to pull the pieces of her plan together. As soon as she could get Kirara away from Ryukotsusei the better. He could use Kirara to blackmail her into all sorts of things, plus who knew how he was treating her. Without anything to hold against her, she would have the upper hand. Kagome wasn't cold hearted and knew what it was like to grow up without a father, so she wasn't about to cut Ryukotsusei out of their PUPS lives, but he didn't need to know that.

As the village came into view she spotted the villagers all crowded around Rikos hut. They all seemed worried about something as she arrived at the back of the congregation, she tapped the closest man on the shoulder. "why is everyone clouding around, is someone hurt?" she asked whilst looking past him at the miko hut trying to see the problem. As the man saw who was talking to him he bowed and said" My lady we have been searching for you. The lord of this land a demon also known as Inu no Tashio. Arrived this morning requesting to meet the inu demoness that had taken up residence in the village. Riko-sama took him into her hut whilst she sent a group of men to find you." Kagomes breath caught in her throat as she thought of meeting Inuyashas father. She had been in his presence twice in a sence, once being at his grave and the other the sealing of Sō'unga to the nether world. She shuddered as she remembered his deep voice and the power that emitted from him even though he had been dead for some time.

As more people noticed her they cleared a route to the miko hut. Gulping and balling her hands into fists she stepped forward and started at a brisk confidant walk through the crowd. She could feel their many eyes burning into her as she reached the hut entrance. She held up her fist to knock the door frame but paused hesitating thinking what would happen once they met. Shaking her head she knocked, when a reply came she released a deep breath trying to relax and entered.

Touga had set off for the village as soon as he had heard that there was a unknown inu female in his lands. The guard who given him the amazing news was almost knocked over when the young lord raced for the entrance of the palace, his kitsune friend following whilst shouting for the 'mad dog to slow down'. They hadn't stopped and traveled through the night.A female inu was something that even if she refused to take a mate, must be protected. She could refuse to make a matting bond but still breed. Inu females often mated with different males as to produce more pups, it was a way to reduce the possibility to inbreeding. With so few females it was likely half sibling might rut to produce pups. Siblings had mated many times in the past and the resulting pups had been health and strong. Sibling relationships were not looked down upon and did not have any of the side effect that seemed to be the result of human incest. Even so, with the waning female population, their were no risks to be taken. It was his responsibility as THE inu lord to protect a female of his kind. So rare they were it would be likely that a demon on a quest for power could capture her and try to hold the helpless female to ransom. The bitch was on his lands and if there was anyone to be under his protection it would be this new female.

When he arrived at the village he was unsure of how the humans would react to him. Humans usually did two things, fight, which was pointless or run, which was also pointless. His speed and strength was that of a taiyoukia and so dealing with weak humans was like swatting a fly but with more seriousness consequences for the offending human. He always admired humans, they seemed to live such full lives no matter how short they were. The rest of his ki only saw humans as a possible source of food. He detested the thought of eating humans. He knew inus rarely ate human but when they did he was always repulsed and refused to partake. Over the generations he had watched and was baffled about how quickly they learnt, progressed and passed knowledge from generation to generation.

Touga was shocked when he arrived at this particular village, they became defensive but not aggressive. The village men question what his purpose was with coming to their village, when they actually listened to his reply he felt his natural inu inquisitive nature take hold 'what has caused this particular village to except and even listen to demons. It is like none I have seen before'. He couldn't remember how many times villages refused to listen and would rush into an unwinnable fights that usually ended in much bloodshed on their half. These peculiar villagers listened then lead him to their mikos hut.

He had been cautious when they said miko, he thought they might be leading him to a trap. He was sure he could handle anything the miko could through at him. He blinked rapidly in shock when he was met with a slightly frosty but none the less a welcome, just a welcome from the miko baffled him so he dismissed her less than friendly attitude. The young woman had introduced herself and told him he was welcome to stay whist she sent some men to retrieve her mentor. He didn't fully understand why he needed to see her mentor, when he just wished to meet the inu demoness. But deciding it was only polite to receive an audience with a miko willing to be in the company of demons. He was sure to have fun telling everyone back at the palace about this, though he doubted they would truly believe him.

He smelt a kitsune approaching and guested it to be Yukio, so didn't waste the effort checking its youkai. When a small kit bounced into the hut he felt his eyes widen. The kit spotted him and its eyes too widened. Neither said anything just stared at one another. Touga was shocked to see a kit freely enter the mikos hut as if it was his own, with no care to the possible danger.

When Shippo first ran into Rikos hut he'd been stunned when he saw what he first thought was Inuyasha sitting talking to the young woman. The moment the inu demon turned his head fully to Shippo, he could have sworn Sesshomaru was glaring at him with his emotional mask firmly in place. It was very strange for the young fox to see emotion flood the Sesshomaru like face. The widening of the inus golden eyes reminded him of the face Inuyasha always pulled just as Kagome when to 'sit' him. Licking his lips Shippo went to say something when their was a knock. He turned to see his mother walk in allowing sunshine to filter in as she lifted the hut flap. The first thing that hit Shippo was the strange smell that was flowing off his mother in waves. The second thing he noticed was his mothers clothes she was wearing a large purple haori. It was actually more modest then her old school uniform but it stank of a powerful males scent, which made him crinkle his nose. Not paying attention to the way his mother was frozen eyes locked with the strange inu demon, he ran over to his mother and jumped into her arms. "mama where have you been?" He shook her arm to get her attention. Kagomes eyes snapped to him and she smiled "Im sorry Shippo what did you say?"

Touga had been expecting a inu demoness not the goddess that walked in. As she stood in the doorway with the sunlight spilling in around her she really did look as though she had been sent by the gods. She was nothing like he expected. He had pictured another pale fragile demoness much like Inukimi. But this angel was nothing like the bitch at his palace. Where as inukimi skin was a sickly white the female in front of him was pale but held a natural sun kissed glow that was only attained from spending time outdoors. Her raven locks cascaded over her left shoulder whilst her equally black tail hung from her right. Gold clashed with gold as he stared into the windows of her soul. Her gold eyes though similar to his own seemed to have an amber tinge, he could not decide if it was merely colouring or the warmth and kindness her eyes that seemed to make her eyes glow. His eyes slowly left her and followed the line of her markings over her cheeks, he could almost imagine peppering those markings with kisses whist whispering words of love and devotion to her. His hand twitched with the desire to brush her midnight black bangs away from her forehead so he could clearly see the strange symbol that marred her brow. His eyes snapped from her to the kit that jumped into her arms. The inu male had to physically cover his mouth with his hand to stop the gasp that threatened to leave his lips when the kit had refured to the female inu as 'mama'. By sight he would argue their relation to one another. But in scent it was clear the kit was hers and not to be messed with. One of the first thing inu pups were taught was not to harm a females pups, so his was not about to dispute with her that the kit was not her pup. Inu demonesses were known for being incredibly protective over pups. It was whilst analysing their relationship that he picked another males scent on the female. This made a growl threat to wrap between his lips, he restrained himself but could feel his beast ager grow as he sat watching the female interact with the the kit 'bitch care our pups'. With a deep inhale he started pulling information from the smells that brushed bast his nose. She had been with a male recently and had been pupped. He felt like kicking himself 'maybe if i had travelled fasted or got the message sooner I could of been the one to pup her' his beast howled and thrashed for release so he could rid the female of the unknown males offspring and replace them with his own. Touga shook his head in disgust, never had his beast been so aggressive with such a sensitive situation. They were innocent lives that hadn't done anything to warrant his hatred. As he calmed his beast he became strangely pleased with the fact the female was carrying pups. It showed she was able to breed it would also allow him time to court the female and see if she was more agreeable than inukimi. Her being pupped meant whist she was in his care he wouldn't have to worry about males trying to bed her. They could grow close without the constant threat of being pounced on. There was obviously no male with claim on her as he would be with her now protecting his mate and pups. A pleased growl escaped from him as he smelt she was unmated and has no long lasting sent marks. Inu demons, male or female mated for life, loyal till the last breath left their lips. If he could gain her affection and mate her their was little to nothing that could separate them. She was free for the taking, she would birth her current pups and he would claim then as his own. The pups were not pure inu, that he could tell but part inu at least and strong, so he would gladly welcome them into the west them could prove useful protecting his pups and their half siblings if then need arose.

He was pulled from his musings when the female asked him a question

"i am Kagome inu demoness of this village. What is it you wished of me my lord?" her voice was strong and filled with a defiance which filled him with hope, inukimi was far too willing to grovel to get what she wanted from him. With a dashing smile that had females swooning in the masses he rose to stand and replied with " Please call me Toga"

* * *

><p><strong>ok would you believe three time I have edited this chap each time ipad battery went so lost everything I'd done. Anyway I wish to apologise for this chap before I edited it , it was appalling and I am very sorry it won't happen again. the reason for posting that mess was because this chap has been sat for over a week on laptop I couldn't be botherfine enough time to edit it. By posting it I knew it would force my self to edit it sooner (Like tonight instead of giving up I worked on even after having to do it THREE TIMES!) any way hope you like it I might get the help of a beta so I can concentrate on the story and get chaps out quicker. I have dyslexia which effects my spelling and punctuation, part of the reason for writing a fanfic was because I am studying art so rarely have to write, and basically I was becoming sloppy, this was a fun way to keep spelling a punctuation fresh in mind. I try my best and if you read this chap before edit you can tell how much I have to change. so sorry again will not let it happen again I know it runes the magic so learnt my lesson no posting chaps at 2am XP.**

**I have exciting news ZyiareHellsing is writing what would have happened if Kags haven't slept with ryu. So if your a Touga lover from chapter 9 a new story has been born XD it's i kind of you can decide if cage goes left or right. If. You get my drift. I will let you all know when new story goes up XD**

**anyway nights everyone ;P**


	20. Demon Lord

**Author note: ok guys I know a lot of you are probably ready to kill me for leaving this fanfic. Its been at the back of mind for a long time. I've been out of the country and somewhere I was without Wi-Fi and working almost 24 hours a day so I hope you can understand plus I just got to a point that I wasn't stuck but couldn't bring myself to type anything out. This chap is the only one I've got at the moment and it has been an on going thing that I have done since being away. (one chap in all that time you can tell much I didn't want to type) anyways I'm back now but I must say chaps might be shorter so I can type the in the time I have spare if I have time ill post more than one or longer chaps, but at moment they will be shorter so that I can hopeful keep posting.**

**BIG sorry again will try not to disappear again I have lots of ideas just need to connect them together. I'm DESPRATE for a beta my spelling is bad bit I cant tell most of the time. I'm going through my old chapters fixing them up. Even if you don't want to be my beta but know someone who would or know somewhere I can ask about one let me know I'm still newish to this.**

**Ok so here after a very long wait is chapter 20**

**And nope I don't own Inuyasha ****L**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 20 <span>**Demon Lord**

Kagome almost gasped when she saw the powerful demon lord sat in Rikos hut. Even with him in a sitting position, his presence was intimidating and powerful. It made a number of emotions rush to the surface. Lust being her first and primal instinct, he was powerful and an inu, everything her beast called for in a mate. He would be strong and give her a second littler of strong pups. He would also be able to protect and provide for their pack. Pulling back thoughts of instantly jumping the male, she felt panic and anger take hold. This male was a threat to her pups. Males usually would attack females and cause them to lose the offspring. The sooner she lost the pups the sooner the female would go into her next heat cycle and replace the pups with his own.

But as she took in the demon lord she felt sadness wash over her. She could see Inuyasha in him, even seeing a glance of Sesshomaru made her heart ache with home sickness. He looked younger than when she had seen him before. His golden eyes looked younger and less haunted by mistakes in life. He wore his spiked armor and white and blue haori with a red kosode. His skin was a surprise it was tan even more so than Inuyasha. She guessed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got their pale skin from their mothers. Both of his sons had inherited almost an exact copy of his silver white hair. Thought Sesshomaru would be a closer match in style. Inuyashas hair had always been wild and untamed, so it was unsurprising Sesshomarus looked a lot more like his sires. If only Inuyasha had let her brush his tangled mane she was sure she could at least get it to look slightly more presentable.

Kagome was pulled out of her analysis of the demon lord by Shipo who jumped into her arms and asked her a question. Still too distracted by the males inus presence she missed what Shipo had asked "I said where have you been I was worried and why do you smell different?" Kagome gave her little fox a heart warming smile and replied" I was out looking for Kilala. I believe I found her but I was unable to retrieve her" At Shippos pouting face she tapped his nose" but don't worry I have a plan" at that Kagome received a bright smile. Turning her attention from Shippo she remembered the inu lord."*** I am Kagome inu female of this village what is it you needed of me my lord" Kagome chose not to bow or even lower her eyes. 'This village is under my protection I refuse to show weakness it could risk many lives'

Touga's beast was growling loudly in his head, appreciating the fire in the females eyes 'bitch strong must show who alpha'. Touga almost rolled his eyes inus apparently couldn't purr to show appreciation but his beast was making a fairly accurate representation. But he too couldn't help but imagine showing the little female who was alpha, whist having her scream his name in ecstasy. Touga cloud feel his baggy hakama tightening. Clearing his thoughts he said" please call me Touga"

Kagomes serious face didn't change as she continued to watch Touga waiting for him to continue. She watched him rub the back of his head and smile. Kagomes only response was to raise an eyebrow, it was something she couldn't help but copy off Sesshomaru. She had seen him do it a few time and always wanted to mimic it but never had the opportunity.

Realizing his less and lord like reaction he shook himself and stood strait showing the little female his full height. Kagome who couldn't smile he was clearly trying to show off and all she could think of was he looked very similar to a superhero posing on the front of a comic. At the thought, she had to refrain from giggling and relaxed a little and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your after noon My lady but I heard their was a inu female living in this village and chose to take it upon myself to see to your safety." Kagome couldn't help but blush at the male "surely you do not personally see to it that every female is safe. If you do you must be extremely busy?" Kagome was a little puzzled as to why he would come to see her. Suddenly a thought struck her' perhaps he knows of me carrying the pups of Ryukotsusei and has come to kill us!'

When Touga saw Kagome pale he decided to question her surly she knew how rare a female inu was?

"My lady I don think you realize how rear a species you are" looking at Kagomes tilted head and questioning gaze. His eyes widened surly this female must have know how rare inu females were. She was sure to have had made attempted suitors whilst growing up. Her family would have protected her but must have encouraged finding a mate?

At the unruliness silence in the hut Shippo tugged on his mothers hair and requested to be let outside to play. Blinking a few times Kagome was pulled from the I thence stare she was sharing with the male on the opposite side of the hut. Smiling down at Shippo she replied "of course, but be back before sundown for supper" the little kit bounced out of her arms and gave a simple reply of "yes mama"

Kagomes eyes trailed after her pup making sure he left. As soon as his aura was far enough away she turned back to the male. She almost jumped in fright when she was met face to chest with the young demon lord. He had somehow managed to sneak across the room and stand right behind her. Annoyed with herself for not paying attention she took a step back. But as she moved so did he. Narrowing her eyes she replied to his earlier question " I have no knowledge as to the population in inuyoukia female or not" at his shocked expression she continued "I grew up in a isolated village very far from here it takes a great deal of time to make the journey. There are no inu females or males remaining in my family, I am the only one left of my pack"

Strangely Touga wasn't displeased to hear she had no other family, it would me he could welcome her into his pack with no strings attached. Well apart form the pups she was caring and the little kitsune that had just excited the hut. They were of no consequence as they would follow their mother wherever she went. E would welcome to his pack because as he had thought earlier they could prove useful. He also believed harming the young or sick was something only a low level demon would stoop to.

Deciding to enlighten the female he had moved closer to her. He wished to be close to her for a number of reasons. Even if is was caring another males sent her natural fragrance was mouth watering. Standing so close he could bathe in her sent whilst she could be accustomed to his. The close proximity also meant if at any point she were try to flee there would be nothing to prevent instant pursuit. Finally he simply wanted to make her jump and possible smell her arousal at the close proximity. " inu female are incredibly rare unmated are even rarer. With you at present the total of available females is two. So you can see why I wish to offer you my protection." Kagome gave him skeptical looks she was not stupid and could tell he didn't mealy have protection planned out for her. Touga completely missing her distrustful look kept rambling on " you would be given a position in my pack as well as your offspring. My protection would include them as long as when they were old enough they were to train so they in return can protect the pack" deciding to tyr and woo the female before him he gave a dazzling smile and started to evaluate his claws like he was talking about something as important as someone joining his pack. he stretched a arm so he was leaning on the door frame, imposing his form even further over Kagome. His whole posture emanated a cocky confidence. She would have laugh at had she not be on the receiving end of such irritating behavior. "my place is very large and has plenty of space to have lots of pups running around" by this point Kagome was tempted to roll her eyes. As soon as her started twisting a lock of her hair around his finger her eyes were ablaze. A evil smirk crossed her face but she quickly covered it. Slowly she raised her hand to caress along his jaw and up to rub his pointed ears.

Touga was in complete shock his golden eyes were wide looking questionably at Kagome who was peering up at him through her eyelashes with flirtatious smile. Slowly and steadily his eyes began to close and he gave off a contented growl. Kagomes smile turned evil as his eyes closed and began to back him carful towards the large tub of cold water they used for washing pots and jars. As soon as Tougas heels hit the edge of the tub he fell back into the freezing dirty water. It took a moment for it to register in his mind what had just occurred. He had been enjoying the treatment of a female other than Inukami when in a flurry of movement her had ended on his backside in freezing water with his hair a complete disarray covering most of his face. ' how dare that female humiliate me just when I thought she was warming to me' ' take her make bitch submit' was his beasts gruff growling reply. Touga was about to extract himself from the tub and give the female a lesson in submitting when he heard one of the most beautiful noises he had ever heard. Tinkling laughter filled the hut, peering through his sodden sliver locks he saw the raven haired woman bent in half almost sobbing in uncontrollable laughter. For some strange reason his chest seem to glow with warmth at the sight. Slowly pulling himself from the water and straitening his attire and hair to the best of his ability he gave a slight cough.

Kagome froze in place it wasn't until he was standing again did she remember he was a very powerful demon lord. Slowly she raised her eyes from the floor up to his face she had to bite her lip to stifle the laugh the attempted to escape her lips. His feathers were a perfect stoic impressing of his eldest son.

All he said was

"I always knew my mate would have bite as well as bark"

* * *

><p><strong>OK so there is the long awaited chap, <strong>**sorry if it was a little disappointing. We haven't left the hut yet which i find a little comical. I'm sorry it took so long to post i can't guarantee i will update soon but if you review follow favourite and what ever else you can do ill try to update soon. and as i said I'm desperate to get a beta my spelling and punctuation is one thing that holds me back i don't want to give you something you feel dissatisfied with so it would be a super help.**

**in this chap halfway through i felt i was making inupapa to serious some of my favourite fanfic with him in are where he is comical and a bit needy/clingy so I'm trying to loosen him up here. I'm sure as Kags gets to know him and he her they'll both loosen up. ok well I've checked and checked again for mistakes but i sometimes just don't see them sorry if there are loads. will try to update soon :)**


	21. Fight!

**ok so hey guys i know I'm not updating regularly but hopefully now I've got this chap out the way we can move onto other things get away from this boring bloody village maybe another lemon?**

**I'm still on the look out for a Beta. at the moment I'm trying to reread whats happened so far make notes (sword names, character names...) whilst editing because some chap are supper bad. its one of the things that holds me up because i have to reread like 4 times before i get MOST of the errors out hopefully this new chap is ok spent a lot of time making sure it was readable/understandable. ok well hope you like this new chap and goodnight :D ZzZzZzZ**

**I don't own Inuyasha at all *crys in corner of woe* **

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 <strong><span>Fight!<span>**

Ryūkotsusei had been sat in a tree overlooking the village his little jewel had walked into. For the first time in his life he felt the immense pull of wanting to protect something. Growing up the way he had he'd never be interested in fighting for anything. But now thanks to his little inu he had a family on the way. Sitting in the tree it felt almost as if there was just as if his heart was pulling with all it's force to escape his chest and run towards his mate and hatchlings.

Red eyes surveyed the village it seemed peaceful but instinct told him something wasn't right.

Trying to calm himself he tried to imagine what life would be like when they got back to his palace. Images of himself and his mate curled up in front of a warm fire laid on the softest pelts, starring into one anthers eyes with love and devotion whilst he traced patterns on her swollen stomach drifted through his mind. He could picture walking into his room and being met with the sight of his mate curled up with their hatchlings snuggling up all around her. A soft sigh left his lips having a loving family to return to would be a new but welcome change of life style. Coming home to a cold empty room was always something he hated and often would order a concubine to be there ready for him. Another change he would make for his mate, though he was sure he would enjoy kicking the clingy, needy, whiny females out of the palace. Ryūkotsusei wasn't stupid he knew the whores thought that one day one of them would be his lady. Their presence was only tolerated because they were good for one thing and one thing only, which was most defiantly not their interesting personalities. He would now have a mate to care for all his many needs. He felt his length twitch at the thought of teaching his innocent jewel the ways he liked to be pleased and the things that made him week at the knees just thinking about. Oh just picturing all the things her little mouth could be used for made heat rush to is groin.

He sat in the increasingly uncomfortable tree until the wind changed direction blowing strait towards him. He started to relax when the sent of his mate and hatchlings wafted around him. As he was leaning back when he was smacked in the face with the sent of a male INU! Shooting upright he took a deep breath, the more he tried to decipher the sent the more his claws dug into the bark of the tree. The inu male seemed familiar but he couldn't place a name to it. He could tell the male was extremely powerful properly a daiyoukai and AROUSED!

The dragon lord didn't know what to do. If he went to protect his mate and hatchlings, he could risk whomever this male was reporting back to the western lord. Which in turn could end with the west finding out about the army he had hidden in the forest.

West and south weren't on the greatest of terms at present and if they were to find out about the army it most certainly lead to war. But his hatchlings were at risk, it was common knowledge that males would rid a female of her pregnancy to make her available to carry their offspring sooner.

With the thought of the danger his hatchlings could be in, he set off running full speed towards the village. He was baffled by his own thoughts of risking everything he owned and knew for the sake of his new family. He was determined to be the best he could be unlike his father before him. His offspring would know what it was like to have a complete family with a caring mother and a strong protective father. Mate and hatchlings would want for nothing whilst he was there for them. With all these thoughts flowing through his head he picked up the pace, no way was he losing it all when it was so close. As he approached the village the sent of the male became stronger as did his feelings of anger. Keeping a cool head he knew was key to winning a fight but he was finding it very hard to simply keep his scent and aura hidden. Deciding stealth would be best, he sprang from hut to hut staying well out of sight of the villagers who were going about their daily routine.

As he approached the hut where the sent of his female and the unknown male was strongest, he was shocked to hear the bell like laughter of his mate. Never had such beautiful sound ever before reached his ears. It saddened him that he wasn't the one to cause such a reaction. But in the back of his mind pledged he would cause such joy plenty of times in the future.

What the dragon heard next made his eyes bleed fully red and cause his beast to shatter the bars of its cage. " I always knew my mate would have bite as well as bark "

Ryūkotsusei head was a chaotic mess as his beast fought for control 'KILL dog that tries to claim what is ours! Kill male! Take mate! Kill male! Protect! Mark! Mate!'

He was about to enter the hut when his female went flying out the hut in a full sprint. He clearly heard her say "What is it with pigheaded males and thinking they can claim me as their mate"

Ryūkotsusei knew the male would surely take off after HIS female so waited above the exit. As soon as he say a flash of silver he pounced like a cat to a mouse or in this case a dragon to a dog he caught his prey. Both males went crashing to the ground. Touga who believed this to be another trick from the little minx rolled over with a cunning smile on his face. He was about to make a clever sexual remark when he saw not silky raven locks but a messy mop of purple hair. Touga's face instantly straitened and he released a threatening growl. Ryūkotsusei was unaffected by the growl but was shocked to see he had landed on none other than The Lord of the west. But being a lord would not affect this battle, he had verbally claimed his female as mate, nothing would prevent the dragon from ripping the mutt to shreds then claiming the Lordship and female as his own. The dragon watched as the inu lord's eyes also turned a deep red. Ryūkotsusei snapped his teeth and decided to state why the inu bellow him was about to die. "You dare claim what is mine you pathetic mongrel" Touga's blood red eyes widened slightly. But realized this was of little coincidence, he would have the female whether she had been claimed or not. He pushed the dragon off and sprang to his feet. Both parties stood ready for attack swords drawn. All the villagers that had frozen at the sight and hurried to the huts on the outskirts of the village, not wanting to be to close to the two very angry daiyoukais.

As if there had been a signal both males went charging full speed strait towards one another. To the human eye all that would be seen would be a blur of color and a lot of dust being kicked up as they ran. Being a demon you would have seen the both males were baring their teeth, growling loudly, had bright red fiery eyes and any markings that could be seen became ragged and undefined. With a sudden clash, swords met and the sheer force of the collision forced both demons to skid back. Not allowing the dust to settle the males once again sprang at one another. Touga being marginally slower ended up on the defensive. Dragons were known for their speed, dexterity, cunning and strategic thinking but also known for poor stamina. As for Inu they were possessive, more in tune with their instincts than other species, strong with a powerful bite, heightened sense of smell, but know to be week on the underbelly and attachment to pack members that could easily be used against them.

Ryūkotsusei attack with full force pivoting and thrusting, dodging and swiping. The dragons relentless attack didn't seem to faze Touga. Not once did he leave an opening for the dragon to use. The determination in the dogs stare would have shaken Ryūkotsusei had it not been for his burning need to protect and claim his mate. Touga seeming to have enough of being on the defensive, ducked low and did a fast low swipe kick. Ryūkotsusei jumped to avoid being knocked off his feet, which allowed Touga the millisecond he needed to attack first and get a blow to the dragons left arm.

Pain ripped though Ryūkotsusei but he didn't let it show except for his slight hiss through gritted teeth. Not allowing the dragon any respite Touga attacked again and again. But Ryūkotsusei was no fool he was not making the same mistake twice. Using his speed he jumped over the top of the inu male and plunged is clawed hand into the dogs unprotected collar and neck. Touga dodged quickly trying to avoid the dragon from cutting any major arteries. Pain erupted through his shoulder, but like his dragon rival he refused to show the pain. The only visible show of emotion was the flicker of his right eye. Again they both charged at each other this time instead of meeting head to head Ryūkotsusei skid across the dusty ground trying to kick Tougas feet from under him. Touga seeing this happening summersaulted over the skidding male turned and before the dragon could right himself let out a powerful attack from his sword "SHUURAI!" lightning shot from the sword and hit the dragon directly in the back. As the dust settled a figure could be seen draped over mounds of earth that had moved during the attack.

Ryūkotsusei whole body ached as he slowly raised his head to look at the inu who was trying to steal his mate. His arms gave way as he tried to push himself up. Looking at inu hatred coursed though him, he and his beast would not lose the only bit of happiness they had ever had slip away from them. Letting the last of his strength spread through his body he started to change into his true form.

Touga saw the change happening and knew it would be easier staying in humanoid form as it would mean a smaller target for the dragon hit. But watching the dragon change into his true form to fight for a claim on a mate brought out Tougas primal instincts that his beast could not ignore.

His face elongated and fur grew over his body, it was deep silver mimicking his hair rather then like Sesshomarus snowy white. Dark blue marks adorned his cheeks and wound their way up his hind and front paws. His fur pelt that he wore as a cape in human form, now in true form grew into long dark silver ragged fur that mixed from both his shoulders down into his tail. He also had the same long fur sprouting from just above his paws, almost like a pairs of wings ready to lift each paw into the air. Not even three seconds had passed before a huge white dog stood in the demon lords' place.

Looking up Touga saw a large serpent like body covered in purple scales coiled and positioned like a cobra ready to strike. Just like Ryūkotsuseis humanoid form messy silvery, bluish, green hair cascaded from the spine of the dragon, rippling like a waterfall down the side of a mountain. What shocked the western lord was that he could see the smug look on Ryūkotsuseis face. In the center of the dragons forehead like a porcelain mask sat the striped face of Ryūkotsusei with his blood red eyes glowing. The two massive youkai towered over the small village.

With eyes locked neither dog nor dragon noticed the small human child wondering out on to the battle field. The little girl who was barley able to walk spotted the large white 'doggy' started to wobble over to the 'big puppy' with arms outstretched gurgling as she went.

Not allowing the staring contest to go on any further Ryūkotsusei opened his mouth preparing his energy bullet. At the sight of the energy sparks building at the dragons mouth Touga let his claws pierce his flesh, coating them in blood . Instantly his claws glowed red and he started to run towards the dragon. As the dragon let lose his energy Touga jumped into the air and released his blades of blood.

Shippo who and seen and heard a large battle going on, made sure the village children got home safely 'just like mama would want me to' he thought and then decided to see what all the noise was about. It almost sounded like lunyasha and Sesshomaru when they started fighting over Tessaiga. Peering around a hut from a safe distance he saw the Sesshomaru Inuyasha look-alike slightly bloody but standing strong and a pale purple haired youkai lying in a crater looking tired, bloody and disheveled. Though Shippo was a full demon and used to transformations. Seeing the two daiyoukai change into their true forms was jaw dropping. So in awe of the two male demons he didn't notice the little girl wondering onto the battlefield until the last minuet. Knowing what his mother would do he ran towards the little girl hopping to get her out of the line of fire. It wasn't until he was next to the girl that he realized she was almost as big as he was. Before he could transform into something useful it was all to little to late as the attacks descended. It was until the daiyoukai released their attacks did they see the small toddler and kitsune in the line of fire. Ryūkotsusei merely sneered and thought 'one less human to worry about and I won't have to personally rid my mate of that annoying fox'

Tougas eyes widened as he realized what he had done. Unable to do anything he turned his head to look away form the scene. He could almost picture his intendeds face when she found out about the kits death.

Just before the energy hit the two children there was an almost earth quaking growl accompanied by a snarl.

The attacks smashed into one another causing a explosion that shattered the earth and blew both daiyoukai back, smashing away any of the empty huts too near. The light was blinding and Ryūkotsusei also had to look away for fear of going blind.

As the light dimmed silence prevailed.

Ryūkotsusei interested to see the damaged looked back quickly. Touga dragged his muzzle upwards forcing him to keep a watchful eye on the dragon, but dreading to see the destruction they had caused the village, Kit and small girl.

What they saw cased their eyes to bug out of their head. Almost in sync they both sucked in a deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so sorry for cliffy i am <strong>**so mean *evil laugh***

**gosh seems so short here its like 4 pages on word *sigh* 2569 words takes a lot of time and seems like nothing :( but hey at least its better than a poke in the eye with a sharp stick**

**In this chap i realised i was making ****Ryūkotsusei too soft so i went back through and added meany bits and perverted****thoughts. he is mean to be bad guy though i know some of you guys love him. he might gradually change but i realised rereading their first meeting he was a real basted and now he's all sod sorry but i like my fanfics to be realistic not jumpy and all over the place. also when i was writing i felt like i was making Touga the bad guy? i am going to add Tougas 'history' latter all I'm going to say he like ryu didm grow un with sunshine, rainbows and unicorns. maybe you can let me know your thoughts i might add them in.**

**i find fighting scenes sooooo hard so id love to hear what you thought of this one. trying to read a lot of inuyasha fight scenes so i can get some ideas just so hard to do.**

**oh an no i haven't forgotten about Kirara or yukio (inupapa fox friend) just one is captured and the other is either laying low or a slow runner :D**

**BIG THANKS to everyone who's following revving and favoritting (is the a word?) i love to hear from you guys long reviews welcome.**

Aliz- im glad you like Kagome i hate it when other fanfics change her completely into a almost OC. I'm even planning to add in a few bits where she is scared (whilst keeping kagomes can do attitude) because the real kagome isn't an all powerful fully confident queenish amazing goddess. i want my kagome to be as realistic as possible whilst giving her extra abilities. I'm so glad you class my fanfic as one of the better written, that exactly what I'm trying to do i hate fanfics with massive plot flaws or holes hopefully mine dosnt have any but its so hard to cover all bases. i mean 42,675 words in and i feel like I've only just began to use my some of my ideas. only scratched the surface is the perfect saying

(only replied to this review here because foursome reason won't let me message Aliz )


	22. Rescue

**Ok don't kill me it has been over a year since i updated and I'm VERY SORRY! it wasn't my intention to leave this as long as i have. its just i have had to reread my own story and make note because I've forgotten stuff. this is one of my smaller chaps but I'm gonna try to do less but update more with a better quality. i REALLY would love a beta to check spelling and stuff for me i only want you guys to have the best! ok enough of that hope this chap takes you off that cliff i left you guys hanging on last time**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter22 <strong>Rescue<strong> 

Kagome sprang from the hut cursing under her breath "What is it with pigheaded males and thinking they can claim me as their mate" She could hear the inu lord behind her make a move to chase. At the thought of him trying to catch her a smug smirk crept onto her face. 'He thinks he can catch me well lets see him try' Picturing a out of breath exhausted demon lord collapsing in defeat face first into the dirt, gave her a extra burst of speed. Remembering a certain dragon waiting on the edge of the village she decided to run in the opposite direction in hopes of avoiding a unassay fight. 'Ha!' Kagome thought 'If those two ever met it would be more than a fight, a better description would be 'world war three', or would that be 'one' taking into consideration what time I'm in'

Kagome refused to look behind her she would not waste time checking to see if the horny dog was behind her. ' I shouldn't be running like this in my condition it cant be good, maybe I could try to lose him in a cave or hide my sent in a river?'

So engulfed in her thoughts she almost missed the loud thunder crash and the familiar sound of the earth being torn up. 'almost like old times hearing that noise all it needed was Inuyasha shouting 'windscar' and its almost like old times.'

Shaking her head to get herself back on track she skidded to a stop.

Sighing as she realized the male wasn't following her and was probably the case of the noise Kagome decided that she'd have to investigate. Doing a 180 turn the demoness ran back towards the village.

As she came to the edge of the tree line she was shocked to see not only was Ryūkotsusei in the village fighting the western lord, but changing into his demon form.

Kagome had to admit was slightly entranced as she watched his human body change into a dragon, it made her slightly shudder at the recognition. Her eyes were drawn to the other side of the battlefield.

Had the situation not been as dangerous as it was, she would had rolled her eyes as Touga finished up his demon transformation.

She couldn't help but admire his strong powerful physique. He was a lot larger then Sesshomarus true form and had dark, almost grey fur.

One word tore Kagome from her admiration of the western lord.

"doggy" such an innocent interpretation of the word for her demon species, but it sent such dread up her spine. The ice cold feeling went further though her when she saw her pup running to the rescue of the small girl.

Seeing both males about to send powerful attacks at one another. The ice running through her veins ignited into inferno flames. Running on pure anger and instinct she dashed towards the two young pups.

Letting lose a earth quaking growl she jumped forward shifting into her inu form. Midnight black fur spread over her body her blue markings seemed to blend in to her blue black fur. The only mark that seemed to remain was her crescent moon that was situated on her forehead. She was about the same size as Sesshomaru when in true form, but smaller then Touga and Ryūkotsusei. She was thinner then the male inu and seemed to have feminine curves, as well as a thinner muzzle. Kagomes black fur round her neck was longer but unlike the males she knew her mokomko had completely dissolved into the rest of her fur. Her ears and tail were longer then a males completing her more feminine 'bitch' look.

She instinctively new she would be unable to get herself and the pups out the way in time she opened her massive mouth and picked up both pups and a large amount of earth that tasted bitter on her tongue. In the final milliseconds before the moronic males attack hit she let her miko and demon powers seep from fur crating a barrier that closely followed the contorts of her body.

Creating a dome shield would have taken too long to erect and curling her body around the pups, at he speed she was running would have likely crushed and killed them. So with little to no time, inside her closed mouth, though unlikely was the safest place for the pups.

Kagome only slightly felt the attacks as they hit. It gave her a confidence boost to know TWO powerful daiyoukai attacks at the same time did little to faze her.

With the sudden clash of powers smoke had covered the battle field. Kagome looked down at her huge black paw and saw where the ground had been eaten away where her shield had not covered. She could feel one of the pups gingering and bouncing on her tongue. She was just grateful for them that she believed in oral hygiene.

As the smoke was still clearing she slowly walked forward towards the village and let the pups slide from her mouth into the waiting arms of Renia. Who gave them a look over then continue quickly into her hut. As Kagome turned to teach the idiotic males a lesson she almost chuckled when she hear Shippo mumble, " Yuck I'm covered in dog drool" her chuckle turned to a growl when she hear both males arguing again. Her eyes bled red and she stormed towards the ignorant demons.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it a new chap, sorry it took so long. This chapter doesn't make much progression with the story but i want ed to get over what kagome was doing and thinking. just so you guys know the next chap will lead off from the line i left you on in last chapter. <strong>

**Some of you might say kagome did a lot in those few seconds between seeing the boys change them releasing their, her changing and saving kids. HEY! she's a mikoinudemoness she can do it! XD lol**

**so ill TRY to update soon i love to hear reviews good bad ugly. they are what me to update so keep them coming! and again i DESPERATELY NEED A BETA chaps would come out more often if i had one!**


	23. Mad Momma

**next chap is here hope you like it **

**i do not own Inuyasha :(**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 23<strong> mad momma

… What they saw caused their eyes to bug out their heads, almost in sync they both sucked in a deep breath. There was their inu female, but in her demon form, casually walking away from them as if nothing had happened. Both males were mesmerized by the sway of the black female's hips; neither could pull their eyes away. Ryūkotsusei, who had only ever seen inu-bitches in demon form in tapestries, this was an experience he never thought he'd have. Of course he had been attracted to when she looked like a human and didn't doubt that he'd like her demon form; but actually seeing her in the fur made a shiver run up his spine. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, heat pooled in his groin and was starting to go light headed from holding his breath.

His jewel was stunning, never had he thought he would have this reaction to a female in true form not of his own species. Being in demon form himself, seemed to heighten the whole experience. He felt naked and more in tune with her and his own instincts. He could imagine himself wrapping his long serpent like body around her, smothering her in his being. The thought of nuzzling his snout into her long ebony fur and taking in her sent combined with their hatchings almost made him release a moan. To make matters worse, he realized he hadn't even seen her fully just her rear swaying as she walked away.

Touga wasn't much better. He might have seen an inu bitch in demon form before, but that was nothing like this. Kagome was a bitch that screamed alpha. Being an alpha himself, every part of him howled to take this alpha bitch and make her his. Dominate her, teach her to never to walk away from them, him, again.

He thought she was a goddess before, now from this angle, she would be in a perfect position to mount. Touga shook his head, never had his thoughts been so out of control; this was him talking, he'd never had a 'clean' mind. It was taking all he had to stay where he was. His beast clawed at his mind to go after her and take her, claim her over and over and never let her out of their sight. Slowly the temptation became too much and he took a step forward.

Instantly he was blocked by a growling dragon 'oh forgot about this little problem' Touga thought.

"Move, dragon this bitch is mine!" Touga said through gritted teeth. He was trying, and failing, to keep a hold on his beast. Fighting so close to a village put him at a disadvantage, no matter the reason he didn't want to purposely hurt or worse kill any innocents.

Hearing the dog's words caused Ryūkotsusei to growl and bare his fangs. "You seem to have forgotten dog whose scent and hatchlings she carries!"

Touga snapped his jaws "That is a temporary state that could easily be changed" unfortunately for Touga his words were misinterpreted by not only the now snarling dragon but a furious inu female.

Kagome seething anger at the male that threatened her unborn pups, decided actions were definably better then words in this situation.

Using psionics that she had worked on and improved with Midoriko, which she had ironically seen Sesshomaru use on Inuyasha in their fathers skeleton tomb, she levitated pieces of broken rocky ground infused them with her miko power. She sent them hurtling at the dog demon that was currently preoccupied with a furious dragon.

Touga was suddenly knocked off his paws by a large object that crashed into the side of his face. As he hit the ground pain exploded and burned over his face. Just as he raised his head to get up, something crashed into his shoulder followed by the same burning. The assault continued until he struggled to his feet. He could see the dragon hadn't moved but growled in his direction, preparing to ponce at him. He was shocked, however, when a black snarling mass attacked his neck causing him to loose his balance and end up on his back. He could feel claws digging into his soft underbelly but not causing any serious harm, just very painful thin swallow cuts.

Deciding he had enough of being attacked and not defending himself, he shifted his bulk to throw the weight off. Jumping to his feet he looked up to confront his attacker, his jaw dropped when he saw the small black female spit out some of his grey fur that, he could now feel had been torn from his throat. Not allowing him to recover from his shock, Kagome sprang towards him intending to infuse her claws with power and claw his nose off.

Touga saw this coming and dodged and used her attack stance against her; the way she had stretched out to attack, left her easy to unbalance. With a shove to her right shoulder, she stumbled, which allowed him time to knock her to the ground, bite her scruff to try to get her to submit and calm down. Just as his fangs were going to sink in he felt something coil around his hindquarters and throw him into the surrounding trees.

Ryūkotsusei had been shocked when his demoness jumped over him and started attacking the Lord of the West. It made him swell with pride to know that she was angry at the mutt for threatening their hatchlings. Watching her was breathtaking, she was such a beautiful and mesmerizing sight.

He could tell she was well trained, but lacked experience; she was making rookie mistakes. It wasn't until he saw the Pest from the West go to bite her that he snapped out of his thoughts. Coiling his tail round the mutt, he yanked him off and threw him into the trees. He saw his little jewel get up panting and look to in the direction of the Western lord. He took this moment to pose, looking to the sky like a hero who just saved the day, out the corner of his eye he watched the black inu. He expected her to look at him and swoon and be eternally grateful, willing to do ANYTHING to make it up to him.

What he wasn't expecting was her head to swing to face him and let out a growl. Her red eyes cased the main on the back of his neck stand on end, it appeared she was not happy with either of them. Why she was angry with him, he had no clue; but whatever it was, he wished he'd never done it.

Her eyes started to glow pink and he tensed in preparation, nothing happened for a moment. Then the ground he was on started to rumble, not wanting to find out what it was the hard way, he launched into the air, using his youkai to glide like an eel through the air. Just as he thought he was clear, something wrapped around his tail, yanking him to earth. His vision blurred as his head slammed to the ground; before he could see straight, pink glowing tree routes shot from the ground, strapping his; muzzle, head and body to the ground.

Then a deep masculine laugh echoed throughout the clearing, Kagome whipped her head in the direction of the laugh and saw Touga casually sauntering over as if he wasn't still in trouble. Kagome's eyes once again glowed pink and roots shot out the ground to entangle the other Dai-youkai. With both males apprehended in her holy power enforced web, a pleased smirk creeped on to her face.

"Now, which one of you wants to go first?" Kagome said sweetly in her normal voice.

Both males looked at one another and gulped, this was defiantly not good.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys so here is the newest chap! I do struggle with fight scenes put I think I pulled this off. Again its not too long but I'm hoping to get more chaps out this way thank you to all your reviews and messages they mean a lot good and bad the help me to improve and carry on writing.<strong>

**SUPER BIG THANKS TO MY NEW BETA DEADPOOL-GIRL!**

**Oh and thanks to everyone else who offered to be a beta you guys are ****awesome!**

**I love to hear your thoughts to what might happen, I'm open to surjections I have a brief plan but apart from that nothing is if you make an awesome idea it might just be made into a chap!**

**Thanks guys hope you liked it ^^**


	24. No Arguments

**Ok guys so here is my next chap sorry about wait.**

**I don't own Inuyasha…. If I did pairings would be different XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<strong><span> No Arguments<span>**

A silence fell over the trio.

Taking a cleansing breath to try to calm her shredded nerves. She didn't particularly want to start the speech that would undoubtedly lead to an argument. "Both of you are complete pig headed idiots! Not only is this a pointless argument, it was dangerous as well. You endangered the villagers and their homes and livelihood. I expected better from two Dai-youkai who either are or will be lord over their own lands!" Kagome's voice was harsh but not aggressive.

Touga felt like he was being scolded by his mother and his blood instantly cooled.

Ryūkotsusei on the other hand growled, "I was merely protecting you and showing this mutt whom you belong to. Though I must admit letting you capture me has given me some ideas that we could try later.", Ryūkotsusei trailed off into a sensual purr that was cut off by a root slapping over his mouth.

Kagome rolled her eyes and huffed. She had forgotten the hentai dragon had two mouths. With both males completely silenced, Kagome ran a hand through her hair. "What am I to do with you two?" She huffed under breath. Holding her posture and looking to the sky Kagome took time to think. She had two powerful leaders trapped, that if released would likely start fighting again. But it was not only their fate that rested on her next words but the fate of; the village, her unborn pups, Shippo, Kirara, Renia, oh and let's not forget her future friends and family.

Hearing that Inu demoness were uncommon from Touga had reminded her that maybe she should stay near the western lord, that way she could start ensuring her not yet born friends and family's happiness by improving Sesshomaru relationship with his family.

Kagome made and educated guess that Sesshomaru's mother and father weren't fond of one another since Touga ended up falling for Izayoi. It might be likely that some of Sesshomaru's frosty exterior was down to a lack of loving family environment. Even if she couldn't improve Sesshomaru's relationship with his parent's maybe when the time came she could encourage the brotherly love that was non-existent in the future.

It was all guesswork so she didn't doubt that her theory and plans had holes, but her whole experience in the federal era seemed to weave and intermingle with the western Inu pack. So sticking close to the alpha would undoubtedly lead her to some familiar faces and eventually her federal family. Which thanks to a certain dragon, she now had a difficult decision to make. She didn't like the thought of separating her children from their father, no matter how ridiculous he was. Though she didn't think Touga would take kindly to housing and catering to the heir of the south.

Watching a flock of birds fly overhead she turned to the males still waiting expectantly on the ground. Taking a deep breath she began "What I have to say is not up for argument or discussion. Ryūkotsusei you are the father to my unborn pups," Ryūkotsusei looked over to incapacitated western lord with a smug look, which instantly dropped as Kagome continued. "But you are not my mate so have no say in what I chose to do." Touga let out a snicker. Kagome looked down at him with a raised eyebrow "Touga you claim that inu-demoness are scarce. So it seems, logically, that the safest place for me is under your care." Touga seemed to swell under her admission, whist Ryūkotsusei grumbled and growled. "Though from your actions and words earlier, I doubt the safety of all my pups. How am I to trust a male I don't know with both my present and unborn pups when I know it would be in the males benefit to rid me of my 'burdens'." Touga gave a whine and let his ears drop down, to show that was not his intention. Looking at Ryūkotsusei she said with a growl "I also doubt the safety of Shippo with you!"

Kagome groaned and rubbed her temples. "So I have decided. Ryūkotsusei, if you wish to have anything to do with your pups, you will; release Kirara, pack up anything you might have brought with you…" with those words she gave him a pointed look, obviously meaning his army that was still in the western lands. "…and return home." at that Ryūkotsusei started to struggle against his bonds.

His thrashing continued with little progress. "ENOUGH!" Kagome shouted causing the dragon to still and feel strangely aroused. "I wasn't finished! What is it with baka males and jumping to conclusions!" the silence continued so she started again "Ok so I'm going to go with Touga to the western palace" she continued over Ryūkotsusei warning growl "It is the safest place for all my pups and as Touga showed no malicious intent towards Shippo I don't think he would harm him or the pups I presently carry, even if what he said earlier came dangerously close in helping him lose his manhood." Kagome said with a growl and Touga's eyes widened.

Kagome knew she wouldn't have made the same decision had she had not had knowledge about him beforehand. "Though I will not, proving he behaves, keep Ryūkotsusei from his pups. As their birth approaches, with safe and suitable accommodation being made available, I will birth my first litter of pups in their father's lands. Whether we stay will all depend on their father." Kagome looked at Ryūkotsusei who was once again silent and seemed to be thinking it over. "That is what I have decided. But if at any point I feel uncomfortable or in danger I will leave…that's goes for both of you," she looked at them both. "My pups come first."

A silence reigned on the clearing. Deciding now was a good a moment as any, she pulled out a very familiar set of beads from her pocket. She planned to use them on just Ryūkotsusei but now she was having second thoughts. Lifting them to her lips she kissed them taking in the last of the familiar scent, before whispering an incantation. The beads glowed and rose from her outstretched palm. The beads quivered and suddenly split into two. Kagome subtly released the males from their shackles; the beads grew length to accommodate the present size of their new owners and flew towards both males.

Touga seeing no harm in the object simply let the beads drop over his head. Ryu though didn't like the look of this and attempted to swerve and dodge. Using his serpent like neck to its maximum capacity. But it didn't matter, the beads finally found themselves around his neck.

Kagome rubbed her chin and tapped her foot thinking. Both males seeing they were released turned to one another growling.

"If you think I'm letting my little gem and hatchlings go off with you mutt, then you have another thing coming!"

"Like you could stop me if, 'Ka-go-me come on say it with me', hadn't interrupted earlier, you'd be barely breathing now!"

Suddenly as if hit by lightning, Kagome's head snapped up and she hit her fist on her open palm in a eureka moment. Taking a deep breath, she said the words that would change the two arguing Dai-youkais lives forever.

"Down Boy!"

"Bad Dragon!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I struggled to come up with an alternative for 'sit ' and just so its clear Touga will not suffer every time someone says down it has to be 'down boy' two words together. Same applies to Ryu.<strong>

**This chapter has take a lost of thinking because this was kind of the deciding what happens next. Of cores things could changed (insert evil laugh) it was hard to decide this story is being thought up with every chapter I don't know where its going. I had the start and some ideas but the blanks in-between are unknown. I'm sorry if this chap is a lot of Kagomes thoughts and talking. I'm hoping after this chap I can start to progress and move forward.**

**Please review and let me know your ideas. I only ever update because so many of you are asking for more and I knows what that feels like. I DO NOT INTEND TO LEAVE THIS FANFICTION UNFINISHED EVEN IF IM WRITING WHEN IM 80 I WILL DO IT HAVE NO FEAR. (She says whilst sanding on a mountain with sun setting behind pulling a heroic pose.) ok so ill try really hard to write next chap but no guarantee.**


	25. Will He Ever Learn?

**Ok don't kill me i know this has been a long wait but hopefully I can get a few more chaps out before I become busy again. But don't hold your breath.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<span><strong> Will he ever learn?<strong>

The ground shuddered as two massive forms crashed to the earth. After a few seconds both males shrunk to their humanoid forms. The sound of groaning made Kagome smile. As the spell wore off, Touga and Ryūkotsusei acted very differently.

Touga started to laugh as he slowly rose to his feet. "What a cleaver demoness you are." he said as he continued to chuckle.

On the other hand Ryūkotsusei sprung to his feet quickly; he glared at her, growling loudly. He went to make a move when she held up a hand and said "You come any closer, either of you, and you'll be getting better aquatinted with the ground again"

Ryūkotsusei, not seeming to listen, took a step forward with arms stretched ready to grasp her hips.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Bad Dragon" Kagome sighed, she had a feeling he was going to be spending a lot of time face down in the dirt.

Touga just let out a deep loud laugh as he watched the dragon crash to earth. He found it comical how this petite inu-demoness had two of the countries most powerful daiyoukai trapped under her spell in more ways then one.

As Ryūkotsusei got up from the ground his dirt covered face and dishevelled appearance with bits of grass sticking out from his short bluish hair, caused another bought of laughter to escape from Touga's lips. "Shut it dog! You dare laugh at me" Ryūkotsusei snarled

Toga instantly stopped and glared at the ruffed dragon. "As lord of this land I'll laugh at whomever I please. Especially when said person should not be on my lands without my consent. Dose you father know you're here?" Touga narrowed his eyes as he saw Ryūkotsusei swallow hard.

Ryūkotsusei knew that he had to be carful. Thankfully his little gem hadn't said anything about the army he had hidden up by the bone eaters well; but if he was to say anything wrong, it could cause war between the neighbouring territories. To add to that, he knew the wolves of the east favoured their canine relatives, and would side with the west if war broke out. Any hope of help from the north was sadly lost when the very demon standing opposite him had defeated the panther lord. The northern lords son had taken over. The new northern lord held a hatred for the inu but he knew he, himself, and his lands were too weak to take on the powerful west.

"I was merely accompanying my little mate to her village to collect supplies. Then we were returning to the south. Sadly our journey was rudely interrupted by a pesky mutt." Ryūkotsusei said as he dusted himself off and raked his hands through his hair, seemingly unaffected by the glare he was receiving for the two inus.

Touga didn't seem to believe what he was told, all but huffed and turned to Kagome. "Kagome, as thrilling as this meeting has been, don't you think it best we return to the village so you can collect your pup and belongings and be off to the west?"

At that, Ryūkotsusei snarled and was about to launch himself but Kagome said in a flat voice, "Bad dragon." Ryūkotsusei face planted into the earth.

"Seeing how someone is acting up, I think that sounds like a good idea" She was about to walk off to the village when she had a thought, so in a sweet voice she continued, "Oh and Ryūkotsusei, return Kirara. Immediately."

Ryūkotsusei raised his head and scoffed saying, "Like I'd give up the one thing that lets me have power over you." as he looked up at Kagome from his position on the ground, he whimpered at the look on her face.

"BAD DRAGON, BAD, BAD, BAD, DRAGON!"

It wasn't until the cage holding Kirara appeared that she stopped. Opening the cage Kirara jumped out onto Kagome's shoulder, nuzzling and purring against Kagome's face. Touga was slightly surprised that the little fire neko was being so affectionate with an inu and the inu was, in turn, being affectionate back.

As Ryūkotsusei got up onto his hands and knees, Kagome bent down and gave the unsuspecting dragon a kiss on the forehead, "Thank you." was all she said as she got up and started to walk back to the village.

Ryūkotsusei was frozen as he felt his face heat up, Touga's calm voice broke him out of his stupor. "You are lucky she is who she is. Any other demoness with her power and you'd be dead. Be thankful she will bare you pups and tolerate your company after, for not only their sake but yours." Touga tore his eyes from the form of Kagome walking back to the village he looked at the still crouched Ryūkotsusei. "I also suggest you remove your little group of men from my lands before I evict you myself."

There was no anger in the western lord's voice but the powerful, commanding, emotionless way he said it made Ryūkotsusei freeze. Slowly Ryūkotsusei rose to his feet and watched the inu lord walk away from him. Jealousy ran through him as he saw Touga catch up to Kagome and walk side beside with her talking casually enticing a laugh from her. Ryūkotsusei looked down at his dirty form and clenched his fists. Blood tricked over his knuckles as his claws dug into his palms. Why couldn't she come back with him, they were his hatchlings. He wouldn't be able to protector her at the western palace.

As if something snapped, his hands went slack and he realised the jealousy and hatred he held within himself was mostly unjust. The western lord would protect her and overlooked a massive error of southern soldiers on his land. Maybe the dog wasn't as bad as he first thought, even if he was trying to steal his most precious treasure. His hate would only cause him to loose out on his hatchings lives.

Taking a deep cleansing breath, he walked forward, determined to tolerate the western mutt; he was willing to give that much for the chance of a family.

Suddenly Touga shouted something over his shoulder. "Hurry up you over grown worm! Legs are for walking. That is, if you don't want to accompany Kagome to my palace, I'll be more than happy to have all her attention and affections." Ryūkotsusei could hear Touga laugh as Kagome wacked his arm.

"Like she would be interested in you when she has the memories of our love making in her mind" he shouted back as he ran to catch up.

* * *

><p><strong>i know its short but i wanted to give you guys something i will try to get another chap out while story fresh in my mind. but at leafs lags has kirara back now i just have to get them to the west!<strong>

**i tried to show ryu and touga sort of getting along well much like inuyasha and kouga.**

**i have a plan for the first time on whats going to happen. I've had single plot ideas but never a way to link the now i do! lets say ryu and toga might be tolerating each other now but will that last?!**

**oh and i wanted to say a quick thing that some people have been commenting on. kagaome in my story has kept the unborn/pups/hatchings because she is a kind caring person that i don't believe would destroy a life even if its creation was unethical. she is a mothering person so would love kids. she is also now part inu demon i don't think her demon side would be happy with losing any pups. also kags is now stuck in a time where abortion isn't a thing.**

**as to why i made her pregnant. it is a reason to keep ryu around and cause friction. sorry if you don't like it but as I've said before i don't like my storys to be normal i like my readers on the toes with lots of possibliitys on whats happening next.**

**ok speech over ill get off soap box. ill update as soon as pos but that will without a doubt still be a while hopeful not as long as this last wait.**

**review and contact me if you want it all help motivate me I'm willing to take on good and bad comments and any ideas**


End file.
